A Decimo's Resolve
by Crestfallen Vanity
Summary: All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Target 1 - Ciaossu

**Author's Note** : Thank you so much for stopping by to read this! I've wanted to make this series for a _reeeeaalllly_ long time, but I didn't want to publish anything until I perfected everything _(truth be told: I went through so many drafts for this one episode alone =_= )_ about this story and made something that I thought people could enjoy.

Anyway, this series is a sequel to KHR and takes place where the manga left off _(well sort of, it also retcons the existence of chapters 407, 408, and 409)_. I love the KHR series, but one of my gripes is that the series never lived up to its fullest potential and ended kinda prematurely. With this series I hope I can create an idea of how the series could play-out if it ever continued.

 **Summary** : All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, and Akira Amano, and the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I created.

* * *

 **Target I: Ciaossu!**

What you ever heard the song of the space time axis?

"The _Sea_ knows no bounds."

"The _Clam_ passes down to Generation to Generation."

"The _Rainbow_ appears from time to time before fading away."

It doesn't really make too much sense in context.

Clams are passed down from Generation to Generation?

They are able to avoid decay?

Clams that bring chaos and ruin to the world.

It's a terrible world, but it's unfortunately the world of the mafia.

"This sucks! I feel like I've been asleep for ages!"

Vendicare Prison, a place said to be the most heavily guarded and inescapable prison ever to exist in the mafia world. It's as difficult to break into the prison as it is to break out, and for only a few exceptions, only few have been able to escape alive.

The Vendicare Prison had some of the worst living conditions in the entire universe, even if any normal person escaped, they would also have to worry about the atrocious weather conditions that made even Antarctica seem like a scalding hot desert.

Just another reason why the mafia is so terrible.

"Will you be quiet. We need to leave before the Vindice find us."

"Sorry."

It was said that the _Rainbow_ appears from time to time before fading away.

 _R_ ainbows. Bright, colorful, beautiful. They capture childlike innocence.

"The rainbows will suffice. It's all that keeps me living."

"But we're still missing another guardian, not to mention boss. We're not all here, and from the information that I've been given, we need to arrive in a place called Namimori, located somewhere in Japan, that's where we can seek revenge."

"Japan?"

Typical of the mafia, hell bent on revenge.

"Is that where the Vongola Famiglia is located?"

"Yes."

The Clam has passed down to the next generation, and the _Rainbow_ is free from the sky.

But, where is the Sea?

Then again, the Sea knows no bounds.

Always moving in unpredictable currents.

In the past, the Vongola Famiglia has always been recognized as the world's strongest and most successful mafia family in the world. For several generations they have dominated the entire mafia world, and befriended and allied themselves with other mafia families.

But of course, additionally they have also made a lot of enemies. They are also the most wanted mafia family in the world.

Being a mafioso in the Vongola instantly puts a giant target on your head. Almost everyone wants you dead.

Just more senseless violence in the world.

"So, in Japan, we'll also be able to find the seven Vongola Rings?"

"Of course, it shouldn't be too hard to strip a bunch of children of their powers. They're far too easy to decisive."

It can lead to a person's downfall to undermine the power of a child.

The youth are able to move freely, shaping their own future. Almost like the sky.

There are some children that are influence all those that are around them.

They have the power to understand and influence the people they meet.

They are the Sky, and the Vongola Famiglia knows this better than anyone else.

"In the name of the Malocchio Famiglia. Sawada Tsunayoshi will be purged."

* * *

Namimori, Japan, a radiant town that shined brightly in the morning day. It was for the most part a quiet and peaceful town, hardly ever having any major conflict and was mostly normal and ordinary. Well, at least before a certain infant from Italy arrived in town and changed everything. These days, it's hard to find a dull day while living in Namimori, especially if you're a certain teenager training to become a mafia boss.

Nana Sawada, a woman that was quite young-looking and beautiful to have a teenage son already in Junior High, was cooking breakfast for her family. Her attention turned to the stairs, and she let out a sigh, still smiled.

"He's going to be late." she muttered to herself, changing her mood to become more motherly and assertive, "Tsuna! Tsu-kun! It's time to wake up!"

There was no response.

Bianchi chuckled, rolling her eyes, "He's still as hopeless as ever."

"Gya-ha-ha!" Lambo laughed, finishing off the rest of his omurice, "Lambo-san is gonna eat all of Tsuna's breakfast!"

Nana sighed, "Tsu-kun is taking so long, he really is becoming like his father."

Before anyone had a chance to finish speaking, the sounds of rough, yet dainty, footsteps could be heard walking through the wall. The figure entered the dining room, as usual, dressed in his black suit and tie, black fedora, and his signature curly sideburns. It was the Home Tutor Hitman, Reborn.

"Don't worry, mama!" the infant smiled, as a green chameleon leapt onto the brim of his hat, "I'll go wake Tsuna up!"

Bianchi smiled, blushing a bit, "As expected from my beloved, Reborn."

The green chameleon jumps off the fedora, shape shifting into a hang glider. "Let's go, Leon." Reborn told his pet, the infant hitman soared through the house with the hang glider, making his way to Tsuna's bedroom. The spiky brown haired teenaged boy was resting in his bed, sleeping like a baby, his slim and petite body made it look obvious how uncoordinated he truly was.

Reborn landed on top of Tsuna's sleeping body. "Wake up, No-Good Tsuna!"

" _F...Five..more minutes..._ " the sleeping teenage retorted, blatantly talking in his sleep.

Reborn brought out a fancy brief case, which lied a giant mallet, it was hard to tell from the infant's innocent and childlike face, but he was smiling sadistically. "Already then, have it your way." the infant hitman leapt into the air, brutally striking Tsuna into the gut.

"Waaaah!" Tsuna screamed out, instantly waking up.

"Ciaossu. Have a nice sleep, No-Good Tsuna?"

Tsuna rubbed his stomach, which was in unbelievable pain. "Reborn! How many times have I told you? Don't wake me up like that!"

"I was just testing out my Reverse One Ton Mallet." Reborn explained, retracting the mallet, "Did you know that nine out of ten mafia bosses are able to wake up to even the harshest conditions?"

"I don't care! And I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna yelled, he rubbing his stomach, "So, what are you doing doing anyway?"

Reborn happily resting on his chair, taking sips of his mug of espresso. "It's time for you to go to school, because of the fights against the Simon Famiglia, and the Representatives Battle, you've been missing lots of school lately."

"But it's not like I haven't skipped school before!" Tsuna reminded him, "I always done it before whenever there's a really hard test, or on vaccination days!"

"And that's exactly why you're a loser."

"Hey!" Tsuna replied, "I don't need to hear this from a baby!"

Reborn took another sip of his coffee. "Well in any case, we have topics to discuss. It's only a matter of time before my role as your home tutor comes to an end."

"An end?" Tsuna felt sick to his stomach just saying those words, he knew that a day like this would eventually come in the future, a day where Reborn would permanently leave.

It was true that Reborn had caused Tsuna many different types of humiliation, but he also helped Tsuna acquire many reliable friends that he could always count on.

"Now that my curse has been lifted, it's time that I start reevaluating my life choices, and find a resolution to my life." the infant continued speaking.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're going to have to make a choice as well. Do you or do you not want to become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna crossed his arms, somewhat angry, "No way, I'd rather die than become a mafia boss!"

Reborn smirked, bringing out a CZ-75 semi-automatic pistol from his suit jacket. "If you really wanna die, then have it your way."

"Hieeee! Reborn put that away!" Tsuna gasped in surprise.

 _ **Click**_

"Die!" the infant yelled, pulling the trigger, which caused a bullet to directly hit Tsuna in the forehead. He was able to successfully shoot Tsuna, before the boy was even able to have a chance to dodge it, he wasn't called the world's strongest hitman for nothing.

Tsuna had completely blacked out, he lost his pulse and breathing, any normal person would safely assume that Tsuna was dead. It was unfortunate, there were so many things that Tsuna never had the chance of doing because of dying. He never had the chance to get to school, and never was able to see his friends one last time.

Reborn placed the gun back into his jacket. "It's Dying Will time!"

Tsuna emerged from the ground, with his mood much different compared to before, he was now behaving more loud and hot-headed, all of his clothes bursted straight off, leaving him in his boxers, and an orange flame glowed on top of his forehead. "REEEBOOORRRNNN! I WILL GET TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

The brown haired boy made a massive leap right out the window, rushing to school in his underwear like his life had depended on it. Reborn seemed pretty happy to see Tsuna on his feet and using the power of Dying Will after mostly living a peaceful life for the past several weeks.

"WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS NAMIMORI JUNIOR HIGH?!"

His fearsome eyes shifted to the open window, which he made a massive leap right out of the window—not even bothering to put on clothes.

If there was one thing that Tsuna absolutely hated, it was being forced into Dying Will Mode by Reborn, causing him to become a savage and run around in his underwear. The neighbors thought differently of Tsuna—under the impression he was some kind of rebellious naturist.

His speed and reflex greatly increased, making him almost unrecognizable to the person he previously was, making it to school grounds in less than five minutes.

The flame located on top of Tsuna's forehead finally went out, returning him back to his senses. "Huh, what just happened?" his attention turned to the lower half of his body, in which he was walking around in nothing but his underwear.

"Hieee! I just went Dying Will again!"

Tsuna sighed in embarrassment, realizing that he was getting weird looks from other students who believed that he was a streaking, and on school grounds no less.

"Tsuna-kun!" the sweet and innocent sounding voice, which belonged to a teenage girl that Tsuna knew all too well. Her beautiful light brown hair gently rested onto her shoulders, and her eyes golden showing off her innocence. It was Kyoko Sasagawa, one of the most popular students of Namimori Junior High and the girl that Tsuna has an unrequited love for.

"Kyoko-chan, good morning." Tsuna greeted, his face blushed upon seeing the girl he admired so much.

The brown haired teenage girl turned her attention to Tsuna, who still was in his underwear. "Uh, Tsuna-kun, aren't you cold, what happened to your clothes?"

"It's a long story."

"Tenth!" exclaimed the voice that Tsuna had also recognized all too well, his silver long hair was longer than most male students in Japanese schools and he held a cigarette in between his fingers which made an obvious display that he was a delinquent. The Vongola Famiglia Storm Guardian, Smoking Bomb Hayato Gokudera.

"It's pleasant to see you today Tenth, how are you?"

"Uhhh..good morning, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera turned his attention to Tsuna in his underwear, his personality quickly shifted from being happy and positive to angry and protective, pulling out his multiple sticks of dynamite. "Was there an ambush? Don't worry boss I'll take care of them!"

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out, "There's no ambush!"

"Tsuna-san! Kyoko-chan!" the energetic voice of a teenage girl greeted, skipping merely as her brown ponytail bounced up and down, "It's good to see you this morn-" her attention was quickly interrupted whenever she saw Tsuna in his underwear, causing her face to become completely red with blush.

"Woaah! Tsuna-san, what happened to your clothes? Dangerous-desu! Very Dangerous!"

Gokudera glared at Haru Miura. "Hey creep, why don't you make like a tree and get the hell away from the Tenth? You don't even go to this school."

"Hahi! How dare you? Haru is not a creep!"

Takeshi Yamamoto walked over, placing a hand on both Gokudera and Haru's shoulders, he gave off his usual smile. Yamamoto was as average as a Japanese teenager could get, there wasn't anything particularly special about him in terms of appearance from an initial gaze, despite that, he was quite well built, mostly due to his love for milk and baseball.

"Now, Now, Alright guys, let's calm down."

"Yamamoto?"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted happily, just like everyone else he took notice to Tsuna who only in his underwear, "Uh, Tsuna, did you join the Boxing Club or something?"

"Boxing!?" roared Ryohei Sasagawa at the top of his lungs, wasting no time to rush over to Tsuna and grabbing both of his shoulders with anticipation, "Sawada! Has the day finally come, did you finally decide to join the Boxing Club?"

"Big brother..." Kyoko sighed in embarrassment.

"Piss off lawn head, the Tenth isn't going to join your stupid Boxing Club!" Gokudera growled.

"What did you say, octopus head!?" Ryohei yelled back.

Gokudera and Ryohei started arguing, not like it was much of a surprise, those two are almost always each each others throats and Tsuna had grown used to it.

" _G_ -Good _Mo_ - _M_ orning...Boss." Chrome Dokuro happily greeted, she had tried her best to be confident as she was trying to stop being shy, the purple haired girl shifted her eye to her boss, "Uh, b-boss, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"Alright guys...I get it already." the young mafia boss sighed.

"No need to worry, Tenth!" Gokudera assured his boss, he reached into his bag and pulled out a spare Namimori Junior High uniform, "I always bring a spare uniform just incase there was ever an ambush."

"It...wasn't..an ambush." Tsuna replied, his frown turned into a small smile, "But, thanks anyway, Gokudera-kun."

* * *

Tsuna relaxed in his desk, at ease with all the hijinks finally coming to an end, now dressed in his navy blue sweater vest and tie, gray pants, and orange converse. It was definitely a good thing that he was able to change into his uniform before his fellow classmates laughed at him, or before even worse, before the Disciplinary Committee found out.

"Tsuna-kun!"

It wasn't very often that someone in his class would address him by anything other than "No-Good Tsuna", but he was fortunate enough to at least make a few good friends while in Namimori Junior High. His red hair stood out the most in terms of appearance, with his faces covered in bandages, his shy demeanor and weak physique made in an easy target for bullies, nevertheless, that didn't stop him from having a smile on his face.

Enma Kozato.

"Oh, Good Morning Enma." Tsuna smiled.

"I heard what happened to you this morning, Tsuna-kun." Enma replied, though looked rather confused, "Uh, I heard that you were streaking or something."

"What!" Tsuna had nearly fell right out of his chair, "Who told you that?!"

"Shittopi-chan told me that, I guess she made a mistake."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in embarrassment. "Shitt. P still thinks that I'm a pervert..."

Enma shook his head, he felt that it was probably best to change the subject. "Anyway, I came here to remind you about the new student this year."

"New student?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, Adel told me that we're suppose to get a new student today." Enma explained, he chuckled a bit feeling somewhat nostalgic, "I remember when I was the new student, I feel kind of old now."

"New student!" the infant-like voice exclaimed, jumping right out of the ceiling and painfully landing on top of Tsuna's hand. "I've been looking forward to this day all week."

Tsuna rubbed the top of his head in pain, "Oww, Reborn, what're you doing here?"

Reborn jumped off Tsuna's head, onto the teacher's desk. "My role as your home tutor is slowly coming to an end, so I decided to become your homeroom teacher in order to help you at least move on to the ninth grade."

"What?" Tsuna gasped, "But what happened to the real teacher?"

Reborn smiled. "I killed him."

"Don't say that so nonchalantly!" Tsuna yelled back.

Gokudera crossed his arms, wearing a proud grin on his face, "I'll look forward to Reborn-san being our teacher for the rest of the semester."

"Hahaha! That kid can do anything can't he?" Yamamoto laughed in his usual oblivious manor.

"How fun! Reborn-kun has such a big imagination!" Kyoko added.

Enma turned his attention to Reborn, he was also happy to see the infant hitman as his homeroom teacher—he was completely unphased by the fact that Reborn had killed a teacher and then stole their job. "Reborn, do you know who the new student is?" he asked.

"No idea." the infant said, he sat onto the teacher's desk which was four times his size, "But as a teacher my job is to make the student feel comfortable and at home."

"But you've never done that with me." Tsuna chimed in.

"That's because _you're_ supposed to become a mafia boss."

It was fortunate that everyone either completely ignored all references to the mafia in this classroom—or they were just too oblivious to pay attention. Either way, all students were interrupted when the door that opened right was the new student.

He looked like he was cut from the same cloth as Tsuna and Enma. His body was unathletic and lanky, though his spiked up cyan blue made him look very carefree and lively.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could!" he chuckled, his voice sounded as young and prepubescent as Tsuna's voice.

Reborn turned his head to the new student, he smiled, "You're the new student of Namimori Junior High, aren't you, what's your name?"

The boy took a deep breathe, clearing his throat, "I am the one that knows how to influence others. I know how to help others find what they desire. I know how to rely on others when I need to. I can stay active in dire situations whenever I—"

"I said, your NAME." Reborn interrupted.

The blue haired boy slumped his head in frustration, "Aww, I spent all night coming up with that speech." he brought his head right back up, now wearing a toothy grin on his face, "My name is Kōichi Hanamori."

"Kōichi?" Tsuna echoed to himself.

Tsuna had his suspicions about Kōichi, must have been his Hyper Intuition telling him that something was wrong, but then again, Tsuna has already met a lot of weirdos, and Kōichi was the tenth new student that enrolled in Namimori Junior High since he's met Reborn. He seemed like a nice person, and didn't cause too much trouble throughout the day.

Having the world's strongest hitman as your homeroom teacher is one of the worst experiences in the world, if it wasn't already bad enough having one as a home tutor. His lectures were above that of a college level student, with only Gokudera being able to answer any questions.

And his punishments made punishments given to actual Japanese criminals look generous in comparison, ironically they were all given to Tsuna.

After a long day of school the final bell had rang, much to Tsuna's relief after spending the day in hell. Tsuna and his friends met up with Haru at the Namimori Diner, over the past several months it had become a frequent hangout for the group, whenever they weren't at the Sawada residents.

Gokudera took a seat onto the booth, crossing his arms frustratingly, "I only intended to treat the Tenth to something to eat, but I suppose I can buy you guys something. IF you don't go overboard."

Kyoko and Haru gapsed in excitement, scrolling their eyes down the dessert section of the menu. "I want Custard Filled Pastries, Baked Cheese Cake, or maybe even Strawberry Shortcakes!" the two girls exclaimed in synch.

"I said if you don't go overboard!" Gokudera snarled.

Yamamoto had turned his attention to Tsuna, who he noticed hadn't said a word since they arrived at the dinner. "Hey Tsuna, something wrong?"

"Hmm? Ah—nothing sorry, I was thinking about Kōichi."

"The new student?" Gokudera raised his eyebrow, "I don't exactly trust him."

"You don't trust anyone, Gokudera." Haru reminded him, she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, you don't even know him! Besides he didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, and god knows we don't need another Yamamoto in this school." the silver haired delinquent replied.

Yamamoto chuckled in embarrassment, completely unphased by the fact that Gokudera had just insulted him.

The waitress approached the group's table, like most female employee she have given her skirt a small, polite, curtsy. For a waitress she was quite young, and she looked like something straight out of a manga. Her purple hair stuck out like a sore-thumb, especially when compared to other Japanese youths, and her right eye was covered with a strange eyepatch.

"G-Good evening, my name is Chrome Dokuro. How m-may I serve you?"

Kyoko and Haru nearly leapt out their chairs, "Chrome-chan!"

"Boss, everyone, w-why are you here?" Chrome gasped in surprise, she grabbed a menu from the table and used it to hide her face, which was as red as the sun.

In hindsight, it was terrible manners for an employee's to hide their face with the menu of a customer, but Chrome wasn't exactly the best at being a waitress, having only been employed for a short amount of time.

"Um, Chrome-san, what's wrong?" Enma questioned.

"Well, s-see, it's against school rules for me to have part-time jobs. If Hibari-san finds out—"

"There's no need to worry, Chrome!" Yamamoto assured her, "We won't tell anyone."

Her cheeks lit up bright red, thankful for having such great friends, "I-Is there anything you would like to order?"

"I want a Small Round Meat Patty!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Huh?"

"It's called a Salisbury Steak, you Baseball-Freak!" Gokudera snapped.

"Haha, right, I forgot!" he chuckled.

"Uh, I'll have what Yamamoto's having." Tsuna chimed in, though he was completely out of it.

Kyoko turned her head to Ryohei, who had not said a word throughout the entire conversation, "Hey big bro, what do you want?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know. BUT, it has to be something extreme! I extremely can't make up my mind!"

Chrome nodded her head, understandingly, "P-Please take your time—"

"I've decided! I want Watanabe Ramen, to the extreme!"

The outbursts of Ryohei were still quite unsettling to someone like Chrome, nonetheless she wrote down everyone's orders and returned to serving the other customers, Tsuna's mind was still focused on his strange intuition that he received from the new student. It was rather strange—there was something a little, off, about the new student.

What made things a bit more strange is that whenever Tsuna first met Kōichi, he didn't sense any negative emotions inside of him, it felt rather different, almost like Kōichi was begging for help.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Enma waved his hands in front of him, "You're spacing out."

"I was? Sorry, I was just—um, nevermind."

It was clear that Tsuna had lost track of time when he spaced out, as Chrome had returned back with everyone's food in what seemed to be a few shorts minutes when in reality it was actually around fifteen minutes. She was doing pretty good for herself, however she still struggled a bit to deliver all the food to the table—except for the fact that she accidentally spilled the ramen that Ryohei ordered all over Tsuna.

"Hieeee! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he cried out in pain.

"B-Boss, I'm so sorry!" Chrome apologized.

Tsuna's entire uniform was completely drenched in hot broth and noodles, "It's okay Chrome, you don't have to worry about it."

Chrome wouldn't seem to take his forgiveness, she skimmed through an employee manual, in hope to avoid getting fired. "I-I'm sorry, I think I know how to fix this!"

"It's fine Chrome, really!" Tsuna smiled in embarrassment, "I'll just dry off in the washroom."

The timid waitress continued looking through the manual, where she was fortunate enough to find out that she would be able to out that Ryohei would be able to receive another bowl of ramen that would be free of charge as customer apology for poor service, despite none of the customers actually being upset with Chrome in the first place.

Tsuna rushed off to the washroom in order to clean himself up, he turned off the faucet, drying off his school uniform with an onslaught of toilet paper, he looked like a mummy with the amount of paper wrapped around him.

 _"Sawada?"_

There was a strange chill that aroused from Tsuna's spine, as he was previously under the impression that he was all by himself while in the washroom, especially since he could've sworn someone just called his name.

 _"Sawada?"_

He heard it again. Tsuna sensed the presence of someone when he felt a soft hand grab onto his shoulder.

 _"Sawada?"_

Out of all the people that Tsuna could have come across, it was coincidentally Kōichi Hanamori, the newest student in Namimori.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna cried out in shock, falling onto his butt on the ground, and ripping the toilet paper off him.

The blue haired teenager raised his hand out, helping Tsuna recover from the ground, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"That's okay, happens all the time. Kōichi?"

"Yeah, and you're Sawada Tsunayoshi. Right?" Kōichi question.

The brown haired boy nodded his head, though he felt a bit uneasy just talking to Kōichi, he sensed something strange within him almost as if he was calling out for helping—he quickly brushed it off as nothing, "Yeah, but you can call me Tsuna for short."

Kōichi's eyes turned to Tsuna who had dropped his backpack, filled with textbooks and . He was caught by surprise to see there was a strange ring that was sticking right out of his pocket—The Ring of the Sky Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.

"The clams are abrupt! The clams are c—!"

"Eh, what did you say?" questioned Tsuna.

"It's nothing important!" Kōichi changed the subject in embarrassment, his eyes were still shifted to the inside of Tsuna's backpack which lied his Vongola Ring, "Hey, Sawada, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

The mood quickly changed, any remains of the carefree and friendliness in were totally in Kōichi's gone, "I heard a bit about you from the other students. They said that you've made a name in Namimori for being a loser. I think they call you No-Good Tsuna, or something."

Tsuna sighed in disappointment, he was already used to being known as a loser at this point in time.

"The other students told me all about you, you continuously fail your classes, you regularly fail at sports, and to make matters worse: you are frequently bullied by your upper-classmates."

"Y-Yes.."

Kōichi placed his cold hands onto the shoulders of Tsuna, "It's a cruel world isn't it, but there's a solution, have you ever considered revenge?"

"Revenge?!" Tsuna gasped, "What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever thought about getting back at the world for mistreating you in such harsh ways?" Kōichi raised an eyebrow, slowly letting to of Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna shook his head, intimidated by Kōichi and even stepping back to gain some distance, "No!" he stammered, "It doesn't matter if I'm a loser, I still have great friends that I can count on!"

Kōichi scratched the back of his head, he tussled through the strands of his messy blue hair, he was laughing, "Haha, sorry, I was only messing with you!" he eased up in personality, reverting back to the way he was before, "I heard that speech from a friend of mine."

"Ohh..uh, alright."

Kōichi smiled, "It was nice having this conversation with you, Sawada." he grabbed his backpack leaving from the door behind him.

Tsuna scratched his head in confusion, oblivious to the fact that Kōichi had noticed his Sky Ring.

"Uh, that guy is kinda weird."

"Oh well, it's better if I just ignore him."

Reborn popped out of nowhere, bashing Tsuna in the head, "Typical response from a loser like you!"

"Aah, Reborn!" he exclaimed, receiving another head injury from the infant, "Why do you always pop up at such weird times?"

"Because, you're not smart enough to make your decisions."

"Reborn, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, maybe Kōichi was wondering if you are going to find a resolve."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow, "W-Why're you still talking about that?"

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo had quietly rested in his chair, looking over a book that he was reading, for the most part the mood was quite quiet and peaceful. Other than the fact that Ken practically couldn't go five minutes without screaming about something.

"Aaugh!" Ken cried out in anger, "Where the hell is that stupid woman? She should have been here hours ago~byon!"

"Ken, I didn't know that you cared about Chrome." Chikusa questioned in his usual stoic voice, pushing up his glasses in the process.

Ken's entire face glowed red with blush, he would never actually admit to actually caring about Chrome and needed to make sure that he kept the facade that he deeply hated her to the rest of the Kokuyo Gang. "What? No way, I hate her guts! I'm just waiting for her to give us this months rent!"

After the Representatives Battle came to an end, Chrome was invited back into the Kokuyo Gang, and was still allowed to retain her role as a student in Namimori Junior High. The only catch was that Chrome needed to pay off her debt for all the times that Ken and Chikusa had to pay for her food and water, and also needed to pay for rent to continue living in Kokuyo.

She had recently been hired as a waitress in the Namimori Diner, and her cute and petite appearance received unwanted attention from many of the customers. Being a waitress wasn't exactly the best paying job in the world, however, it was enough for Chrome to pay off her debt, rent to live in Kokuyo, and no longer worry about starving anymore. On an even more positive note, the job also seemed to helping Chrome with her insecurities and gain a bit of confidence in herself.

"This is bad! I knew it was only a matter of time!" Fran freaked out, "Chrome was eaten by the Hopkinsville Goblins like I predicted!"

"What?" Ken gasped.

"Ignore him." Mukuro chuckled, nonchalantly brushing off all words that come out of Fran's mouth.

"Mukuro-chan!" M.M called out, she didn't exactly look in a positive mood as she dragged a small child from behind her, "I found this brat intruding!"

The small child looked about around the same age as Fran, though he didn't look anywhere near as innocent and childlike as him. "Intruding, was I really intruding?" the boy questioned, "Or perhaps I was instead creating events that were destined to happen."

"Those are some pretty big words coming from a brat like you!" M.M snarled.

The little boy wasn't phased at all by the insults that M.M was throwing at him. "Are my words really that big?" he asked, "Or are they only big in the eyes of someone like you?"

"What, are you calling me stupid!?" M.M growled.

The boy let out a small sigh. "I don't have time for this, I have other matters to attend to. I've come to see Mukuro Rokudo."

The character in question stood up from his chair, quickly running a hair through his pineapple shaped blue hair. "I don't recall we've met before. Do you owe something with me?"

"Master, we shouldn't get to close to him. What if he's the Hopkinsville Goblin that ate Chrome!" Fran exclaimed.

Ken rolled his eyes, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"You're a smart child for having a good sense on the superstition." the little boy complemented to Fran, "But I digress, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hex Nebbia, and I've come for the Mist Ring of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Mist Ring?" Mukuro echoed, amused.

Hex nodded his head. "Correct, you have something I want. You are the Mist Guardian in the Vongola Famiglia aren't you?"

"Kufufu!" he chuckled, "I suppose you could say that I would technically be the holder of the Mist Ring, but I don't distaste the mafia, and I don't have the Mist Ring in my possession."

Hex stood up from the ground, breaking free of M.M's grip, he reached into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out strange looking voodoo doll that looked like it was poorly stitched. "Then that means that I'll have to get answers out of you a different way."

The little boy grabbed onto the neck of his doll, squeezing it as hard as he could. This caused Ken to fall to the ground, gasping for air, almost like he was being strangled.

"Aaah!" Ken screamed out loud, the voodoo doll was in turn strangling the life out of him.

"Ken!" Chikusa gasped.

"I'm a bit of an illusionist myself. I used the precious voodoo doll to control the body of your friend." Hex explained, turning his attention to Ken who was struggling to breathe, "It's almost like he's my puppet."

Mukuro grinned. "Very clever, I see what you're doing. By threatening to lives of my comrades, you actually think I'll hand over the Mist Ring to you?"

"I suppose you're not as stupid as I expected you to be." The little boy replied, letting go of the neck of his voodoo doll which also caused Ken to be able to breathe normally again. "But that raises another question. If what you say is true, and you really don't hold the Mist Ring. Than who does?"

"That's a secret." Mukuro kept his grin.

The little boy shook his head, understanding that he wouldn't get any answers from Mukuro. "Very well. But I should warn you ahead of time: I will always get the answers I'm looking for, that's sadly just the way that the mafia works."

Those were Hex's final worsts, going on his way, leaving everyone shocked and bewildered.

Exactly who was that kid?

Ken's breathing had finally returned to normal. "What the hell was that~byon?!"

"Was that some kind of prank?" M.M pondered.

"Damnit! We have have enough annoying brats running around here~byon!

Mukuro shook his head, eyeing Hex who made his exit to Kokuyo Land.

"No, that wasn't a prank. That child knew who I was, and I'm sure he knows something that we don't."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : That's a wrap for the first chapter! I'm not exactly sure how I did in terms of introductions to the series, but I hope I didn't do too bad.

The beginning prologue for the series was a bit vague _(on purpose)_ , but it makes sense when you look at the Tri-Ni-Sette history in the series. The later half of the chapter was honestly the most fun, I tried my best to stay true to the character portrayals and not go OOC, and it turned out fun being able to test how well I know the KHR cast.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and your feedback is appreciated. Until next time!


	2. Target 2 - Ciaossu (Part 2)

**Author's Note** : Hey readers, thank you for stopping by to read this and also thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I butterflies in my stomach about publishing this series, but I've eased up on it now. Anyway, there's not really much I wanna talk about this time around so let's begin with the chapter—

 **Genre** : Action. Drama. Suspense. Mystery.

 **Summary** : All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Meanwhile, a mysterious group escapes the Vindice Prison and sets their sights on the Vongola Decimo.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, and Akira Amano-sensei, and the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I created.

* * *

 **Target II: Ciaossu! (Part 2)  
**  
When you're Tsunayoshi Sawada you just can't catch a break. Ever since the day a trigger-happy baby knocked onto his door and introduced himself as a home tutor, Tsuna has had constant encounters with random mafiosos regularly trying to kill him, and weirdos putting him out of his comfort zone. He was previously put out of his comfort zone whenever the newest student of Namimori Junior High, Kōichi, had expressed his desire for revenge and questioned why Tsuna had decided to remain a "loser".

Tsuna was happy to know he would be able to spend his weekend away from school, making it very unlikely from him to see Kōichi again, and he was able to relax.

"Hiieee! Bianchi! What are you doing?!"

 _Or_ maybe not.

The dining room table was disintegrating right before everyone's eyes. Tsuna was shocked and bewildered, but Bianchi seemed pretty proud.

"What a shame." Bianchi huffed, in disappointment, "I guess I'll have to try harder to make my experiment work."

"Experiment?"

Reborn gave off his typical smile to the young brunette, it showed how nonchalant he was. "Bianchi spent all night working on a new form of her poison cooking, it's designed to allow the user to consume common household items that aren't meant to be eaten. I've dubbed it: Poison Pica."

"That's a terrible name!"

The infant hitman wasn't the only person that was impressed with Bianchi's work, there was also Nana, who was pretty amazed that Bianchi had just destroyed her table. But then again, Nana Sawada was never known for being the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Tsu-kun, you should try to be nicer to Bianchi-chan, she prepared this meal specifically for Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Ryohei-kun, and Enma-kun."

Tsuna looked to his mother in curiosity, "Eh, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Big Bro, and Enma are coming over?"

Nana happily nodded her head in response. "I thought you already new, Reborn-kun invited him over."

"Reborn, you invited them?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, I invited those three here, we have much to discuss now that the Representatives Battle is over, and the Arcobaleno Curse has finally been lifted."

"Eh, we do?" Tsuna pondered.

"Did you forget already, No-Good Tsuna? We're going to discuss your fate with the mafia, and finally chose whether or not you'll accept your role as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"What, we're still talking about that?" Tsuna said in annoyance, "I already told you, I am NOT going to become a mafia boss."

Reborn sighed, having already expected Tsuna to make such a reply, "That's why we're having this discussion. I can't be your home tutor forever, and you need to make a decision."

It was fortunate for Nana, who seemed to have completely ignored anything her fourteen year old son said to the talking baby, brushing it off as nothing more than a "game".

"They should be here any momen—"

The conversation was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. Right before Tsuna was able to stand up from his chair, Lambo, who appeared out of nowhere, scurried towards the front door, grabbing onto the handle with his tiny, stubby, hands.

"Wants the password?" the five year old snickered.

"What?" Gokudera snarled on the other side of the door.

"Lambo-san won't let you into his kingdom, Stupidera!" Lambo teased, "Not until you tell him the password."

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU STUPID COW!"

Gokudera viciously kicked open the door, which sent Lambo flying towards a wall.

Lambo tumbled towards the wall repeatedly, picking himself up off the ground with tear filled eyes and a running nose. "Hold it in." he told himself in attempt to hold in all of his tears, but couldn't hold it in for even a few seconds, "I CAN'T!"

The five year old was just about to pull the Ten Year Bazooka from his afro and shoot himself with him, but Haru quickly rushed over and held Lambo in her arms, unaware that Lambo was going to shoot himself with the bazooka. "Gokudera! How could you?" Haru angrily demanded, "You should never assault a child like that!"

"He's the one that tried to lock us out!" Gokudera argued back.

"Now, Now!" Yamamoto chuckled, walking inside of the house, "Calm down you two, there's no need to fight."

"If it makes you feel any better Miura-san, I was attacked by a wolf on the way here." Enma joined Yamamoto in the house, where his face was covered in bandages and scratch wounds, "My injuries hurt just as much as Lambo's."

"But Enma, we don't even have wolves in this neighborhood."

"I know." he sighed.

"Uh, Haru, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Haru's come to take Lambo-chan to the park." the girl in question explained, "She promised that she was going to take Lambo there."

"Is Kyoko-chan with you?"

Haru shook her head, "Kyoko-chan's said she's with her mom and said that she couldn't come today."

"Oh, I see." Tsuna understood.

"And such a shame, too, Haru wanted to try the new chocolate-filled cream puffs." Haru huffed in disappointment. "Would you like to go, Tsuna-san?"

Reborn leapt on top of Tsuna's head, rejecting Haru's proposal, "Tsuna can't come with you today, he has important mafia business to talk about today."

"Awww, that's too bad, I really thought you would have said yes!" the girl bowed her head in anguish, facing another rejection from Tsuna. Not that it completely bothered someone as upbeat as Haru, she quickly raised her head with pride. "Not a problem, Haru will just have to go with Lambo-chan instead!"

Haru departed from the Sawada household, cheerfully waving goodbye to everyone. Tsuna was somewhat relieved to have Haru and Lambo leave the house, he felt that it was always better to keep his friends out of the mafia at all costs.

Gokudera felt relieved too, now that the two biggest nuisances were out of the house, "Hey, Reborn-san. Where's lawn-head, shouldn't he be here too?"

"Ryohei? He said that he would be coming later, but he's running a little late."

* * *

"I AM READY, I AM READY TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei proudly roared his signature catchphrase at the top of his lungs, his voice and passion was loud enough to alert the entire neighbors.

Kyoko walked into the family room, covering her ears, "What're you doing big bro, and why are you shouting so loud?"

"I got a message from Master Pao Pao! He's trying to help Sawada find his resolve!"

Kyoko innocently smiled, having putting up with the antics of her brother on a daily basis, she decided to just roll with it. "Tsuna-kun's resolve, but, what exactly does that mean?"

"That's an extremely good question, Kyoko!" he placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder, he was smiling proudly as he struggled to come up with a decent answer, "I, uh, have no idea."

" _Oh_...big bro." Kyoko smiled in embarrassment.

"But if it's a resolve that Sawada is looking for I'm going to extremely persuade him to join the Boxing Club!" Ryohei smiled, wiping the underside of his nose, "Wanna come, Kyoko?"

"I can't come, I told mom that I would help her with the housework today, sorry." Kyoko frowned.

Ryohei nodded his head in response. "Not a problem, I _extremely_ understand! Once I get back home I'll tell you all about Sawada's resolution!"

"Sounds great," Kyoko waved, "See you later."

The Sasagawa siblings went their separate ways for the morning. Ryohei did a quick morning jog on his way to the Sawada household, just like he did every morning. He let in a calm exhale, it seemed like things were starting to finally look up in life—

First the Arcobaleno Curse was finally lifted, and now Tsuna was finally going to give an explanation on his status with the mafia and find a resolve in life. It seemed like things couldn't get any better.

….

….

….

Unfortunately, it was a little _too_ early to speak of such "happy endings".

There was a strange chill sent straight up Ryohei's spine—the feeling that a mysterious presence was right behind him.

"Who's there?" Ryohei warned, getting in his upright stance position.

He was caught by surprise when he heard the sound of a young man speaking. "Target located: Vongola Famiglia Sun Guardian."

Before even given the chance to dodge any incoming attacks, he felt something hit him in the blink of an eye, he could feel something sharp hit his cheek, it felt like a claw.

"Hmm?" he questioned, his eyes shifted to red fluids pouring from his face and onto the ground.

….

 **Blood**.

It was _blood_.

"What...the the hell?" Ryohei gasped, he slightly touched the fresh wound on his cheek, wincing about over the pain.

It was at that moment...the mood had completely shifted.

 **Permanently**.

"What a weakling, I'm disgusted. I certainly hope this isn't the true Sun Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia that I'm dealing with."

The man, correction: the _boy_ that stood before Ryohei looked to be only around the age of fifteen years old. Everything about his appearance was rather tidy, from his short dirty blonde hair down to the pinstripe suit he donned.

The most peculiar thing about him was the yellow pacifier he wore around his neck, it looked like the same one that Reborn wore before his curse was lifted...or maybe _it was_ the same one.

"You know about the Vongola?!" Ryohei exclaimed, "Do you owe something with Sawada?"

"If by Sawada you're referring to the Vongola Decimo, then you would be correct." the boy crossed his arms, "I don't have the patience for dallying, so I'll be candid, hand over the Vongola Rings."

"Not a chance." the teenage boxer frowned.

"You just sacrificed your only chance to come quietly, which means that I'll have to take it by force." the mysterious boy sighed, "A typical end for such a weakling."

Ryohei looked down at the boy, examining his weapon, a pair of claw blades that seemed to be coated in bright yellow Sun Flames.

"My name is Sol, and just like you, I'm the type of person that doesn't enjoy leisure." he clenched his fist, tightening the grip onto his claw blades. "I prefer staying active and living every moment of my life to the fullest."

"That's just like me." Ryohei acknowledged.

" _Hmph_. Our ambitions shine in different directions, I can assure you." Sol continued, "It's because our skies have influenced us in different ways."

He wasted no time, rushing straight to Ryohei—who in response dodged all incoming slashes from the claw blades. When it seemed like Sol was taking a break from his slashes, Ryohei found the perfect opening and delivered an uppercut to the jaw against his opponent.

Sol slightly touched his bruised chin. He hardly even reacted to it. " _Hmph_. I intended for you to hit me, I wanted to see exactly how powerful you are."

"You'd hurt yourself just to see how strong I am?" Ryohei gasped in shock, "That's extremely weird!"

He flex his jaw a bit, and spit onto the ground. "Sacrifices are worth it, in order to achieve substantial results."

"I must admit, you seem very accomplished in the art of boxing." Sol acknowledged, "Almost like a wretched priest that I once knew a long time ago."

The proud boxer smirked, "You're looking at the Namimori Junior High Boxing Club Leader! I'm going to defeat you to the extreme!"

Ryohei discarded his shirt to the ground, and slit the Vongola Sun Ring right onto his finger. " _CAMBIO FORMA!_ "

His clothing greatly changed in a bright flash of light, now equipped with golden boxing protective gear and boxing gloves, and from behind him was a kangaroo dressed in an almost similar attire.

Sol still frowned, though he looked somewhat intrigued, "These must be the Vongola Ring upgrades that I read about in reports."

"LET'S GO KANGARYUU! MAXIMUM CANNON!" the teenage boxer roared at the top of his lungs, slamming his straight towards Sol's torso area, who countered the attack by aiming his claw blades towards Ryohei's fist, causing his hands to bleed out in the process.

This time Ryohei only stared at the blood on his hands, before clenching his fist back up and ignoring his injuries. Sol rolled up the sleeve of his blazer, and brutally scratched his arm, he only flinched a bit over the pain, however didn't seem to mind every much.

Ryohei and his kangaroo stared at Sol, confusion and horrified. "Why're you scratching yourself?"

"The key to achieving true success is to be brought down to your lowest point." Sol folded his arms, not once did a smile escape his mouth despite his conceited responses. "My lowest point: becoming a pathetic weakling."

He gently placed a finger on his heart, and took a deep breathe. " _Photosynthesis_."

His eyes closed his eyes, feeling the warmth inside of him. Ryohei had noticed that something was much different about Sol. The scratch wound that he previously gave himself had completely faded, just like it had never happened in the first place.

"Y-You can heal, too?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"As _I_ should. Only weaklings are unable to support themselves when injured." Sol rolled his sleeve back down.

He removed the claw blades from his respective hands, carelessly dropping them onto the floor. Ryohei didn't make any sudden movements, keeping his battle stance in preparation for whatever tricks he was planning.

With speed that was off the charts, Sol bolted towards Ryohei, giving the teenage boxer absolutely no time to react or even plan how to counter him. Making a 180 degree spin around Ryohei, he grabs hold of his back and right on, and painfully twisting.

"Aahh!" Ryohei screamed out in pain.

Armlocks. Quite a fitting punishment for a professional boxer like Ryohei Sasagawa.

Kangaryuu attempted to prevent free her partner from Sol's grip with some jabs to his back, however he wasn't letting go of Ryohei's arm no matter how many times the kangaroo would attack him. He stood his ground, true to his word, not letting to no matter what.

"Solar Eclipse!" he exclaimed, finally letting go of Ryohei's right arm and dropping him to the ground. Kangaryuu saw this change as a means to finally attack Sol, who dodged her and backflipped to a safe distance.

It was clear that Ryohei was now defeated, as his equipment and box animal had now vanished, returning him back to normal.

"I'm... _not_ done..." Ryohei muttered in silence. He attempted to pick himself back off the ground, however this time there was something that was stopping him.

His arm. His _right_ arm to be more specific.

As hard as Ryohei tried he couldn't get his right arm to move a muscle, it was almost as if the arm was gone, even though it was still there.

"I think you _are_ done." Sol simply scoffed. "You're probably wondering what I just did to you. Just a technique I mastered that can paralyze the human limb of my choosing."

He walked over to Ryohei, kneeling down to his view. "I assume you're wondering why I attack you in the first place. Simple: I'm here to claim something that doesn't belong to you. The power hidden within the Vongola Sun Ring."

"My boss once told me about an ancient limerick with the ability to extract internal energy when told between two people that were in synchronization with one another." Sol recalled, "At first I believed that it was ludicrous, until I actually saw it in action."

He firmly grabbed onto Ryohei's arm, looking over Vongola Ring. "How did the limerick go again? The Clams are Abrupt! The Clams are Corrupt!"

Ryohei winced a bit, realizing the fact that just as Sol had said, the internal energy was completely removed from his Vongola Sun Ring, and the Sun Flames extinguished.

"I almost forgot, I haven't even properly introduced myself since we began this senseless banter, my name is Sol." the young man once again presented himself. "I'm the Sun Guardian of the Malocchio Famiglia, and the _new_ Sun Guardian of the Vongola Ring."

"M...Malocchio?" Ryohei questioned, using all his remaining strength in the process to say one simple word.

"The Malocchio Famiglia, the _most_ formidable foe of the Vongola." Sol explained, he dropped Ryohei's lifeless hand. "In the name of the Malocchio Famiglia, we will destroy the Vongola."

The young boxer once again tried his best to stand up from the ground, and failed. There was something strange about that technique that Sol had performed on him, as his body was becoming noticeably weaker at the minute.

Once more, trying his best to gain even the smallest amount of strength.

And failed…

"If you're worried about the Vongola Ring, then don't." Sol addressed him bluntly, "I can assure you that it will now be left in far more suitable hands."

The last thing that Ryohei did before blacking out was staring at the Yellow Pacifier that was wrapped around his neck, which he was almost positive was an Arcobaleno Pacifier. Sol looked down on Ryohei, who was already unconscious. "The Malocchio Famiglia won't be merciful. Tsunayoshi Sawada won't walk out of the alive, I promise you."

* * *

Kyoya Hibari, the esteemed, yet feared, leader of the Namimori Junior High Disciplinary Committee, was known for making not only the students, but also the faculty for groveling at his feet. It was a job that he took very seriously, to the point that he even visited on weekends and punished students, and sometimes even teachers, whenever they broke any rules.

Namimori Junior High was his school.

"Kukusabe." Hibari relaxed onto his chair, addressing his right-hand man, "What's taking you so long with my hamburger steak?"

"Sorry about the wait, Hibari-san, here you go."

He examined the hamburger steak almost like it was injected with poison or something, but Hibari is the most feared person in all of Namimori, if anyone drugged his food with poison than he would know. Nevertheless, he flipped the table in frustration, dropping the hamburger steak in the process.

"Hibari-san, is something the matter?"

"This looks like it was cooked insufficiently, there is hardly any black pepper, and ketchup wasn't added either." Hibari remarked, he grabbed his plate and tossed it at a wall. "Go make me another one, and this time make sure the cuisinier gets it right this time, or I'll teach them a lesson."

"Of course, Hibari-san." Tetsuya laughed nervously.

He was also a total asshole.

Tetsuya bowed respectfully to his leader, returning back to Hibari's cuisinier to prepare him another hamburger steak that would meet up to his expectations. When you live the life as Kyoya Hibari you can't just settle for anything that didn't go his way. What happened if that didn't happen? Hibari, with tonfas in hand, would help you know your place. He was able to rest happy with his status as the most feared person in the entire town, no one would ever cross him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Hibari's thoughts were quickly cut off by the screaming of his subordinates, his eyebrow curved, "What now?"

He stood from his chair in annoyance, making his way to the hallway, which were supposed to be empty which were supposed to be empty on weekends, was now full of multiple of pompadour wearing delinquents lying on the ground in pain, even Tetsuya, covered in wounds with tears in their clothing despite having only left for a few shorts minutes, they were already badly defeated in a flash.

Hibari knelt down to Tetsuya, grabbing him by the shirt, "Kukusabe, what happened to you?"

"It..was an intruder..." he muttered in pain.

"On school grounds weekend...?" Hibari concluded, he unpleasantly looked to Tetsuya, "And you let yourself get attacked by him?"

"Hibari-san...please…" Tetsuya muttered in pain, though his words were instantly cut off by the voice of someone else.

"I've been waiting for you, Decimo Alaude."

Hibari turned his head to the figure standing before him, from the look of it he was a young man, most likely sixteen or seventeen years old. Despite his age, his skin and body looked like it was slowly decaying, his face was covered just barely wrapped in bandages, and he dressed in a familiar attire of a black top hat and matching cloak to conceal the rest of his body.

"Did you just call me Decimo Alaude..?" Hibari echoed, "I take great great offense to being compared to such a horrendous herbivore."

Tetsuya wiped the blood from his forehead, looking up at the young man, "Who is that, a cosplayer or something?"

"No, that's Vindice." Hibari corrected.

The teenage Vindice continued staring at Hibari, lifelessly at him, hanging from his neck lied a purple pacifier. "My name is Juan, the current holder of the Cloud Pacifier, and an ex-Vindice."

"I don't really care who you are. All I want to know is why you're here?" Hibari raised his steel tonfas in the air, "Or, why you're on school premises during the weekend?"

"Because you have something I want."

"Now, do I?"

"Yes." his bandage covered finger pointed to the ring that lied in Hibari's finger, "Let me reword myself: I'm the new holder of the Cloud Pacifier, and the new holder of the Vongola Cloud Ring."

Hibari could only smirk at such a conceited response, "I'd hope you're talking about a different Cloud Ring, because you'd have to kill me before I hand this over to you willingly."

Juan inhaled a bit, "That's what I was planning for. My sights are only set on your powerful ring, so I see no problem in killing you in the process."

"Then you leave me with no other choice, Cambio Forma." Hibari declared in a monotone voice, the black coat wore on his shoulders now transformed into a trench coat, he dropped the tonfa in his left hand, allowing a small hedgehog to sit in his free-hand. "I'm going to bite you to death!"

"Cambio Forma...I've already heard a bit about that from stories." Juan said unimpressed, "But a change in clothes and a small animal aren't enough to intimidate, you'll have to try harder."

"Maybe you should try to not underestimate the powers of small animals."

"Enlightenment me." Juan finished. From his empty sleeves appeared an on onslaught of chains, ones that almost all Vindice were equipped with, they were quick and filled most of the entire hall, unintentionally restraining all the injured students that still were injured on the ground. Fortunate for Hibari, who was able to quickly react and avoid the attack with a cleverly positioned backflip onto a nearby table, but unfortunate for the other students were were flooded in a pool of chains.

"I'm surprised, Decimo Alaude, you don't seem too bothered by me harming your friends. I suppose things never change."

Hibari let out a chuckle, grabbing his left tonfa, "They're not my friends. They're expendable herbivores. And by the way, I'm not Alaude, I refused to be compared to him."

"The young man that stands before me is known to be aloof, drifting clouds that protect their family an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. You are the spitting image of Alaude, Decimo Alaude." the Vindice continued to address him.

"It seems like you've done a lot of research on me, but you're still inaccurate." Hibari frowned, "Since when have I ever protected anyone?"

"I suppose it's true, I don't know everything about you, Decimo Alaude." Juan acknowledged, he materialized a flail into his right-hand, tightly gripping onto it with his corpse-like arms, "But frankly that doesn't really matter, I don't care about you, I just want the ring that you're holding."

He spun the flail across the hall like a fast moving windmill. Hibari was lucky enough to have fast enough reflexes to dodge all incoming attacks, he jumped from one table, and landed onto another table. Hibari skidded off the wall, lunging for Juan, as the two clashed together with their weapons.

"I must admit, Decimo Alaude, you seem to be quite skilled with tonfas." Juan said, eyeing his weapons with his cold eyes, "Even in modern day, you haven't changed at all."

"You're gonna stop comparing me to that herbivore." the black haired teenager snarled, he once again set the left tonfa down—allowing his hedgehog, Roll, to sit in his hands one again. "Roll: Needle Sphere Form."

The small hedgehog understood the commands of its master, leaping off the palm of Hibari's hand and igniting its body in Cloud Flames.  
 **  
One Roll!**

 **Two Rolls!**

 **Three Rolls!**

 **Four Rolls!**

 **Five Rolls!**

The small hedgehog continued to multiply itself, making several versions of itself, _9..10..11..12_. They all transformed themselves into gigantic spike-covered spheres that cornered a large amount of the narrow hall. Juan dodged all the spikes with ease, he removed the medical gauze from his mouth—exposing his decaying, yet sinister, grin.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested.." Juan remarked, "If memory serves: a man named Geppetto Lorenzini once sought to create weapons with animal characteristics, so, does this mean that the weapons you're holding are Box Animals?"

"They are." Hibari assured him, "But they can't all be winners, a majority of them are herbivores that don't meet to my expectations."

The size of the spiked-spheres were growing bigger by the second, which didn't bother Hibari and Juan who continued to dodge the spikes and make their way to safer areas of the hall, almost fitting themselves in like a puzzle piece. Juan lifted up his left sleeve, which revealed his bandage covered arm.

"Decimo Alaude, there's something that you should know about me. I have a Cloud Flame, yes, but I'm also a Vindice—"

"I don't care." Hibari bluntly chuckled.

"I'm also a Vindice, so I also hold the Flames of Night." he finished the sentence.

Without warning, Juan vanished right before Hibari's eyes, appearing right behind his back. With flail tightly gripped into his hands, he swung his weapon from behind, which sent Hibari flying towards the wall, before even having the chance to recover from his injury, Juan dashed straight towards Hibari and swung his flail right into his stomach.

"Ghh!" Hibari muttered in pain.

All the spiked spheres that were previously summoned all disappeared, almost like a confirmation that Hibari was now unable to fight. Juan slowly hovered his body towards him, dragging his flail with him in the process. His dry eyes scrolled their focus to Hibari's right finger, which lied the Vongola Cloud Ring, that glowed in a purple aura.

He clutched onto Hibari's arm, taking a quick examine of the ring for himself. His index finger gently touched the tip of Hibari's ring.

"The clams are abrupt! The clams are corrupt!"

The Cloud Flames on Hibari's ring extinguished, he had attempted to stand up from the ground, but collapsed.

"What...the...hell..you..do..to..me?" Hibari spoke, he struggled with his words as he coughed out blood in the process.

"I simply took something that I believed didn't belong to you, the Vongola Cloud Ring."

He once again tried to stand back onto his feet, only to be stopped by Juan, who stomped right onto his back.

"Decimo Alaude, if you want to consider yourself a formidable foe and worthy guardian in the eyes of the Malocchio Famiglia then I would suggest that you continue training." he once again covered his mouth with the bandages, "Because as far as I'm concerned, the only herbivore that I see, is you."

Hibari forcefully picked himself back off the ground, however it was too late, Juan had already vanished, like he had vanished into thin air. He looked down to his body, now full of his untreated wounds.

In anger, Hibari yanked off the left-sleeve of his white dress-shirt, wrapping the sleeve around his knee to cover his flesh wound, acting as a makeshift bandage. This was truly the most humiliating moment for Hibari, always known as being the strongest and most unbeatable guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, he was simply toyed with by Juan, and lost the powers of his Vongola Ring.

Tetsuya rushed to the aid of his boss, attempting to help him off the ground, "Hibari-san, are you okay?"

"Get your hands off me." Hibari hissed, slapping away Tetsuya's hand in the process, "I could care less about my injuries. The real loss regards my pride that was just shattered."

Hibari looked to his Vongola Cloud Ring, once bright and glowing in a purple aura, was now dull and lacked any vividness.

"Shit." he growled, slamming his fist on the wall in a fit of anger to the point that it left a pretty sizeable dent in the wall, frightening the other delinquents.

"H-Hibari-san…?" Tetsuya stammered, "Is there anything that can be done?"

For a few minutes, Hibari didn't respond. "I need to regain my pride, I need to restore back what previously belonged to me..."

He gritted his teeth in anger, grabbing his confa, "I'm going to bite that man to _death_."

* * *

After leaving the Sawada household, Haru took the five year of Lambo to the local park in Namimori. Out of all the children that were having fun at the playground, there was no doubt that Lambo was the most mischievous and misbehaved child. That's not really hard to understand when you realize that he's a child raised in the mafia.

Lambo was riding the swing in a completely dangerous and careless manner, swinging higher and higher as Haru pushed him. "

Gya-ha-ha!" the five year old screamed as high as he could, "Everyone looks like ants from up here! Higher Haru! Push me higher!"

All the other kids and parents were completely bewildered by how loud and off-putting he was for a five year old.

The only person that seemed to enjoy Lambo's childish antics was a girl that seemed to be around Haru's age. The girl looked like a traditional Japanese Maiko, her light green hair was neatly tied into a bun that was abundant with beautiful flowers, and kimono.

"So cute!" she cried out, her outburst send Lambo flying off the swing, bumping his head into the sandbox, "Aaah!"

"Ow! Hold it in." the injured Lambo muttered in pain, there was a large bump at the top of his head.

Haru angrily turned her attention to the green haired girl. "Hey, what was that for?!"

The girl in question rushed her attention over to Lambo and Haru.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl cried about, she pulled out a First Aid Kit from out of nowhere, applying rubbing alcohol, an assortment of different ointments, bandages, and finally finished it by giving Lambo a kiss on the cheek. "There, that's better."

"Hahi! You're really good with kids!"

The girl happily nodded her head. "That's right! I love children!" she replied, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sayori Hamasaki."

"I'm Haru Miura, nice to meet you!"

"So is Lambo your brother?" Sayori asked.

"No, he's not my brother." Haru explained to her, "He's a friend of someone I know."

Sayori smiled happily, then her attention turned to Lambo's ginormous afro which seemed to be full of tons of candy and pink grenades, what really stuck out to Sayori is a ring that brightly glowed green inside of Lambo's afro.

 _"Is that a Vongola Ring!?"_ she thought in her head. She had recognized the Vongola Ring from past experiences, but she never expected it to be under the possession of such a small child.

"The clams are abrupt! The clams are corrupt!"

Sayori gently tapped the tip of Lightning Ring, harnessing the external energy from inside of Lambo's ring.

Lambo realized that Sayori placed her hand somewhere in his afro, and he smirked a bit. "I see what you're doing. You're trying to take Lambo-san's candy!" the five year old reached deep into his afro, pulling out lots of different grape flavored candies, "Too bad! You don't get any!"

"The clams are abrupt?" Haru obliviously pondered, "What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Sayori stammered, waving her hands back in forward, "It was just something that I thought of."

Sayori sighed in relief, realizing that Haru was close to finding out that she was extracting energy from Lambo's Vongola Ring.

"It's been great seeing you, Lambo-chan!" Sayori smiled, patting Lambo on the head once last time before she took off, "I'm glad that we met!"

Haru happily waved goodbye to Sayori. "She was seemed kinda strange, but she sure was nice." Haru thought to herself, she suddenly gasped in shock, "Wait! How did she already know Lambo-chan's name?"

* * *

Once Haru left to take Lambo to the park, Tsuna lead Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma back to his bedroom, which had become the official meeting spot for the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia, so that they can discuss what Tsuna's fate would be as the Vongola Decimo. With Lambo out of the house, Tsuna's bedroom was as quiet as a mouse, all that could be heard were the quiet and peaceful snoring of Tsuna's Box Animal, a cowardly lion cub known as Natsu, who rested on his bed.

"Hehehe, it's good to see you, Natsu." Enma walked over, giving the lion cub a pat on the head.

Yamamoto took a seat onto the floor, "Hey kiddo, where are the other guardians? Shouldn't Hibari and Chrome be here too?"

Reborn sat down in his chair, taking sips of his espresso, "We'll hold another family meeting whenever Chrome and Ryohei arrive, but Hibari hates you crowds and doesn't associate himself with you guys, so he won't be attending."

"So, what exactly are we talking about?" asked Tsuna.

"Well first, I think it's best to focus on your lack of resolution. I've been your home tutor for almost a year, and you still have yet haven't accomplished a single goal." Reborn reminded him, he stood up from his chair and pulled out a chart, "I've prepared a diagram for this circumstance."

The chart represented all of the goals that Tsuna had yet to accomplish. Improving his terrible grades, becoming more athletic, confessing his love to Kyoko Sasagawa, and finally accepting his role to become the Vongola Decimo.

They were all zero percent.

"Hieee! I haven't changed at all!"

"There's nothing to worry about Tenth." Gokudera gave his bumbling boss a thumbs up, "I believe that you've changed tremendously over the past year!"

"I made one for you too, Gokudera." Reborn unfolded another chart from his pocket, it represented all of the goals that he had yet to accomplish. Becoming the right-hand man of Tsuna, discovering the existence of an ogopogo, becoming a master pianist, and getting over his "Bianchi-phobia".

They were all **ZERO** percent.

"No way! I'm terrible at finding resolution!" Gokudera curled into a ball, hiding in the corner to rethink his life decisions.

"Reborn is so brutal!" Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Hey Reborn, if this meeting is about finding Tsuna-kun's resolve, then why am I here?" Enma questioned, "I'm part of the Simon Famiglia, not the Vongola."

"I know, this isn't just about Tsuna finding his resolve, it also applies to his allies as well." the infant hitman replied, he then smiled, "Besides, the Vongola and the Simon have been close since the days of the Vongola Primo."

Yamamoto chuckled, dumbfoundedly, "I don't think I have a resolve!"

"That's not true, Yamamoto, everyone has something that they could improve on."

"I still don't really get it!" Yamamoto was still laughing in his usual oblivious manor.

"Hmm." Reborn muttered through his closed mouth, he took some more sips through his espresso, unsatisfied with such an ignorant statement.

The brown haired teenager in question crossed his arms angrily. "It doesn't matter what you say, I don't want to become a mafia boss!"

Reborn quietly took another sip of his coffee, "I was expecting you to say that. Fortunately for you, you can have the next few weeks to think about that you really want."

"When that happens I'll still tell you I don't want to become a—"

And then it happened.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

It was an explosion. At eleven o'clock in the morning, on a day that seemed quite sunny and lighthearted, the last thing that Tsuna could have ever expected was to be caught by the surprise of a detonation.

The Sawada Household bursted into shambles, and Tsuna and his friends had completely blacked out in shock. The bedroom was almost unrecognizable to its appearance in a few short minutes, the books and furniture were damaged beyond repair, the windows were shattered, and the room now smelled of debris and smoke.

Tsuna struggled ferociously to stand up from the ground, the explosion caused temporary deafness, and he was unable to move a muscle.

 _"What...happened...?"_

 _"What happened...?"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"_

 _"My body...I can't move."_

He attempted to get onto his feet once more—and failed again. Even his even his fingertips struggled to make any sudden movements. What's going on? Who could have possibly done this? It was clear that the battle against Bermuda and the Vindice was far from being the last battle for the Vongola Famiglia, and a new one was just about to begin.

Just goes to show—when you're Tsunayoshi Sawada, you just can't catch a break.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I really didn't wanna stop writing this, but I needed to find a cliffhanger where I could end this episode. Now we're introduced to the new baddies of this series the "Malocchio Famiglia" _( not relation to the Hell Ring, totally forgot about that when I was making this_ _^_^; ),_ who have some kind of vendetta against the Vongola and want to purge the world of them.

My goal when writing these villains was to make someone that could give Tsuna & company a challenge by pushing them harder than any other villains previously did.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and your feedback is always appreciated. Until next time!


	3. Target 3 - Two Skies

**Author's Note** : Hey readers, thank you for stopping by to read this and I appreciate the feedback on the previous chapters. I've been struggling to figure out what to write the author's note, so let's start the chapter—

 **Genre** : Action. Drama. Suspense. Mystery.

 **Summary** : All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Meanwhile, a mysterious group escapes the Vindice Prison and sets their sights on the Vongola Famiglia.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, and Akira Amano-sensei, and the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I created.

* * *

 **Target III: Two Skies.**

The Namimori Diner was a normal run of the mill dinner, there wasn't anything particularly interesting about the place. The atmosphere wasn't that great, the food wasn't really anything that was too special, and business was very slow half the time—

Well at least that was before a thirteen year old girl named Chrome had applied for a job at the dinner, making many customers, especially the middle school students, come back in order to see her again.

In hindsight, Chrome Dokuro wasn't exactly the best waitress in the world, she often stuttered her lines and often avoided making eye contact, but she was an awfully cute and shy girl that got a lot of attention from many customers.

Chrome walked over to a young boy that was sitting at a table all by himself. "W-Welcome to Namimori Dinner, my name is Chrome Dokuro." the purple haired girl greeted, embarrassingly giving her dress a slight curtsy, "How m-may I help you?"

The customer continued to hide the menu with their face. "Hmm. There are so many choices to eat, I'm unable to chose."

"That's okay, y-you may take your time." Chrome insisted.

"You're name is _Chrome Dokuro_ , I've never heard of someone with a name like that." the customer pondered out loud, "Now, why does that name sound familiar?"

" _Chrome Dokuro_?"

" _Chrome Dokuro_..."

" _Mu..ku..ro..._ " he recalled, " _Ro..kudo..._ "

"Mukuro Rokudo."

It was clear that this ominous customer was already well aware of Mukuro, and was simply trying to deceive Chrome...

"You know, Mukuro-sama?" she asked, feeling somewhat uneasy being around this person, despite having the voice that seemed to belong to a small child around the age of eight or ten, they had such a powerful aura. "Are you...friends with him?"

Chrome already knew it was a bit of a gamble to ask if this person was friends with Mukuro, since he seemed clearly like an enemy—

"Friend, I'm afraid not. Mukuro Rokudo is nothing more than an acquaintance..." the customer paused, "What about you? Is Mukuro Rokudo a friend of yours."

She embarrassingly took a few steps back, visibly blushing from her cheeks. "Well...well...Mukuro-sama is someone I already adore, so I think we are friends."

"That's astounding."

"It..is?" Chrome asked.

"Yes, it had never occurred to me that anyone could like a man like Mukuro Rokudo." he stated firmly.

" _W-What?_ " Chrome gasped.

"However, there's a question that I feel the need to ask you...?" the customer responded. "Have you any idea what kind of person Mukuro Rokudo is?"

"Any...idea...?" Chrome echoed his words.

"One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to _understand_ and to be _understood_." the customer responded, "Do you understand who you're dealing with, do you truly understand Mukuro Rokudo?"

"I...I do understand," Chrome stammered with confidence, "Mukuro-sama."

"I didn't mean anything against you, I must have said something offensive," the customer replied, "Truthfully, I think we share a special similarity. We're two sides of the same coin, Chrome Dokuro."

He stood up from the table, fortunately his small and petite body didn't put too much weight onto the table. The boy held onto the eyepatch girl's hand—his gripped felt like it belonged to an adult man, yet the customer was a little boy that only seemed to be an elementary school student. Chrome felt a little agitated, she wanted to leave out of fear towards this strange boy, but she also wanted to stay and find out more with this boy's relationship with Mukuro.

"The Clams are Abrupt," he whispered, "The Clams are Corrupt."

Chrome had felt a strange feeling coming from her finger, however she was far too focused on this strange boy to pay any attention.

"I would appreciate it if you took in all the information I provided you," he let out a inhale, "Chrome Dokuro."

The little boy climbed out of the booth, making his way towards the exit. Chrome had found in a little odd to be having such a shock conversation with a little boy, though she didn't put too much thought into it—having interacted with many different talking infants over the past year.

"Excuse me sir, w-would you like to put in a good review for the Namimori Dinner?" Chrome followed him from behind.

"That won't be necessary, I only came here to speak with you."

He pushed open the doors, before leaving Chrome with one final message—

"That reminds me, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Hex Nebbia, of the Malocchio Famiglia. And the new Mist Guardian of the Vongola Ring."

As he left through the doors, Chrome had noticed something strange about him. The little boy had an indigo pacifier hanging around his neck.

She was about to react to the pacifier when she noticed that Hex had drained her Vongola Mist Ring from its power.

"Oh no," she gasped, looking at her ring, "What happened?!"

* * *

After the bomb attack, Tsuna and his guardians were caught by complete surprise and blacked out, an event so unpredictable that even the world's greatest hitman hardly even had time to react to such a horrific event. As several minutes passed, everyone woke up and got back to their feet, now horrified at the events that had just happened.

Every piece of furniture now lied in shambles.

Tsuna's room, his house, was completely destroyed.

"What happened?" Gokudera muttered. "What the fuck just happened?!"

"Geez, that really did a number on my ears." Yamamoto moaned in pain, still hearing a high pitch ringing coming from both his ears.

Tsuna looked around at his room, completely hysterical about his predicament. "The house...what...what..happened to the house? How did this-"

"Never mind the house, the Vongola's insurance can cover all the damages." Reborn cut in, climbing onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "Right now we need to focus on whether or not anyone was hurt, let's go see Mama and Bianchi."

"We..we've gotta find Kyoko-chan and the others too, what if they're hurt!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Enma nodded in agreement, feeling just as paranoid about the situation as Tsuna was. "I think Tsuna-kun's right, I'm worried about Adelheid and the others!"

Yamamoto smiled in a typical optimistic demeanor, and gently placed his hands on Tsuna and Enma's shoulders. "Relax you two, it's best to stay calm in this situation."

"Yamamoto's right, we're probably in more danger here than they are." Reborn added to his words of confidence.

Tsuna lead his friends down the stairs where it looked just as bad downstairs as it did upstairs, he saw that Fuuta and I-Pin had taken cover and hin in the corners of the room, and Bianchi was in the middle of the room, with Nana who had passed out.

"What happened, is everyone okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, seems to be." Bianchi replied. Fortunately, she was already equipped with her pair of goggles, preventing Gokudera to pass out from a stomach ache at such an irrelevant time.

Reborn looked to Nana, who unconsciously lied in the arms of Bianchi. "What happened to Mama?"

"Mama's just fine, she passed out due to the shock from the explosion." Bianchi assured them in relief.

"That's good to hear." Tsuna inhaled, with a visible smile.

It was clear that Reborn had felt a little relieved to know that as well. "It's for the best that we leave mama out of this situation, there's no doubt that whatever is going on is the work of the mafia."

"You're right, we should go and find Kyoko-chan and Haru."

They were about to leave for the door when they were interrupted, when they heard the voice of a girl—

"Ufufufu...leaving so soon, Hayato!" the girl childishly giggled, her acrobatic skills were off the charts, making several flips off the wall to confuse Gokudera, and finally attacking him with a well placed karate chop to the back of his head, subsequently causing the silver haired delinquent to fall right to the ground.

"Who's that?!" Enma exclaimed.

"Is that Adult I-Pin?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes a bit, taking a look at the girl once more, however this couldn't have been the truth as the real I-Pin from the present time was still hiding in the corner with Fuuta. He decided to just shrug it off as a look-alike for now.

She was a girl of similar chinese heritage from I-Pin, dressed in a bright red qipao and white tights. One thing that seemed really strange about this girl was the red pacifier around her neck.

"I have no idea who you're talking about! That's not my name! My name is Changying Shao!" the girl proudly introduced herself, she payed no attention to Gokudera, who was getting back onto his feet. "My friends call me Chang for short!"

"Like I care!" Gokudera protested, he pulled his supply of dynamite, aiming them at Chang from behind. Almost like a special intuition, Chang was able to sense the presence of the dynamite, performing a roundhouse kick to shoot them into the sky right before they exploded.

"Hey, don't interrupt me whenever I'm talking!" Chang pouted.

Like the others, Yamamoto was struck by surprise at the presence of Chang, however his attention shifted to a strange and haunting presence coming from behind him.

 _ **Spin...**_

 _ **Click...**_

"A gun!" he exclaimed, wasting no time to retrieve the katana on his back, and swinging his sword at an unbelievably fast level, to the point that he successfully sliced the bullet from behind him in half.

"Damn, you're pretty good, almost no one could deflect that!"

Yamamoto turned to see the person that was standing from behind him, a teenager that seemed to be fifteen or sixteen years old, who appeared to be an outlaw, even more noticeable with the cowboy hat he wore. He also wore a blue pacifier around his neck, which Yamamoto didn't notice.

"Hm, thanks!" Yamamoto grinned. "You're not bad either."

"Guess your my opponent, the name's Renzo Piovere ." the young man introduced, swinging his revolver around his index finger.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Hey baseball idiot," Gokudera growled, "Stop socializing with these bastards."

"Sorry," Yamamoto chuckled in return.

"I take it you're the ones that caused the explosion..?" Reborn frowned.

"Damn right, we did!" Renzo smirked, "But I wasn't expecting you to survive so easily!"

These people weren't showing any signs of leaving or coming in peace, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked to each other realizing that there was only one thing left to do—

"Cambio Forma!" the two boys exclaimed simultaneously.

Gokudera opened his eyes, which were now covered by a pair of sunglasses. His body was now covered in a bandolier of dynamite, giving him a bigger supply of dynamite to fight with. Instead of his usual cigarettes, his mouth held a pipe, though it seemed to only be used to ignite the dynamite he had.

He was joined by a small kitten, dressed in the same glasses and bandolier that Gokudera wore, with ears that were engulfed in Storm Flames.

Yamamoto now held dual wielding katanas in his hands, while normally looking like an average middle school student he was now dressed in and traditional Japanese hakama which made him resemble that of a samurai. Unlike Gokudera, he was joined by two companions, a small bird, and a dog from the Akita breed.

"What's with the costume change?" Chang questioned dumbfoundedly.

"Damn, you're practically the spitting image of Ugetsu!" Renzo exclaimed, he made a finger camera at Yamamoto, noticing the uncanny resemblance.

"Ugetsu, the Vongola Primo's Rain Guardian?" Gokudera asked.

"Yup, Yup, Yup!" Chang chimed into the conversation.

"How the hell do these brats know about the Vongola?" Gokudera pondered.

"Hey! Who you calling a kid?" Chang pouted. The girl sprinted into action towards Gokudera who returned the favor by sending a dozen sticks of dynamite her way—she swiftly flipped frontwards out of harm's way, causing everyone behind her to duck in cover from the exploding dynamite.

She performed a light jab to the stomach on Gokudera, which sent him ricocheting against a wall.

"Gokudera-san!" Enma called out in concern, he willingly entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, making his way towards Chang who simply cartwheeled out of the way, which sent the red haired boy crashing towards Gokudera on accident. Yamamoto rushed to the aid of his fallen comrades when he was stopped by the sound of Renzo's gun—

 _ **Click...**_

"Where do you think you're going?"

Yamamoto smiled obliviously. "I have to admit, you guys are pretty strong."

"Damn right. You're looking at Renzo Piovere, the greatest outlaw in the mafia. _And_ , the newest Rain Guardian of the Vongola."

"You are..?" Yamamoto questioned, "But I didn't hear anything about that."

"Man, you're dense.." Renzo sighed, "What I mean, is that I'm taking the ring from you."

"So, you're going to try and take the ring from me?" Yamamoto asked, he smiled competitively. "Sounds fun to me."

"Believe me, you're gonna regret saying that." Renzo smirked, he pressed down onto the trigger of his revolver.

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Bang!**_

 _ **Bang!**_

Yamamoto readied his respective swords, using his fast reflexes to deflect all the incoming bullets one-by-one, which wasn't easy as the bullets poured out like they were in a machine gun. To make matters even worse Renzo was not showing any signs of tiring out, which was trouble for Yamamoto who was unable to find an opening and strike Renzo down. He unintentionally let his guard down for a split second, with one of the bullets bouncing off the wall and hitting him in the rm.

"Aaah!" the young baseball student screamed out in pain.

He instantly dropped his weapons, grabbing hold of his wound to prevent himself from bleeding out.

Renzo only stared at Yamamoto before kicking him onto the ground and aiming his revolver at him—

"Get away from the baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled, he rushed over to his fellow guardians aid, only to be kicked back against the wall by Chang.

"Learn to play by the rules, Hayato," Chang glared at the silver haired delinquent, "I've already struck you down!"

Renzo finally lowered his revolver away from Yamamoto, "M'kay, I think we've done enough Chang—let's just do what we came here for."

"Okie, dokie!" Chang grabbed onto Gokudera's hand, where his Vongola Storm Ring lied. Renzo mimicked the similar actions, grabbing onto Yamamoto's hand where the Vongola Storm Ring was.

"The Clams are Abrupt! The Clams are Corrupt!"

There was something familiar about those lines to Tsuna—they sounded like the same ones that Kōichi said to him in the restroom at the Namimori Diner yesterday.

He kept silent about it.

The predicament caused both Gokudera and Yamamoto to wince at the feeling, like they were having energy drained from their bodies. The two were in too much pain in order to recover from their attacks against Chang and Renzo.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"The Clams are Abrupt?" Reborn echoed, "Clams, as in Vongola Rings?"

"All this talk about clams makes me really wanna go to the beach!" Chang laughed.

"Be quiet..." Renzo replied to her, "Anyway, now that we're done those two have no reason to continue living."

Before being given another chance to speak, Renzo was cut off by someone—

"That'll do it for now!"

"Oh, it's the boss!" Chang smiled, "He's finally here!"

"The...boss...?" Tsuna muttered to himself, he turned around to see the person that stood in front of him...

A boy around the age of fourteen years old, weak and fragile body, spiky cyan hair, and dressed in a black hoodie among many things...

It was...

Kōichi Hanamori!

"Kōichi!" Tsuna gasped in shock.

"Hello again, Sawada." he waved, smiling softly.

"Kōichi, what's going on? Do you know these people? And why're they attacking my friends?" Tsuna demanded.

"You really haven't caught on, No-Good Tsuna?" his infant home tutor asked him, "Kōichi is obviously not on our side."

The cyan haired teeanger grinned eagerly, "The Arcobaleno's right, I have no intention of aiding anyone in the Vongola Famiglia."

"Vongola, you know about the mafia?" Tsuna gasped.

"Of course, I'm mafia too!" he frowned, "I'm the one that send Renzo, and Chang to come after you guys!"

"That was... _you_!" Tsuna exclaimed, feeling a bit of anger come from inside of him.

"Renzo, mind giving me a hand?" Kōichi requested.

"Gotcha!" the young man replied, he grabbed a spare revolver from his holster and tossed it to Kōichi.

Kōichi simply smiled, slightly tilting his head and pointing the revolver to his temple.

" _Ci vediamo dall'altra parte_!" he smiled one last time.

Tsuna looked at him in confusion, it sounded like Kōichi was Italian but he couldn't understand, though it seemed like Reborn knew what he was saying.

Without any time to spare, Kōichi finally pulled the trigger—

 _ **Bang!**_

The blue haired teenagers lifeless body dropped to the ground...

"Hieeee!" Tsuna shrieked, "Is he...dead?"

"Unlikely, he's most likely planning...something." Reborn deduced.

Everyone stared at Kōichi's unconsious body for a few minutes, when suddenly the blue haired boy slammed his fists onto the ground, standing back up.

"Mmmhahahaha, I'm reborn," Kōichi smirked, the formerly icy blue and innocent eyes he once wore with pride were gone, now substituted for a pair of pure black eyes. "—And I'm going to kill Sawda, with my Dying Will."

A bright orange flame appeared on his forehead, one that Tsuna recognized all too well.

"Is that Dying Will Mode?" he gasped in shock.

"I've seen this before." Reborn answered Tsuna's question, "This is Dying Will Rage Mode. It works similar to Hyper Dying Will Mode, releasing a person's hidden awareness, but also cancels out other human emotions,—"

"And increases the abnormal behavior of the human body, and other emotions like anger."

"I think what the Arcobaleno is trying to say is..." Kōichi finished his sentence, "It makes me crazy!"

"It also gives him a boost of intelligence." Renzo snarked.

"Tsuna!" Reborn addressed him, "Catch these!" the infant tossed him two pills and a pair of childish-looking wool mittens.

Tsuna let out a slight sigh, not really wanting to fight, but also not really have a chosen. He put on the mittens, and swallowed both pills. The effects of the pill caused him to gain an alteration in personality, now behaving in a calm and collected demeanor. He narrowed his sharp, orange eyes, looking somewhat annoyed at the situation.

"I don't exactly know who you are." the young mafioso addressed, his voice now sounding far more calm and confident than before, "But I can't forgive people who harm my comrades!"

He flexed his fingers a bit, with his gloves changing appearance, instead of his innocent yarn mittens, they were now a bulky gauntlet, drenched in the color red, and a pair of matching headphones. The final touch to his change in appearance was a small lion cub that stood proudly on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" the brown haired teenager asked to his lion.

Gokudera looked at Koichi and gave him a smirk, "You're...dead."

Koichi raised his eyebrow, looking somewhat intrigued at the current situation. "Such a nostalgic feeling of deja vu." he chuckled a bit to himself, "You look just like _him_."

"Him?" Tsuna echoed, "You're talking about Vongola Primo, aren't you?"

"That's right, Primo and I are enemies. I've come to seek revenge, but since Primo is no longer with us, my sights have been set on his successor. I've come to Japan to seek out the Seven Vongola Rings and purge the world of its guardians. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if the world was purged of the mafia."

"You were friends with Vongola Primo?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow, in confusion. "But you're a new student in Namimori Junior High, shouldn't that mean that you're only fourteen years old?"

"I haven't been fourteen for hundreds of years, to be completely honest, I haven't the slightest clue how old I am." Koichi simply brushed off, he took a slow stop before finishing his sentence, "And by the way, I'm not really a new student in your school, that was simply a cover up to hide my true identity, but I suppose your Hyper Intuition can detect anything."

Reborn grimaced, finally understanding who this boy was, "You, I think I know who you are. You were the ringleader responsible for the mafia massacre that happened over four hundred years ago. The Malocchio Fami—"

"Giove Giovanni, the first and only boss of the Malocchio Famiglia." the boy in question interrupted Reborn, "Koichi was nothing more than a fake name that I used to get into Namimori Junior High."

"Malocchio Famiglia?" Tsuna asked, he turned his attention back to Reborn, "What is he talking about?"

"The Malocchio Famiglia, one of the Vongola's greatest rivals from the past, they once tried to overthrow Vongola Primo during his retirement and steal the Vongola Rings, but they were all arrested by the Vindice." the infant hitman answered, he was still confused about the situation. "But it raises another question, how could they have escaped. I doubt the Vindice would let them escape."

Giove shook his head, refraining from giving out any information, "That's a secret that stays with me."

Tsuna gritted his teeth, he looked over to Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma who were still against the wall in pain. "I don't care who you are, I don't care about revenge, and I don't care about the mafia! All I care is that you crossed the line by hurting my friends!"

Giove looked at the young mafioso, more specifically at his eyes, letting out a small chuckle. "It seems like the apples truly don't fall too far from the trees. You're exactly like _him_."

"Let's go, Natsu!" Tsuna called out, the miniature lion cub stepped off his shoulder and transformed itself into a glowing red gauntlet. "Modo Attaco! Mitena di Vongola Primo! Burning Axle!"

This was the first fight that Tsuna had ever had since his battle against Bermuda during the Arcobaleno Representatives Battle, which was about six months ago, and Tsuna was feeling pretty confident in himself that he would be able to stand a fair chance against Giove.

The Malocchio Primo wasted no time, swiftly backflipping away from any action before Tsuna could even aim towards him, he narrowed his eyes at the teenage boy. "You don't just look like Primo, you battle like him too, getting yourself into dangerous situations to protect your friends."

"Damnit, I missed." Tsuna muttered under his breathe.

Giove stared at Tsuna in confusion. "I'm not really sure what just happened. Your lion cub is also a weapon?"

"That's right, if you've been trapped in Vindice Prison this entire time, then there's no way you could have heard of Box Weapons." Tsuna recalled, "You've probably never even heard about the Millefiore ordeal from ten years in the future."

"No, I've never even heard of that name before." Giove admitted. "But, I wouldn't mind having a lion cub just like the one you have."

"Natsu's not for sale, so tough luck." Tsuna responded calmly.

"No problemo, I have other ways of getting the things I want." Giove smiled, he grabbed hold of the strange talisman that was wrapped around his neck. "Help me, my friend."

The talisman glew brightly in bright orange flames.

"What is that thing?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow.

"This is the Judgement Charm, my pride and joy." he informed, "It works similarly to those gloves that you're wearing. Let me demonstrate."

Giove charged towards Tsuna with an immense amount of speed, with Tsuna doing the exact same, which caused them both exchange multiple punches and kicks towards each other, without any signs of getting tired out.

Their fighting styles were almost identical.

Tsuna turned the tables by uppercutting right into the air, and opened both his palms.

He narrowed his eyes even more, "Operation X."

" _Understood boss, initiating X-Burner firing sequence_." replied a female computerized voice coming from the pair of headphones that Tsuna wore.

"X-Burner!" he screamed, unleashing an extremely blast of Sky Flames, using his right-burner to create soft flames to support him in battle, all while his hard flames is fired forward, while airborne there no possibly way for Giove to dodge the attack.

Giove smiled sadistically, holding up his talisman, "Forza della Vita!"

The Judgment Charm absorbed all the Sky Flames from the X-Burner that Tsuna had unleashed on him, afterwards he landed back onto the ground, unphased by how high he was in the air.

"That was hectic," Giove complimented, "But now it's my turn to show you what I can do!"

He once again charged into action—this time ignoring any other part of Tsuna, and aiming right for his stomach. The young vongola winced in pain, before falling onto his knees.

"Estrazione di Synchro!" the Malocchio Decimo declared, delivering one final jab to Tsuna's chest.

He attempted to counter the attack, dodge, or do just about anything, but he couldn't, Giove just seemed to be on a different league of strength. The young mafioso fell to the ground, the flame on his forehead extinguished, and his red gloves returned back to a childish pair of wool mittens.

Giove stared at the unconscious Tsuna on the ground. "It's a shame that things that to turn out this way, but I suppose that's just how the mafia world has to work."

He wasted no time attack him once more, continuously trampling Tsuna with the bottom of his foot.

 _ **Stomp!**_

 _ **Stomp!**_

 _ **Stomp!**_

"I'll...kill you!" Gokudera exclaimed, finally standing up from the rubble to attack Giove with his dynamite, but was quickly stopped by another teenage boy with blonde hair and dressed in a black suit, who used a sharp pair of claw blades to swipe Gokudera back to the wall.

"I won't let you weaklings interfer." he addressed him, "We're going to kill your boss, and you're going to watch us."

It was _Sol_ , the same young man that previously defeated Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Tsuna, no!" Yamamoto gasped, he grabbed his swords and attempted to save him from Giove, but was caught by a chain wrapped around his leg, sending him flying towards a wall. The one who attacked was a teenage boy dressed in a top hat and cloak.

"Know your place, Decimo Ugetsu."

 _Juan_ , the Vindice that previously attacked Kyoya Hibari in the halls of Namimori Junior High.

"I won't let you hurt, Tsuna-kun!" Enma yelled, he kicked himself back onto his feet and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and now equipped with all his weapons, "You're done!"

The red haired boy was about to make his way to Giove, but his body was shot back to the wall with a tessen.

"Did you really think you can live with such a hasty action?"

 _Sayori Hamasaki_ , the same girl that exchange a brief meeting with Lambo and Haru.

 _ **Stomp!**_

 _ **Stomp!**_

"F...Fuck you!" Gokudera called out in pain.

Giove nonchalantly stared at the young vongola, simply shrugging off the multitude of flesh wounds that covered the boys body. He clutched onto his finger, staring at the Vongola Sky Ring that was still on his finger.

"Sawada, I have a story to tell you," Giove informed the boy, despite him still being knocked out cold. "There were once two sides of the same coin, the same but awfully different..."

"They found a way to become in synch with one another, and eventually learned to exploit and steal the respective powers from one another with the power of clams."

"The Clams are Abrupt! The Clams are Corrupt!"

Even though Tsuna was knocked out, he still winced a bit over the feeling. The energy from his Vongola Ring was being completely drained before everyone's eyes. Tsuna's injured comrades lied in their respective places, helplessly being forced to watch as the power of Tsuna's ring was completely drained.

"What..." Gokudera attempted to speak up. "What did you to do the Tenth!?"

"Something seems off about this entire situation," Reborn pondered, "How were the Malocchio able to steal energy from the Vongola Rings? Something about this seems a little shady."

Giove smiled. "Remember the technique that I previously used on Sawada?"

Reborn took a moment to think before remembering. "Estrazione di Synchro, it means Synchro Extraction in Italian."

"It's a technique I got from the Judgment Charm," Giove explained, "I can extract something anyone of my choosing. There are limits to my powers: I can only use this technique someone with a similar body and level of power as me, otherwise it won't have any effect."

"And you used this technique to exploit some of Tsuna's blood?" Reborn assumed.

"Right!" he retorted, "This plan would have never worked If I didn't, I'm not related to the Vongola."

"So what happens to the energy you stole from Tsuna's ring?" Reborn asked.

"It all goes to my Evil Eye Ring," Giove answered, showing off his black and orange colored ring, "I wouldn't want to put this to waste."

"Evil Eye Ring? Those are the seven set of rings that were used in the mafioso massacre."

He knelt down to Tsuna, once again engulfing his fist in the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, that's when his attention turned to Reborn, who stared at him with a look of anger.

"That's weird, you're not gonna stop me, Arcobaleno?" Giove raised an eyebrow.

"As much I as I hate to admit it," the infant hitman responded, "Vongola Nono has given me orders to not interfere with any of Tenth Generation's predicaments. His orders are _absolute_ , so my hands are tied."

The young Malocchio Primo clenched his fist, now engulfed in Sky Flames, "Ciao!"

He was about to assault the brown haired teeanger with a fatal blow to the head, however he was interrupted—

"Please stop!" called out the voices of two women with pink haired that wore black masks and dressed in trendy Japanese outfits.

"The Cervello!" Gokudera gasped. "What're they doing here?"

"Huh? Who're these girls?" Chang pondered.

"These are the Cervello, a group women that work in the shadows of the mafia world," Hex informed her, "I'm certain that they're here for the Vongola."

One of the Cervello women presented two scrolls, she handed them respectively to both Giove Giovanni and Tsuna. "We come here to present the Vongola Decimo and the Malocchio Primo with message from Vongola Nono over the current conflict between the respective mafia famiglias."

Since Tsuna was still unconscious, Reborn decided to read the message from Timoteo instead, he could also read fluent Italian unlike Tsuna.

 _Living the life of a mafia boss has never been an effortless task_ _—_

 _I reach my retirement as the years go by, and it becomes far more apparent_ _—_ _the past will always come back to haunt you._

 _As all fourteen guardians of both famiglias are likely aware of, over hundreds of years ago an enormous massacre committed by the Malocchio Famiglia occurred, with the power of a set of seven rings established as the "Evil Eye Rings". As punishment they were_ _incarcerated in the hands of the Vindice. Through currently unknown methods, the Malocchio were able to escape their prison._

 _While the current whereabouts of the Malocchio is_ _nondescript, it is likely their aim is to exterminate the world of the Vongola._

 _If the Malocchio ever gains control over the Vongola Rings, I'm afraid our next option is to consider_ _salvation, and compete in the Torneo Sette, in Sicily Italy, to handle this feud in a secure procedure._

 _I offer you my regards,_

 _Timoteo, Vongola Nono._

The letter was sealed with a Dying Will Flame.

"Torneo Sette?" Sol shrugged, "I haven't entered one of those in long time, betcha' there are some really weaklings that enter these days."

"Hmph, talk about bad publicity!" Renzo sighed, "That old coot is just trying to make the Vongola seem like the _'heroes'_."

"But I don't understand, shouldn't something like this be a felony?" Gokudera asked, finally gaining the strength to stand back onto his feet.

"Unfortunately not, Gokudera," Reborn replied to his question, "Giove has Vongola Blood inside him, and the Simon Famiglia interrupted the last Inheritance Ceremony."

"Meaning: The Vongola has no jurisdiction to simply take back the power of the rings. Giove is considered just as much eligible to be the Tenth Generation Sky Guardian of the Vongola as Tsuna is." the infant hitman finished speaking, with some slightly noticeable anger in the tone of his voice.

"Damnit." Gokudera cursed in anger.

It was at that moment the orange flame on Giove's head finally extinguished, finally being sent out of Dying Will Rage Mode. He looked at the letter from Timoteo that the Cervello gave him, and smiled, ripping it up into multiple little pieces.

"Heheheh, oh well!" he grinned, "If there's gonna be a big battle coming up soon, then I better get prepared!"

"I guess he's back to being the braindead boss that we all know him as." Renzo sighed.

Reborn looked over to Tsuna, who he noticed was finally starting to wake up, having already missed a large amount of what just transpired.

"Reborn...what...happened?" Tsuna yawned, completing forgetting about the wounds that covered his body.

"Morning, sleepy head!" The Malocchio Primo greeted, "Have a nice rest?"

"Giove!" the young vongola gasped in shock.

"You were sleeping for a bit, so you missed a bit," Giove smiled at him.

"—No...for some reason I was able to hear everything," Tsuna interrupted, "Though I'm not exactly sure how."

"Excellent, then you know what needs to be done!" Giove chuckled a bit to himself, "Usually I would refuse entering the Torneo Sette, but I want to see exactly how much has changed over the past several years with the Vongola."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'm excited to destroy you!" the Malocchio Primo smiled, at that moment the entire Malocchio Famiglia vanished right before everyone's eyes without much explanation, it was possible it was some kind of teleportation technique used by one of the guardians.

The last thing Tsuna saw before they vanished was something rather suspicious on Giove—he could've sworn that he just saw a bright orange pacifier dangling from out of his pullover pocket.

" _Was that an Arcobaleno Pacifier...?_ " he thought to himself.

He was just about to tell Reborn what he just saw, but was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice—

"Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun!"

It was Kyoko, who looked worried and concerned. She was carrying an unconsious Ryohei, who was slung around her shoulder and covered in a multitude of injuries.

"Kyoko-chan, what happened?" Tsuna gasped.

"I don't know, I was on my way to your house and I found big bro lying on the ground like this!" she explained, "I came here because I heard some loud _"boom"_ sound."

"What do you think could have happened?" Yamamoto finally spoke up.

"Lawn head must've gotten attacked by one of those Malocchio bastards." Gokudera inferred.

Kyoko looked at everyone confused, "Malocchio? What's that," her sentence was interrupted when she noticed that the house looked like it was struck by a tornado, "What happened here?"

"It's a long story." Tsuna replied.

"Ryohei doesn't look like he's in good condition, and frankly neither do you guys either." Reborn interrupted, "You guys need time to heal yourselves."

* * *

After the incident with the Malocchio Famiglia came to an end, everyone returned back to Gokudera's apartment for the time being to treat their wounds and discuss what happens next. Kyoko and Haru were brought up to date on the incident that just occurred, thankfully no longer needing to use the whole "sumo tournament" excuse anymore—though they were still fairly new to the world of the mafia and found some parts a little hard to swallow.

"Aaah! Watch it you stupid woman, that stuff stings!" Gokudera cried out angrily, as Haru continued applying rubbing alcohol to his wounds.

The teenage girl frowned at him. "How rude Gokudera, I'm only trying to help you!."

"Hmph! You can help by leaving me alone. I'm already pissed off enough as it is."

Tsuna sighed, rubbing through his bandages wounds a bit despite the previous warnings he was given. He didn't really seem to care about his injuries, something else was eating him up—the guy that he fought, Giove Giovanni. The young man that was somehow able to steal extract the energy from all seven Vongola Rings. How? Why?

He didn't really care too much about losing all of his weapons, since he never wanted to be a mafioso in the first place, but now he lost his ability to protect his friends...and Natsu.

Kyoko had noticed the look of despair on Tsuna's face. "Tsuna-kun, are you sure that you're alright?

The brown haired teenager smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." blatantly lying through his teeth.

"Don't dwell on the past Tsuna, what's done is done." Reborn addressed him sternly, "The Malocchio Famiglia have already beaten you. Our best bet is to attend the Torneo Sette and claim back what's rightfully yours."

"So, what's a Torneo Sette anyway?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's some Italian coliseum where mafiosos from across the world gather to settle their differences." the infant hitman explained. "It was issued a long time ago so that mafia famiglias in order to prevent disturbing innocent lives."

"Did you just say Italy?" Tsuna nearly falling off the bed.

"Yep, I talked to Vongola Nono on the phone and preparations have already been made. The Seven Guardians of the Vongola will be competing in the Torneo Sette coliseum and defeat the Malocchio Famiglia." Reborn confirmed.

Reborn reached into the pocket of his blazer, carrying a multitude of passports, he leapt onto the bed, handing over all the passports to Tsuna.

When Tsuna opened up his passport it seemed like a violation to his private, it was filled with his age, birthdate, and other kinds of personal information. It was made even more jarring when he realized that Reborn was somehow able to perfectly forge his signature.

Tsuna also took the time to examine the other passports that Reborn gave him, it seemed pretty logical that there would be one for all their allies involved in the conflict...

 _Gokudera Hayato..._

 _Yamamoto Takeshi..._

 _Sasagawa Ryohei..._

 _Lambo..._

 _Hibari Kyoya..._

 _Dokuro Chrome..._

 _Even, Kozato Enma..._

 _ **Sasagawa Kyoko**..._

 _ **Miura Haru**_ _..._

 _..._

"What!" Tsuna gasped, "Kyoko-chan and Haru are going to Italy too?"

"We are?" Kyoko asked.

"Reborn-san, it's too dangerous for the girls to come." Gokudera protested, "Who knows what could happen."

" _Yeaahh_! I extremely agree with octopus head!" Ryohei chimed in.

"Usually I'd agree with you as well, but it wasn't my idea for them to come." Reborn paused, taking a small sip of his espresso before he continued speaking. "It was Iemitsu's idea."

"Dad's idea?"

"It was insisted that Kyoko and Haru stay under the protection of the CEDEF until further notice, which is located in Italy." the arcobaleno hitman explained. "Meanwhile, Bianchi and Fuuta agreed to staying Namimori to keep things at bay while we're gone."

Enma had noticed that Tsuna also had a passport with his name on it. "Umm, how come I have a passport? Am I going to be in the Torneo Sette too?"

"No, only the Vongola Guardians will be participating," Reborn objected, "However, you'll have a special part to play in helping the Vongola Win."

"With what?" the crimson haired boy asked.

"When his Vongola Ring was drained, Tsuna lost a majority of his powers he gained over the past several months. However, it's not lost forever, Tsuna can still become as strong _or_ even stronger than he was before, but first he needs to be trained in the art of Dying Will. Which is why you're going to train him, Enma."

"Me, I'm going to mentor Tsuna-kun?" Enma gasped. "But, I've never trained anyone before."

"You'll do fine. Young mafia bosses these days self doubt way too much." Reborn assured him.

The infant hitman turned to Tsuna. "I was planning to discuss your fate with the mafia today, but the conflict with the Malocchio Famiglia interrupted the situation. We'll have to continue it once this ordeal is finally over."

"Reborn—"

"And when we do, I want you to finally give me a _clear_ answer: Will you or will you not be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola." the infant continued speaking.

"Fine..."

In Tsuna's mind he had trouble choosing either choices, he could be truly satisfied with either of them. He has never wanted to become a mafia boss and always tried his hardest to avoid it, but it's because of the mafia that he was able to make so many trusting friends and learn to protect himself—

Then there was the alternative: staying in Namimori to live a normal life. He would have to continue living as "No-Good Tsuna" and be forever known as the boy with the awful grades and even worse luck, but with the comfort of being able to live a peaceful life with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and the others.

It didn't matter.

It was a lose-lose situation.

And to make matters worse: whatever choice he makes will insure that Reborn leaves and returns back to Italy.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This was a pretty long chapter, and I struggled finding places to stop! This is the chapter where the plot really begins, Tsuna and co. were stripped of their abilities and need to regain them in order to defeat the Malocchio Famiglia. I thought that nerfing the Vongola a little bit would be an interesting way to start the series as kicks off this series as a _new beginning_.

I decided that I wanted to make Enma become a tutor for Tsuna, I thought the idea sounded like a good way to show some character development and maturity in Enma since the Inheritance Ceremony Arc _( oh and Enma is my favorite KHR character ^_^; )._

 _And the best part_ : Tsuna and co. are finally going to Italy! This is something that I wanted to happen in the series for a long time, and was actually one of my very first ideas I had when I started creating this series and I'm really looking forward to starting writing what happens next.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and your feedback is always appreciated. Until next time!


	4. Target 4 - Famiglia Reunion

**Author's Note** : Hey readers, as always thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, so sorry about the delay ( _I try my best to make weekly updates but it doesn't always work out too well_ ), this chapter took a little longer than expected to publish and went through many different drafts. This chapter was definitely a fun chapter to write for reasons I'll explain in the end. I digress, so for now let's begin with the chapter—

 **Genre** : Action. Drama. Suspense. Mystery.

 **Summary** : All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna and his six guardians travel to Italy in order to claim back the stolen powers of the Vongola Rings and defeat Giove Giovanni and the Malocchio Famiglia.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, and Akira Amano-sensei, and the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I created.

* * *

 **Target IV: Famiglia Reunion.**

If there was one thing that Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't want to hear, it's his mafia heritage. Ever since the trigger-happy toddler made his appearance in Tsuna's life, matters were made worse since Tsuna had strongly hated the mafia since day one and would try almost anything to deny his fate.

It's easy to imagine how he would react when Reborn told him that he and the other guardians would have to travel to Sicily in order to defeat an evil mafia famiglia that were sealed in Vindice prison for hundreds of years and stole all external energy of the Vongola Rings.

Spending the night over at Yamamoto's house was always welcoming, though Tsuna had tossed and turned receiving only minimal hours of sleep, and having to wake up to the airport at the crack of dawn. Fortunately, the recent explosion caused school to be cancelled for the next several days, so Tsuna and his friends didn't have to worry about being tardy, something that Reborn had specifically tried to

Waking up at the crack of dawn, Tsuna and his guardians said their goodbyes to Bianchi, Fuuta, and I-Pin and arrived at the airport. They arrival proved to be a bit of a hassle, they all checked in at the desk immediately, Gokudera and Lambo were forced to confiscate all their cigarettes and pink grenades by security, and Haru was unfortunately told that she wasn't allowed to bring all of her cosplay items on the plane.

 _7:15 AM_

Tsuna sighed, examining his passport one final time. "Reborn, do we really have to go through with this?"

The infant hitman leapt onto his head. "Of course we do, don't be stupid. Without the seven rings the entire Vongola Famiglia will fall to shambles. And we can't let Malocchio Famiglia have their way either."

"But where are Hibari-san, and Mukuro, shouldn't they be here too?"

"Well, I haven't heard anything from Hibari," Reborn acknowledged, "And Mukuro hates the mafia, so I don't think he was ever even told about the Torneo Sette."

"Doesn't really matter anyway, Chrome will suffice."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous, while he was forced to attend Italy and battle against Malocchio, Mukuro was allowed to stay back in Japan and do whatever he pleases. He decided to change his the subject, there was no point in arguing anymore and no way out of the situation. He turned his view to his other friends who were also waiting for the airplane to arrive.

"Gya-haha!" Lambo laughed in his usual childish manor, as he was carried in the arms of Haru, "Lambo-san can't wait to return back to Italy!"

Haru was also fidgeting with excitement, she looked down towards Lambo. "Haru's excited too! She's always wanted to visit Italy, she especially wants to go to Venice with Tsuna-san, it sounds so _romantic_!"

" _Tch_ , you dumbass. We're not here for sightseeing." Gokudera groaned, "We came here to defeat Giove and those bastards and take back what's ours."

"No fair," the young girl pouted in sadness, "Haru was really looking forward to eating tiramisu."

The conversation was instantly cut off by the sound of—

" _ALRIGHT! I'M SO READY TO THE EXTREME TO REMATCH SOL!_ " Ryohei proudly roared with the utmost anticipation.

"Sasagawa-san is so scary..." Chrome muttered, cowering behind Yamamoto's arm in fear.

"Big bro, indoor voce, people are starting to stare now." Kyoko chuckled in embarrassment.

" _I'M SORRY KYOKO, BUT I EXTREMELY CAN'T STOP! MY AMBITIONS WILL GO FROM HERE ALL THE WAY TO ITALY!_ "

"I think senpai has the right idea, after what happened yesterday I'm ready to have another chance at fighting Renzo." Yamamoto grinned, he looked over his left-arm which was now bandaged after receiving a bullet wound from the revolver, he looked at this injury with determination, remembering the rematch that he would get at the Torneo Sette.

Gokudera looked over to the infant hitman in confusion. "Hey Reborn-san, which plane will we be taking? Seems like we've been waiting for hours."

"None of these, Vongola Ninth already arranged a first-class Vongola-made airplane to take us to Italy." the hitman responded. "He named it _Air-Vongola,_ pretty clever?"

"Adding Vongola, onto a word doesn't make it clever!" Tsuna's eyes twitched.

"I'm afraid I respectfully disagree boss, I think the name is amazing." Gokudera replied.

"WHAT AN _EXTREMELY GREAT NAME!"_

From completely out of nowhere a huge hover pod piloted by a short and plump man dressed in a suit landed onto the ground, crushing the life out of Tsuna in the process.

 _ **CRASH!**_

" _Ow! Ow! Ow!_ " Tsuna shrieked in pain. " _Get it off! Get it off!_ "

"Sorry about that Tenth, I didn't see you there!" the short man apologized.

"Uh, who's that guy?" Enma gasped.

"This is Gianini," Reborn explained, "An engineer for the Vongola Famiglia. He's a bit of a screw up and only proved his usefulness while in the future."

"It's not many fault, my skills haven't yet met up to the expectations of my father!" Giannini protested.

"What's Giannini-san doing here?" Kyoko asked.

"I've been given the luxury of being the Tenth's pilot during the flight to Italy," Giannini explained, "We can take off whenever you're ready."

"We should probably wait for Hibari-san to arrive," Tsuna said.

"Have you forgotten that this is Hibari we're talking about?" Reborn reminded him, the baby jumped off Tsuna's head as his chameleon transformed itself into a suitcase. "He's probably already taken off by now, and there's no way he'd want to be on the same plane as you guys for hours."

"Yeah...Hibari-san would probably try to bite us to _death_..." the young mafioso cringed at the sheer thought.

"I'M READY TO THE _EXTREME!"_

"We get it already, lawn head." Gokudera snarled.

Kyoko finally stood up from the chair, gripping onto the handle of her luggage. "Me too, I want to help Big Bro and Tsuna-kun in any way that I can."

"The same goes for Haru!" the girl in question raised her fist to the air. "She'll help everyone until the very end!"

Chrome held tightly onto her bag, specifically onto the one which held the smaller half of her trident. "I..want to fight...to protect everyone!"

"Then it looks like things are finally settled," Yamamoto grinned, "All we have to do is defeat the Malocchio Famiglia, then our powers will be restored and everything will be back to normal. That doesn't sound too hard."

The only person who wasn't ready to take off was Enma—who was with the Simon Famiglia who decided to see him off, he was still in the middle of getting a long lecture from Suzuki on how to properly behave while far away from home.

"And remember, don't _talk_ to strangers! Don't _wander_ off!" Suzuki lectured him in a strict and motherly tone, "And don't forget to stay healthy!"

"Adel, everything will be fine." Enma innocently responded.

The tall young woman pulled the Simon Decimo into hug, something that he always found very embarrassing. "I know, but this is the first time you've left without us joining you, so I want to make sure you're safe."

"Yo, Enma," Yamamoto called out, "It's time to go!"

"Be sure to give me a call if you run into any cute girls," Katou requested, slightly nudging Enma's shoulder.

"Why must you always be so perverted?" Suzuki glared at him with disappointment.

"Try and come back with a sensible head." Aoba remarked.

"You shouldn't be too hostile towards the boss." Mizuno frowned.

Ooyama placed his hand onto Enma's head, slightly ruffling his boy's dark crimson hair. "Take care, Enma."

"Thanks, Rauji."

Then out of nowhere appeared Shitt who tackled Enma, pulling him into a tight bear hug in the process. "Good luck out there~Enma-chan, we'll be cheering everyone on! But make sure to stay away from the prosecco, you're a middle school student!"

"Thanks, Shittopi-chan, I'll..uh..try to remember that." Enma awkwardly responded, having no idea what she was talking about.

The young simon boss had realized once against he needed to get ready to depart, he said his goodbyes one last time to his friends before grabbing his luggage and joining with Tsuna and his friends.

Tsuna grabbed the Sky Ring from his pocket—he was hoping that maybe after a good night's sleep the ring would return back to its original form or maybe the attack against the Malocchio Famiglia was possibly just a bad dream, however the ring was still as dull and colorless as he remembered it.

"Ready to go?" Reborn asked.

"Not really, but I guess I don't have much of a say in this."

"You worry too much, Tsuna." the baby hitman sighed, "Why don't you think about something positive?"

"What positive?"

The baby hitman hoped to the direction where all of Tsuna's friends and guardians were standing, now ready to take off, and then there was also the Vongola Ring that rested in the palm gently in the hand of the young mafioso. It was clear that Reborn was once again talking about what Tsuna wanted in the future. The life of a mafia boss or the life of a junior high student?

"Your true resolve—maybe while in Italy you can find the answer you're looking for."

* * *

The flight from Namimori, Japan, to Sicily, Italy had taken approximately around thirteen hours. The situation proved to be quite an intense and overwhelming experience for both Tsuna and Enma, who were both diagnosed with acrophobia by a doctor disguised Reborn.

Lambo spent a good amount of the flight annoying everyone on how long until they would arrive, singing loud songs, throwing pink grenades, and crying until he tired himself out, much to the annoyance of Gokudera.

Ryohei's constant screaming about his desire to defeat Sol wasn't making the situation any better.

Kyoko and Haru spent most of the flight eating a large amount of the gourmet desserts, the catering service was exceptional and the food was so delicious that the girls cancelled their future appreciation days back in Namimori because of how much desserts they ate.

Then there was Yamamoto, who was easily amazed by the airplane despite having no idea how it worked in the first place.

The only person that stayed quiet for the entire flight was Chrome, who looked out the window admiring the scenery, part of her wishing that Mukuro and the others were here to see it.

Eventually, the plane landed after all of the commotion that lasted several hours. Everyone left the plane with a mixture of different amount of opinions, with Kyoko, Haru, and Yamamoto believing it to have been quite the exciting new experience, while Gokudera absolutely hated the experience because of the five year old lightning guardian.

"Gya-ha-ha!" the small child laughed, "Lambo-san's back in Italy to finally take over the world!"

"Don't you ever shut up." Gokudera snarled, he was still irritated from Lambo's antics on the plane, "You better not do anything stupid while we're here."

Reborn smiled at Tsuna. "So how does it feel to be in the country of your heritage?"

"I guess it's alright," the young mafioso admitted, "But still, we only came here to face the Malocchio Famiglia."

"I won't even have time to spend alone with... _Kyoko-chan_..."

"That wouldn't be happening even if we **_were_** on vacation," Reborn bluntly replied.

"Who asked you?!" Tsuna yelled back.

"Sooooo boring! Lambo-san is starving and needs soft serve ice cream!"

"You ate fifteen minutes ago!" Gokudera growled.

The sound of the storm guardian and lightning guardian arguing was instantly cut off by the familiar voice of someone—

"Huh, Lambo?"

The voice belonged to a young boy, slightly androgynous with long dirty blonde hair.

"Everyone, you're here! It's been awhile! How fares you, Sawada-dono?"

"Basil-kun," Tsuna greeted, "Good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

The anxiety that the young mafioso had carried since his arrival to the airport has slowly vanished. There was one advantage to coming to Italy, it now meant that he would be able to reunite with some of the friends that he made in the past.

"About time you maggots arrived~ _kora_!"

The abrupt conversation was stopped by the voice that Tsuna knew all too—the small infant just like Reborn, dressed like a sergeant from head to toe and carrying a big rifle on his back despite his little size.

"Yo, Colonello, you're looking well." Yamamoto smiled.

"Never better, Iemitsu told me about what happened to you maggots!" the baby sergeant smiled, "I knew it was only a matter of time before Reborn failed you maggots as a home tutor!"

The infant hitman in question brought the all dependable gun from his blazer—

"Say that again!" the baby smirked.

The young mafioso stood in silence watching another fruitless ordeal between the two infants, however his thoughts were quickly stopped off by another familiar voice. "Just because you two are Arcobaleno doesn't mean that you have to act like children."

He turned to see a woman—while rather beautiful she was also fierce and intimidating, her most distinguishable trait was her dark blue hair and soldier uniform, showing a rather tomboyish side of her.

It was Lal Mirch.

"Lal-san, you're here too!" Tsuna gasped.

" _Sawada_ ," she put much emphasis on his surname when she sternly adressed, "You look less disabled that I was expecting."

"What kind of greeting is that?" Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"I'm talking about your encounter with the Malocchio Famiglia."

"So...you've heard about it too?"

"The word has already gotten out about it, all worldwide mafia's have taken precaution," Lal frustratingly ran a hand through her long hair, "And to make matters worse, the Vongola has been given a bad name _because_ of it."

"Damnit, those Malocchio assholes are trying to dishonor the name of the Vongola." Gokudera grit his teeth in anger.

"Right, but there's not really much we can do at the moment." Lal agreed.

"Lal, the seven maggots will take care of the Malocchio," Colonello's eagle guided him towards the woman, "Why don't you take some time off for once?"

"How am I supposed to relax when a major crisis in the mafia is going on?!" she shot back.

Tsuna let out a chuckle, it was the first time he was _actually_ happy since his arrival. "I guess Lal-san's still as diligent as I remembered."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask!" Tsuna remembered, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Your old man sent you us to pick you maggots up from the airport! There's something that he wanted you to see back at _CEDEF_ headquarters." Colonello explained.

Yamamoto crossed his arms in confusion. "You joined the _CEDEF_ , Colonello?

"No. He just hasn't left since the Representatives Battle." Lal rolled her eyes.

The soldier baby smirked. "You're just pretending like you can't stand the sight of me."

" _In any case_! We should bring everyone back to _CEDEF_ Headquarters." Lal said, in an attempt to change the subject.

Lal Mirch and Colonello lead everyone out of the airport, where Tsuna was met with the always welcoming blue sky—it was the same, but different, the entire atmosphere didn't feel the same as Namimori. This would be the first time that he not only left home, but also visited a different country...

The new experience was also far more different than he ever expected, Sicily was where a good amount of the Italian mafia had taken place, so he had expected a horrendous war zone, but the reality was far more serene and beautiful than expected.

Gokudera could already notice Tsuna was looking around. "So Tenth, what do you think?"

"For some reason, this place feels kinda familiar." the young mafioso replied. "Almost like déjà vu."

"Have you been here before, boss?" Chrome asked.

"I couldn't have," Tsuna protested, "I've lived in Namimori my whole life."

"I'm sure it's probably your Hyper Intuition. This is where the all previous nine bosses of the Vongola lived." Reborn explained.

The short conversation was interrupted by a group of reporters that all gathered around, the first thought that came to Tsuna's mind is that maybe they were some kind of paparazzi who were awaiting the Vongola's arrival to Italy to ask a bunch of questions, however they completely ignored the young decimo and his guardians and walked straight towards Reborn, having some sort of fondness towards him.

Tsuna and his friends were somewhat bewildered by the people approaching the infant hitman. They all talked way too fast and it sounded like they were speaking a different language that wasn't Japanese—only Gokudera was able to actually make out what they were saying.

" _ **Questo è Reborn, il più forte Hitman del mondo**_!"

"Eh, what're they saying _?_ " Enma asked.

"They're speaking Italian, Kozato-dono," Basil chuckled, "They've recognized Reborn-dono's title as the World's Strongest Hitman."

Kyoko and Haru looked to each other in confusion. "I didn't know Reborn-kun was so popular here too."

"Hahi! Neither did I."

"He's really made a name for himself for a baby!" Yamamoto acknowledged.

With all the attention that Reborn was receiving from the reporters, Lambo couldn't help but feel jealous, jumping out of Haru's arms the five year old scurried into the middle of the crowd. "Lambo-san has arrived! _Who are you? I'm Lambo! Who am I? You're Lambo! I'm Lambo_ ~"

The group of reporters took one look at the five year old lightning guardian without much of a response, Tsuna could hear of of them say—

" _ **Chi è quella mucca fastidiosa?**_ "

While he couldn't exactly understand what that person was saying, it was clear they didn't care too much about Lambo and instantly went back to admiring Reborn.

"I'm quite popular here," Reborn smiled, "I guess I can't really blame Namimori for not knowing how I am."

"Why are you always so immature?" Lal sighed.

"It's not my fault that you don't know to have fun." Reborn teased.

* * *

After the strange excursion everyone had finally arrived at the _CEDEF_ Headquarters. The front doors were all occupied by multiple security guards, which had made Tsuna feel rather safe and terrified at the same time—there had to be at least twenty guards all around the entrance, Tsuna could only imagine how many guards were monitoring the Vongola Mansion where the Timoteo lives.

Another thing that always surprised Tsuna was the amount of respect that the guards all gave him, recognizing his status as the future boss of the Vongola—not that he actually wanted to become a mafia boss in the first place.

Basil was the first to open the entrance doors, with everyone following him from behind.

Tsuna was lost at words. "Is this—?"

"That is correct, Sawada-dono," Basil lead everyone into the lounge room, "This is where we master lives."

Yamamoto looked around the room, somewhat bored. "Seems kinda quiet, but what do you do for fun around here?"

"Where's dad? the young mafioso asked.

"He's at the Vongola Mansion talking with the Ninth," Lal said, resting onto one of the sofas, "They're trying discussing the Malocchio Famiglia."

Ryohei dropped all of his luggage onto the ground. "Alright! I'm ready to defeat Sol to the extreme!"

"Please be gentle, Sasagawa-dono!" Basil said, "The Torneo Sette tournament won't begin for another five days."

The sun guardian slumped his head in despair.

"Before you guys even think about facing off against the Malocchio Famiglia, you need to focus on your training or else you'll only end up repeating the same mistake twice." Reborn reminded to

"Training!" Basil grinned happily, "I almost forgot to remind thou about the Upgrades!"

"Upgrades?" Tsuna repeated with a question.

"Correct, allow me to showeth thee."

Basil lead Tsuna and his five guardians through the narrow halls, Kyoko and Haru were soon about to follow them before they were stopped by Lal Mirch, who sternly placed her hand onto both of their shoulders.

"You girls should start unpacking, you'll be here for awhile"

"But what about Tsuna-san and the others?" Haru asked.

"They'll just be talking about boring mafia stuff," Colonello assured the two, "It'll be way more exciting if you stay here~ _kora!"_

Tsuna recalled that yesterday Reborn already stated that Kyoko and Haru were allowed to come with in Italy and support their friends, however they would be kept under the protection of the CEDEF in order to keep them from harms way. He felt that it was better to keep those two as far away from the mafia as possible.

* * *

"What are you going to show us anyway?" Yamamoto asked.

"Master told us that the Malocchio Famiglia drained all the Vongola Rings of their powers," Basil replied, he stopped walking upon reaching the final door in the hallway. "There are two people that Master thinks can help thee with the dilemma."

"Who're they?" Ryohei questioned.

"You shall see anon." Basil kept his smile. "Sawada-dono, shall thee open the door first?"

"Ummm...okay." The young mafioso hesitantly gripped his hand onto the doorknob—he wasn't exactly sure who or what was waiting on the other side of that door but he knew that he was kidding one step closer to defeating the Malocchio Fami—

 _ **SLAM!**_

His own train of thoughts was instantly cut off by the door hitting him in the face...

" _Ow_!" Tsuna fell to the ground.

Gokudera quickly rushed to his bosses aid, "Tenth, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Gokudera barked at whoever opened the door.

The one who opened the door approached everyone, it was a teenage boy with red hair and thick glasses—

Shoichi Irie.

"Shoichi-kun," the young mafioso rubbed the top of his head in pain, "What are you doing here?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting you guys to arrive here to soon."

"Why are you here in Italy?" Yamamoto asked.

The red haired boy quickly helped Tsuna back onto his feet, feeling somewhat accidentally embarrassed about hitting him with the door. "The Vongola heard about my work in the future, so they requested me to come to Italy and help work on a project.."

"Wow, that must've been pretty cool for you." Yamamoto grinned.

"Not really! First I needed a good excuse for my mom and sisters, then I needed to convince Byakuran-kun not to follow me here, and then I needed to get a passport and after that—"

The rain guardian placed his hand on Shoichi's shoulder, and smiled. "Hey now, calm down. Why don't you just tell us what's going on?"

"Right, almost forgot," Shoichi said, "We've been working on a new form of Vongola Ring."

"So the upgrades, Basil-kun talked about?" Tsuna asked.

Shoichi pulled the door out, allowing the guardians inside the laboratory. "Yeah, follow me I'll show you."

Everyone took looks around the room, it seemed like some sort of laboratory, more than anything Tsuna found it a little strange that his " _No-Good Father_ " would have this type of room located in his house.

"Well, this is the place." Shoichi presented.

" _Look_ who finally arrived,"

Everyone looked to see a teenager with somewhat curly blonde hair and a green jumpsuit, sitting at one of the desks.

It was Spanner—well, rather the present version of him.

"You're looking lively, Vongola," the jumpsuit wearing mechanic greeted.

"Good to see you too, Spanner-kun," the young mafioso smiled, "You're the one that's helping Shoichi-kun?"

The blonde mechanic pulled the finished lollipop stick from his mouth. "Sorta, but the deadlines are getting pretty tough,"

"What deadlines?" Gokudera said.

"The Ninth Generation was nice enough to let Shoichie-dono and Spanner-dono do research on the Vongola Rings and make upgrades to them." Basil informed.

Shoichi walked over to the table that Spanner sat at, bringing forth a plastic jewelry box that didn't looked particularly interesting. From the inside lied a sleek and pristine set of seven different rings, all made up of a different color of the rainbow—red, blue, yellow, green, indigo, violet, and lastly orange.

"Are those Vongola Rings?"

"Well, yes, and no. At the moment, they're mostly just a normal set of rings." Shoichi responded, showing the inside of the box to Tsuna. "But they were designed with the ability to awaken all energy from the old Vongola Rings into this new one and unleash a new kind of power."

"We call it— ** _Vongola Infinity_**."

"Vongola Infinity? Does that mean it can restore the stuff the Malocchio Famiglia stole from us?" Gokudera asked.

"I dunno, It's kinda uncertain," Spanner answered hesitantly, "The thing is, we designed these before all this stuff happened."

"We've been working on it for months now, but when Vongola Ninth told us about the Malocchio Famiglia we had to work faster to get them out before the Torneo Sette began." Shoichi added.

Gokudera clenched his fist, "Let's hope it at least restores the Box Animals."

"Haha, looks like Gokudera really does care about Uri!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut the hell up," the silver haired delinquent growled, "Besides, I said Box Animals, not Uri!"

"We don't deserve most of the credit," Irie laughed awkwardly, "This idea was created by Professor Giorgio Malvolia, and Professor Nicoletta Malvolia."

"Who are they?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

"They were a scientist couple that worked for the Vongola during the days of Vongola Primo. They were successful in their studies on the human-brain and once tried to modify the Vongola Rings. Though from what I hear, they randomly disappeared and were never heard from again." Reborn informed.

"So, you used the blueprints to perfect the rings?" Gokudera understood.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without the memories and knowledge that Yuni-san gave us during the Millefiore ordeal in the future." Shoichi said.

The red haired boy placed the small box onto one of the nearby tables, allowing all the six guardians take their respective Infinity Ring.

Chrome placed the Mist Infinity Ring onto her finger—already feeling the immense power coming from it.

"Haha, Lambo-san can't wait to try out his new toy!" the five year old grinned, as he placed his Lightning Infinity Ring into his gigantic afro along with all of his other useless junk.

Ryohei flexed out his finger, putting the Sun Infinity Ring on his finger. "I am extremely ready defeat the Malocchio Famiglia!"

"What about Hibari?" Yamamoto asked, "Shouldn't he be here too?"

"Vongola Ninth said that Hibari was already contacted to compete in the Torneo Sette," Reborn said, "Though we still haven't heard on whether or not he's arrived in Sicily yet."

Gokudera clenched his fist. "Okay, so if we're gonna take on those crazy bastards the first thing we're gonna need is training."

"So, does that mean Colonello, Lal, and the kid will be training us again?" Yamamoto pondered.

"No. Your training with the us has reached its end," the baby hitman objected, "You'll be getting new tutors that know your fighting style better than anyone."

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance door, where they gazed theirs eyes upon five familiar faces—

...

Squalo, the man with long white hair and a robotic arm-sword growled in anger. " _Voiii_! You fuckups can't do anything right!"

"Squalo, you're here too?" Yamamoto smiled, he brought his hand out for the swordsman to shake. "It's been awhile."

" _Voiii_! Don't get all chummy with me me!" the swordsman completely ignored Yamamoto's hand.

Belphegor, teenage boy with blonde hair that covered his entire eyes and a menacing slasher smile. " _Ushishishishi_ , you all really are worthless peasants until the very end!"

Lussuria, the flamboyant man with green side-mohawk and sunglasses. "Hi~Hi! Did you miss me, Ryohei-chan?"

"Hardly!" the vongola sun guardian replied.

Leviathan, the tall man with the lightning-bolt shape sideburns. The man gave a menacingly looked to Lambo, who cowered behind Chrome's leg

"Don't expect to walk away from such as felony without punishment."

Chrome quickly summoned her trident with the power of illusions, aiming the weapon towards Levi.

" _P-Please_...stay away from Lambo-chan!" she stuttered though kept her confidence.

And lastly, a small infant dressed in entirely black, with a small frog on their head, Mammon.

It _was_...

The **Varia**.

"Why're they here?!" Gokudera gasped.

"Seems like it's been forever since we've seen them!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hey, Reborn, what're they doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Right, I almost forgot to remind you." the baby hitman answered. "In preparation for the Torneo Sette, Iemitsu had decided to make the Varia your academic coaches."

"We were free to turn down the offer, however I couldn't say no after the Vongola Ninth provided us a _gift_ for our services." Mammon informed, holding a large wad of cash in his hands.

"But we've already beaten the Varia," Yamamoto nonchalantly asked, "What would they teach us?"

" _Voiii_! Don't fuckin' undermine me," Squalo growled. "I could kill you right now if I wanted!"

"Don't give me that crap, like you could've done any better." Gokudera growled in anger.

"Those peasants wouldn't have stood a chance against me." Bel shot back in a condescending tone, "After all, I am a _prince_!"

Enma looked over to Reborn, somewhat confused. "Hey Reborn, I thought I going to teach Tsuna-kun."

"In the ways of Dying Will, yes," the small infant answered, "However, if Tsuna is going to compete in the Torneo Sette, then he'll still need other assistance."

"Oh, I see." Enma nodded his head.

"Hey, shitty-shark, shut up already. You're irritating me."

It was clear that all seven guardians would receive training from a member of the Varia that shared their respective flame—Gokudera would be paired up with Belphegor, Yamamoto with Squalo, Ryohei with Lussuria, and Chrome would receive training from Mammon. Then there was Lambo, who Tsuna couldn't help but feel skeptical about involving a small child like Lambo in something like the Torneo Sette—not to mention that Tsuna didn't exactly trust Lambo in the hands of Levi.

There was also Hibari, who Tsuna wasn't exactly sure would get a tutor.

Gola Mosca wasn't in the Varia's possession right now, and they still don't have a Cloud Guardian for the group.

The previous voice belonged to someone Tsuna knew and feared,

The man with dark hair, a pair of menacing guns in his hands, and signature scars on his face—

Xanxus, the leader of the Varia.

" _Grrr_ , I wasn't done." Squalo mumbled.

The Varia boss wasted no time—striking Tsuna right into the face, and sending him flying to the wall, showing no sympathy to the young mafioso who had only recently been attacked by the Malocchio Famiglia. The pain of Xanxus's fist hurt even more when you realized that his right arm, previously cut off by Jager, and now replaced with a metal prosthetic arm.

Gokudera looked to his fallen boss, "Tenth!"

He was about to grab sticks of dynamite from his pocket and seek revenge on Xanxus, until he was stopped by Reborn.

"Don't interfere, Gokudera," Reborn sternly interrupted, "It's a battle you can't win."

The Varia boss ignored the silver haired delinquent, only paying attention to Tsuna who still laid on the ground in pain. "What a waste of oxygen. And you're supposed to be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola?"

"Xanxus, it's not Sawada-dono's fault!" Basil rushed to the brown hair teenagers aid, "The Malocchio Famiglia are a vicious gang, there's no way—"

"The kid could beat Mukuro Rokudo, Millefiore, Daemon Spade, and Bermuda," Xanxus crossed his arms, "Why was this any different?"

"Sawada-dono, do not listen to Xanxus." Basil frowned.

"Xanxus is right." Tsuna spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I said, Xanxus is _right_ ," the young mafioso put on a confident face, "We messed up and couldn't defeat the Malocchio. We got lucky, if the Cervello didn't show up we wouldn't even be here now. We might not be lucky next time—"

"I don't like the mafia, but I can't just let Giove and his guardians get away with what they did. I need to get stronger if I want to put an end to this!"

"I don't give a damn about your life story. Truthfully, I've always found you to be a nuisance," the Varia Leader admitted, "And I think that your reign will only bring shame to the Vongola. But there won't even _be_ a Vongola Famiglia if those bastards aren't defeated in the Torneo Sette."

This was literally the closet shed of generosity that Xanxus had ever expressed to Tsuna—which wasn't really saying much—though it was clear that whenever the Vongola Famiglia was in facing a major crisis all differences needed to be put aside or else the consequences could be dire.

He aimed his two X-Guns at the young vongola who began standing up from the ground.

"Listen scumbag, you're on my territory from here on out. You better be ready for the training of your life."

The young mafioso slipped his pair of wool mittens onto his hands and digested his two pills—

"Right, I'm ready."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, that's a wrap for the fourth chapter! Tsuna and co. have arrived in Italy and will now begin their training to face off against the Malocchio Famiglia, in addition to receiving a new form of Vongola Ring from Shoichi Irie and Spanner _( I was so excited to write these two into the plot XD )_ which will help them restore their missing powers and defeat Giove Giovanni.

Truthfully, this chapter was one of my very earliest ideas for when I started coming up with ideas for this series. I knew that I wanted the Vongola to go to Italy, and I thought the idea of having the Varia become their tutors would be a really interesting concept.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and your feedback is always appreciated! Until next time!


	5. Target 5 - The Great Mafioso Massacre

**Author's Note** : Hey readers, thanks so much for stopping by. I'm sorry that's it's been awhile since my last chapter but I didn't really have too much free time to keep writing, I'll try my best to try and make more updates though I can't exactly make any promises.

 **Genre** : Action. Drama. Suspense. Mystery.

 **Summary** : All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, all while battling against the villainous Malocchio Famiglia with the help from tutoring with the Varia.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, and Akira Amano-sensei, and the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I created.

* * *

 **Target V: The Great Mafioso Massacre.**

When it came to the retirement of Vongola Primo, his role as leader was arguably more stressful than when his reign began. The Vongola Famiglia, a group famously known for aiding those who were in danger and keeping Italy safe for everyone now had to deal with a horrid event that lead to the devastation of millions with the prime suspects being a recently founded group known as the Malocchio Famiglia.

Giotto and his now five guardians were all trying their best to protect everyone and finally put an end to such a tragic event. Things were getting worse with every minute, and specific actions were necessary or else the Malocchio would have succeeded in their goal to destroy the mafia.

Ugetsu placed a tray of tea onto the table. "It seemed like things were getting a little tense, I made some tea to calm everyone down."

Lampo rolled all across the floor, ignoring the entire conversation. "Mmm, I'm not really in the mood for tea—this is way too boring, can't I just take five minutes to shut my eyes for just a bit?"

"I understand your exhaustion, Lampo." Ugetsu smiled softly, "But we're in the middle of an important meeting, so please try and pay attention."

"Ugetsu, you won't get anywhere if you keep acting so infantilizing to him." Alaude sighed.

"Primo, do you have any suggestions on how we should take things?" the First Storm Guardian frowned, "It seems that the amount of killings have reduced, however the damage is still quite appalling."

"I know the Malocchio Famiglia are misguided, however would it really be wise to continue looking for a fight?" the First Rain Guardian asked.

The Vongola Primo closed his eyes in silence. "Ugetsu's right, more mindless violence won't fix the matter at hand. Not to mention, the Malocchio still holds onto those Evil Eye Rings, which are an A rank set of rings which still need to be contained in some way."

"I agree with you to the extreme, but what exactly are we supposed to do about the Malocchio?" Knuckle asked.

"I've arranged negotiations with the Vindice," The Primo responded. "If we're fortunate, the Malocchio can be sentenced to Vendicare Prison."

"How long do you propose to keep this up?" Alaude narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, Alaude?" the First Sun Guardian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting about who the Malocchio are?" the First Cloud Guardian crossed his arms. "Are you honestly proposing that we keep an event of this caliber should be swept under wraps?"

"Sounds like you're suggesting that Primo would steer us in the wrong direction?" The Storm Guardian looked to Alaude.

"No. However, an event like this shouldn't be ignored simply for the sake of being nice." The First Cloud Guardian continued.

"Alaude, we can't just let such a rash decision be made!" G. barked.

The blonde haired man had already brought forth his pair of handcuffs. "Have you forgotten my place in the Vongola. I act as the External Advisor of the Vongola and have the liberty of making decisions that will aid us for the sake of the Vongola."

"Damnit Alaude!" G. gritted his teeth, bringing out of bow. "I don't want to fight you, but if you do something crazy, then I'll have no choice."

"Everyone, calm down. There's no point in fighting." Giotto said. "I can understand why tensions are high in this kind of situation, especially since Daemon had betrayed all of us not too long ago. I need you all to trust me when I say that everything will turn out okay in the future."

"I've already uncovered the truth behind this situation," the Primo answered. "Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion, I've hidden the truth of the Malocchio there. They can be kept at bay for now, however sincerely hope that in the future someone is able to truly put an stop Giove Giovanni and his guardians."

"The truth, what are you referring to?" Alaude asked amusingly.

"The _truth_ about the Malocchio, the man who helped Giove Giovanni and the rest of the Malocchio." Giotto closed his eyes, "His name was—"

" **Ciel Malvolia**."

* * *

Tsuna's eyes instantly opened up, as his blanket was accidentally knocked off the bed. His sudden outburst was enough to alert Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Enma who all immediately rushed to the aid of the young Sky Guardian.

"Tenth, are you alright!" Gokudera asked in concern.

Tsuna blinked. "I'm okay, Gokudera-kun. I just had a weird dream, it was about the Vongola Primo and his guardians talking about the Malocchio Famiglia, and everything felt so realistic, almost like it actually happened."

That response was enough to trigger the Storm Guardian to tie his hair into a short ponytail and whip out a pair of reading glasses. "A dream? While there's no real proof on what could have exactly caused such a dream, however we can hypothesize that it was a result of your subconscious wanting to intervene with the—"

The Vongola Decimo hopped right out of bed. "That's fine, Gokudera-kun! You really don't have to explain anything to me."

The Tenth Storm Guardian looked somewhat disappointed, however heeded the orders of his boss, letting his hair down and taking the glasses off almost instantly. "Well in that case, I guess it's time for us to begin our training. The Torneo Sette will begin in just a few short days, we'll need to be at the peak of our strength if we're gonna take those Malocchio-asshats down."

"Right." Tsuna agreed. He looked down to his neck where he saw the Infinity Sky Ring constructed by Shoichi and Spanner—he figured that Reborn had mostly likely chained the ring to his shoulder in his sleep sort of like he did with the previous Vongola Ring.

Yamamoto placed his hand onto the brunettes shoulder. "Now, now, no need to worry Tsuna. You were probably just having a bad dream. Those Malocchio-guys were definitely a tough bunch, but

There was just something about Yamamoto's words of "words of encouragement" that had never failed to make Tsuna feel more optimistic, a well-known trait that he envied in his Rain Guardian. That still didn't change the intuition that was in the back of Tsuna's mind however. The Malocchio Famiglia gave off a different aura compared to past encounters like the Varia, Millefiore, or even the Vindice.

They far more.. _well_ for a better word...

 **Wildcard**.

The Tenth Boss had eventually made his way downstairs, which proved to be a strange experience for him. His mother wasn't obviously ignoring all existence of the mafia, Bianchi wasn't creating any poison infested meals, and there wasn't any sign of Lambo and his shenanigans—in fact the young Lightning Guardian had already left with the girls earlier that morning to explore the different stores in Sicily—

It was just quiet, unlike anything that Tsuna had ever experienced while back in Namimori. That peacefulness was suddenly put to an end when the doors slammed right opened...

" _Sawada-dono, I has't valorous news to telleth thee_!"

Tsuna had nearly dropped his cup and saucer. Basil rushed into the room with a group of multiple guards dressed in black suits following him from behind.

"What's the problem?" Ryohei asked. "Why're you shouting?"

"Like you're one to talk." Gokudera snarked.

"My most humble apology Sasagawa-dono, however after his recent conversation with the Vongola Ninth, Master hath finally hath returned."

"Master? Are you talking about my dad?" Tsuna asked.

The blonde haired boy nodded eagerly. "Thee art correct."

All of the guards stepped away from the door revealing the man who Tsuna loathed. With every footstep the Sky Guardian felt more uneasy and unsure how to react to his father. They last time he interacted with the said man, they were enemies that faced off against each other in the Representatives Battle of the Arcobaleno. This man, aside from both being related, hardly shared any similarities towards his son. In contrast to his son who was skinny and prepubescent, Iemitsu was a muscular and tall man with tanned skin and blonde hair. If you compared the two side by side, you would be surprised they're actually related.

Iemitsu Sawada.

"Yo, Tsuna," the man gave his son a two-fingered salute. "Long time no see, how ya' doing?"

"Dad." Tsuna frowned. "...What are you doing here?"

"What's the matter, can I not stop by to see how my favorite son's doing?" Iemitsu grinned.

The young mafia boss shook his head. "Well you never bothered visiting before! Besides, seeing you around means that this awful situation against the Malocchio is gonna be even worse than I imagined."

With absolutely zero time to react, he was shot with a brutal kick to the face by Reborn, causing the young mafioso was sent repeatedly tumbling to the ground. "Learn how to respect your elders, No-Good Tsuna."

"Take it easy, Reborn." Iemitsu laughed. He grabbed his son's hand and helped him back onto his feet before pulling the teenage boy into a tight embrace. "After all, Tsuna just hasn't reached the point of adulthood just yet!"

The Sky Guardian awkwardly pried Iemitsu's muscular hands off his body. Truthfully he couldn't remember too many times where his father had actually hugged him, that stopped becoming pretty common many years ago. "So, what are you doing here anyway, dad?"

"This _is_ my house, didn't Reborn tell you?" Iemitsu's carefree and 'Yamamoto-esque' smile left, now replaced with a cold expression. "And another thing, I've come because there's important information about the Malocchio Famiglia that I need to share with everyone."

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit. "What happened, were they captured a sent back to the Vendicare?"

Such a stupid question to ask. Frankly, even Tsuna knew that the question was stupid. The idea of the Malocchio Famiglia being sent back to Vindice Prison so easily without putting up much of a fight was indeed a longshot.

Admittedly, Iemitsu really hated to be the bearer of bad news, but he had to put it bluntly—

"No."

"I thought so.." Tsuna sighed.

"I'm ready to find out what it is to the extreme." Ryohei said. "What is it?

"None of those, I'm afraid. Sasagawa-dono." Basil apologized.

"But first..." Iemitsu started speaking. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"He's just as No-Good of a dad in Italy as much as he is in Namimori!" Tsuna's jaw dropped.

* * *

Everyone departed from the main entrance and into the dining room—Iemitsu Sawada has always been known as the powerful and respected advisor to the Vongola, however from Tsuna's point of view he was nothing more than a

"Man, this is delicious!" Iemitsu laughed, shoving as much food in his mouth as possible. "Though this still doesn't compare to Nana's cooking!"

"Exactly, nothing beats mama's cooking." Reborn agreed.

Gokudera let out a sigh. "With all due respect, I thought we were here to talk about the Malocchio Famiglia, not the Tenth's mother's food."

"Right, I've almost forgotten. Well, we haven't been able to find the location of the Malocchio Famiglia just yet, however the chances that they're currently residing in Sicily is very likely. That's not what I came here to tell you however." Iemitsu said.

"Well," Tsuna raised his eyebrows, "What did you come to tell us?"

" _Il Grande Massacro Mafioso_."

Tsuna looked to all of his fellow guardians, who seemed just as confused as him. "Um, what's that?"

"Boss, that's Italian for _The Great Massacre Mafioso_." Chrome answered.

"That's correct." Iemitsu sternly continued. "It's one of the most horrific events in the history of the Italian Mafia. Vongola Ninth, Reborn, and myself all agreed that we wouldn't tell you kids this story until you were a little over the age of eighteen. However, I think now we have no choice but to tell you."

Gokudera looked to the baby hitman in question. "Reborn-san, you knew about this too?"

"Yes," the baby answered, "When the Vongola Ninth first commissioned me to become Tsuna's home tutor, he specifically ordered me to never bring up this event."

A shill went straight down Tsuna's spine. Just the thought of hearing a "tragic story" about the mafia at the age fourteen years old made him feel rather uneasy, he looked over to his guardians that also had all shared looks of either suspense like Gokudera and Ryohei, or looks of fear like Chrome. The young mafioso felt somewhat relieved that Kyoko, Haru, and Lambo had already left the room before hearing this.

"It started around the time that Vongola Primo was beginning his retirement. He would step down and the Vongola Second would take his place. At that day, a mysterious mafia famiglia known as the Malocchio came to Italy and committed various heinous crimes. Their goal was to purge the world of the mafia, including the Vongola, and they took the lives of a thousand different mafia famiglias all across Italy."

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat—or two beats—or three, it didn't matter, he lost count. He felt sick to his stomach—he just felt sick in general. The Malocchio, behind their young and lively appearances were in reality: a group of murderers that traveled Italy trying to wipe out all mafia famiglias in existence. With the Tsuna being their prime target.

"A..thousand lives?" Tsuna choked on words.

"That's crazy..." Gokudera said.

"Many mafia famiglias had their lives ruined, or ended. The event was so bad that the Malocchio were going to be punished by execution, it was only thanks to the generosity of Vongola Primo that the Vindice instead gave the Malocchio a life sentence for their crimes." Iemitsu continued to speak. It was about a week ago that word got out the Malocchio had escaped Vendicare Prison. Vongola Ninth felt the best way to settle this confrontation was with the Torneo Sette, which would allow the Vongola and the Malocchio to settle their differences."

"But, didn't this stuff happened hundreds of years ago?" Yamamoto asked. "Why do they look our age?"

"They stole the Arcobaleno Pacifiers from the Vindice," Reborn answered sternly. "Have you paid much attention to the Malocchio, they've all carried one of the seven pacifiers with them. It's a possible they cursed their own bodies in attempt to restore their youth."

"Wasn't one of the members of the Malocchio a Vindice?" the Rain Guardian asked. "I think he was the guy that attacked me with a flail."

Iemitsu reached into his bag and brought out a picture—it was the same Vindice that previously attacked Yamamoto and Hibari. "You must be referring to Juan. I've heard about this man before, he's very much a member of the Vindice, he's very likely to have betrayed the Vindice in favor of joining the Malocchio."

The conversation about the Vindice reminded Tsuna of what he experienced this morning. His strange dream about the First Generation of the Vongola Famiglia talking about the sending the Malocchio Famiglia to Vendicare. Vongola Primo had mentioned that there was another member of the Malocchio Famiglia that was helping out Giove and the others, who went by the name of...

" **Ciel Malvolia**."

"Hmm? What'd you say, Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

"Uh, dad. Do you know anyone with the name Ciel Malvolia?" Tsuna spoke up.

"Ciel Malvolia. No, I haven't heard that name before." Iemitsu replied, "Why are you bring this up?"

"I heard about someone with that name in a dream I had last night. I dreamt that Vongola Primo and his guardians were talking about another member of the Malocchio with that same that, and I remember Shoichi-kun mentioned the name Malvolia yesterday."

"Malvolia must be referring to Professor Giorgio Malvolia, and Professor Nicoletta Malvolia. Right?" Gokudera understood. "Then that probably means that whoever you're talking about is related to those two somehow."

"That would be preposterous." Iemitsu objected. "Those two scientists were killed during the massacre, and the Vongola records has never mentioned anyone with the name Ciel Malvolia."

"Oh." Tsuna shrugged. "Then I guess it was just a dream."

"Well dream or not, it's best that we focus on the topic at hand. The Malocchio Famiglia can be sent back to Vindice Prison if all Seven Guardians of the Vongola defeat them in the Torneo Sette." Iemitsu replied. "That shouldn't be too much of a problem with the Infinity Rings that Shoichi and Spanner created, those were meant to replicate the power of the previous Vongola Rings."

"T-This is scary..." Chrome shivered. "What should we do?"

"Don't panic, there's still hope. It's best that you all relax for now." Reborn said. "Remember: Giove Giovanni has Vongola Blood running through his veins, he's technically a member of the Vongola. If he were to commit another massacre right now, it'd be considered treason and he'd be thrown right back into Vindice Prison."

Tsuna felt some of the weight on his shoulders eased and part of him began to feel a little more relaxed. "I just hope once all this Malocchio stuff is over we can finally put all this stuff behind—"

Almost like a punishment for getting too comfortable, all the tension that consumed Tsuna had returned when...

 _It_ happened again.

 **CRASH!**

The incident was just like the time that Giove Giovanni and his guardians destroyed Tsuna's home and attacked him and his friends, which only occurred about two days prior. As all the windows were smashed, everyone quickly shot right out of the chairs and ducked in cover behind the table in anxiety. Did..the Malocchio Famiglia finally find out where they were?

Tsuna slipped his two wool mittens onto his hands and nervously held onto his jar of Dying Will pills in preparation for battle. He looked over to his comrades, who all hid themselves behind the table as well with their weapons ready.

The young mafioso was about to make a dive straight out of the table when he realized who their threat was...

It was...

 **Squalo?!**

The silver haired swordsman looked around in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

"You bastard!" Gokudera clenched his fist. "You nearly gave us a fucking heart attack!"

"Yeah no kidding, we thought you were the Malocchio." Ryohei agreed.

"My, oh my~did you really have to break down the windows Squ-chan?" Lussuria carefully stepped pass the broken glass on the floor.

" _Uishishishi_ , looks like he was just trying to make flashy entrances again." Belphegor teased.

"Shut up!" Squalo grumbled.

"Why are you all here?" Chrome questioned. "Is it time to start training?"

"Correct, and it would be most appreciated if we began as soon as possible. After all, time is money." Mammon said.

"Right." the Vongola Guardian answered. The purple haired girl pulled her newly acquired Infinity Ring from the pocket of her skirt and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Leviathan looked around the room searching for his tutor. "Where's that obnoxious brat?"

"Hmm? You mean Lambo?" Ryohei questioned. "He's not here right now. But even if he was, it's not a very extreme idea to let Lambo get involved in any of this mafia stuff. I still haven't forgotten about what happened the last time you fought Lambo during the Varia battle."

"It looks like the entire Varia is present except Xanxus," Tsuna noticed, "Shouldn't he be here as well?"

"VOII! DAMN RIGHT HE SHOULD! THE NERVE OF THAT FUCKING BOSS! HE'S STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF EATING BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW AND REFUSED TO GET OUT OF BED UNTIL THE CHEF PROPERLY SERVED HIM AN EGGS BENEDICT BREAKFAST THAT MET UP TO HIS EXPECTATIONS!"

"Breakfast," Tsuna said. "But it's the middle of the afternoon."

"Well, no shit," the white haired shark answered calmly as he now lowered his sword. He turned his attention to Yamamoto who was still sitting on the couch. "I digress, enough with the gab, are we gonna train now or not?"

Yamamoto quickly rushed to the guest room and back to retrieve his sword in less than a minute. "Okay, I'm ready to go!"

The Rain Guardian was about to follow Squalo out of the door before he was stopped by Reborn. The infant hitman climbed onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Yamamoto, I'll be coming with you too."

"Sure thing, kid," the carefree swordsman smiled, "But what for?"

"When I first came to Namimori, you were one of the first people that I knew would be capable of doing great things and could subsequently become a great hitman and swordsman. If you did it once, you can do it again, and I want to be there when it happens."

Iemitsu stood up from the sofa. "I guess it's time for me to depart, I've got to head back to mansion and meet with the Ninth. Oh, and Reborn. Next time we meet, why don't we get a drink together? My treat."

"...It's a deal."

"Dad, are you crazy? You can't let Reborn have alcohol, he's only a baby!" Tsuna shouted.

"You're no fun." Reborn teased to him.

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked over to Tsuna, saying their goodbyes to him. "Looks like this will be where we go our separate ways for now, Tenth."

"Right, well, good luck you guys."

The guardians of the Vongola Famiglia all went their separate ways for the rest of the evening, leaving Tsuna behind at the CEDEF Mansion. The Tenth Boss let out a small sigh of disappointment that he was going to have to face against this awful mafia famiglia that scared him to death. These people were the ringleaders of a mass murder incident that almost lead to the fall of the entire mafia world, not only could they hurt Tsuna, but also his allies—including Kyoko.

Tsuna reached into the pocket of his hoodie and looked at the omamori that Kyoko had made for him. He gave the good luck charm a look of determination, now quietly remembering the importance of defeating the Malocchio Famiglia.

"I guess it's just us now, Tsuna-kun." Enma walked over to the brunette.

"Without Xanxus, that means Kozato-dono should beginneth his tutoring with Sawada-dono. Is that right?" Basil asked.

Tsuna nodded his head. "Hey Basil-kun. Reborn talked a bit about that before, but what exactly is Enma going to teach me?"

"How to _truly_ fight with your Dying Will."

* * *

Ever since the The Malocchio broken out of Vindice Prison they've been forced to once again walk all across Italy with giant targets on their foreheads, once again making them the most hated enemies in all of the mafia world. All mafia famiglias have now taken caution in making sure that other massacre wouldn't transpire, not that the Malocchio cared as they were currently far more focused on facing against the Vongola Famiglia in the Torneo Sette.

"Hey everyone! You're gonna love what I just found!" Giove Giovanni rushed into the apartment room, where he dumped tons of pieces of paper onto the floor right in front of everyone.

 **GIOVE GIOVANNI**

 **WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **REWARD ~ 1,000,000**

"Primo-san, these are wanted posters." Sayori blinked.

"Why do you still hold onto such crap?" Sol sounded visibly annoyed through the tone of his voice.

The Malocchio Primo simply smiled, as he continued to empty his satchel of the posters. "No reason in particular. It's just a little nostalgic. I haven't seen wanted posters since we first formed the Malocchio Famiglia hundreds of years ago."

"It's junk." Sol responded.

Giove frowned. "What's eating at you? You're acting like even more of a drag than usual."

"Boss, do I have to remind you the significance of that poster?" Sol answered. "Our plans to purge the world of the mafia has caused those weaklings to treat us like scum. They seem completely oblivious that we're trying to protect their innocent lives from the horrors of the mafia world."

Hex closed the book he was reading and turned his attention to the Malocchio Sun Guardian. "What you're saying truly can't be helped. You can't expect gratitude from them, however—it's important that we continue to protect the world from the mafia regardless of whether humanity believes our actions to be morally correct or do not."

"As usual Hex, your response was right on the money!" Giove grinned.

Sayori calmly folded her hands. "It seems like we have had too much time to talk about this, but what did everyone make of the Vongola Famiglia?"

"The newest head honcho of the Vongola is quite the interesting one~right?" Renzo asked. "He doesn't seem like half the boss that Decimo was."

"You shouldn't take Sawada so lightly, Renzo." The Malocchio Primo smiled, "I've already did my fair share of research on him and learned that he hides a powerful aura underneath. While he may come off as primitive, Sawada was powerful enough to face the Vindice."

"Hm, not really a big deal. So have we." Sol scoffed.

Sayori laid an assortment of different candies onto the table. "I'll be looking forward to crossing paths with the Vongola again. I've prepared all of Lambo-chan's favorite candies so that he can eat as much as he likes."

"Same for me. I didn't exactly get to spend too much time with Hayato, plus he seems kinda cute too!" Chang giggled.

"I can't believe you'd actually have the hots for him?" Renzo asked in disbelief. "You may look like a teenager on the outside, but you're WAY too old for Dynamite-Guy on the inside."

"I'm only kidding, Renzo, calm down!" The Malocchio Storm Guardian shot back.

The Malocchio Storm Guardian looked over to Hex who ignored the conversation and continued to read this book. "What about you Hexy. Can you contain your excitement to meet that weird pineapple girl again?"

"I would refrain to referring to me with such an abominable nickname," The Malocchio Mist Guardian didn't even take his child-like eyes away from the book. "I find myself unable to hold even the smallest speck of excitement, in the short amount of time that we became acquaintance with each other I already know Chrome Dokuro too well."

Chang frowned. "But doesn't that ruin the fun of fighting off against that girl?"

"My sights are set on someone else, Mukuro Rokudo." Hex calmly turned the page of his book. "He's the true Mist Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, and according to some inside sources he still hasn't arrived in Italy."

"No, No, No! That won't work—all those weaklings need to attend the Torneo Sette." Sol clenched his fist. "The only way for this to work is so for the Vongola Mist Guardian to attend the Torneo Sette as well!"

Renzo grabbed a revolver from his holster. "So, all we need to do is head to Japan and bring back Mr. Pineapple Head~right?"

"Japan, again?!" Chang gasped, "But we were just there two days ago!"

"I'd suggest splitting up for the time being. Some of us should separate and return to Namimori, fetch the Decimo Daemon, and return him back here." Juan finally spoke up after remaining silent for a good amount of the conversation—

"The rest of us should remain here and begin preparations for the Torneo Sette."

"Uhhh, don't I get a say in this?" Giove interrupted.

Hex Nebbia closed his book, which he had now finished after only reading for five minutes. "Primo, I don't intend to offend your authority, however I believe the big decisions of the Malocchio shouldn't be left in the hands of someone of your caliber. Without the use of Dying Will Rage bullets, you have quite the vacuous nature at heart."

"Okay, Okay! I know when I'm beat!" The Malocchio Sky Guardian sighed in defeat. "How about Renzo and Juan go back to Namimori and lure Rokudo over here to Italy, then the rest of us can stay?"

"But, do you think Rokudo-san would actually agree to your proposal?" Sayori asked. "From what I've read about him, he doesn't appreciate the mafia, so the chances of him agreeing to entering the Torneo Sette are very slim."

Renzo cocked his revolver and shot a nearby bird. "Not a problem, once I take care of Mr. Pineapple Head, he'll regret playing hookie on the Torneo Sette."

Juan also agreed, summoning his signature flail into his hands. "This shouldn't be much of a problem boss. I've already had to deal with the Decimo-Alaude, and in the end he still couldn't stand a chance against me. I'm certain that the Decimo-Daemon shouldn't be any different."

Giove smiled at the current predicament. He reached into the pocket of his pullover—where he brought out a rather shriveled photograph that seemed like it was taken a long time ago. It was a picture of Giotto and the original six guardians.

The Malocchio Sky Guardian wasted no time to sadistically tear the old photograph in half and discarding it onto the ground.

"Things are finally starting to look up, and it's not long before the Vongola meets it's end."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : That's all for this chapter! Not too much really happened in this chapter, however we've learned about someone known as "Ciel Malvolia" who seems to be another member of the Malocchio Famiglia who has yet to appear in the story and learning the origins of why the Malocchio Famiglia were sent to Vendicare Prison in the first place.

My favorite part to write in this chapter was the prologue with Giotto and the original guardians (except Daemon) talking about how to defeat the Malocchio. This was my first time ever writing for the Vongola Primo generation so I was extremely excited to write this part and hope I can do more in the future. (Also Giotto is main deuteragonist)

Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and your feedback is always appreciated. Until next time!

 **Random Trivia** : Before "A Decimo's Resolve" the series had went through many different names like: KHR 2, KHR: Talismans of the Evil Eye (honestly sounded like the title for an Indianna Jones movie), The Forbidden Seven, A Decimo's Resolution, and lastly A Decimo's Resolve.


	6. Target 6 - Shooting For The Skies

**Author's Note** : Hey readers, as always thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter, I went through so many different drafts trying to find. Even if I can't keep my weekly chapter schedule I don't plan on ending this series any time soon, I have many ideas that I'm very committed to finishing what I started. Anyway this chapter will be the first of a few chapters that will revolve around Tsuna and co. will be training for their fight against the Malocchio Famiglia with their respective Varia counterparts.

 **Genre** : Action, Supernatural, Drama, Suspense, Mystery, Shounen.

 **Summary** : All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna and his six guardians travel to Italy in order to claim back the stolen powers of the Vongola Rings and defeat Giove Giovanni and the Malocchio Famiglia.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, and Akira Amano-sensei, and the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I created.

* * *

 **Target VI: Shoot For The Skies**

"I think we finally lost them." Ken said with lose of breathe. The feisty blonde teenager looked through all of his several plastic bags where he found a multitude of different types of potato chips, donuts, and chocolate bars, among the many assortment of junk foods. "Damn, those police ain't like how they used to be~ _byon_."

"But once again, they bit the dust," M.M teased.

Chikusa sighed, pulling up his glasses. "I would sincerely hope you two are proposing that we continue shoplifting. We have have gotten lucky this time, but that can only last for so long."

"Quiet _Four-Eyed Kappa_ , we've finally hit the jackpot~byon!" Ken shot back, childishly sticking his tongue back at Chikusa. "With all this stuff, we won't go hungry for another two weeks! Besides, the red haired chick wasted all our allowance on her sento visits and the nail salon."

"That's not my name, dumbass, and at least I take a bath unlike _you_ , you smell awful!" M.M hissed back.

"Shhh. Quiet you two." Chikusa whispered, he whipped out his pair of yo yo's and aimed directly for the nearby trashcan, startling everyone. "Whoever's out there, show yourself already."

The three stood still for a moment, unsure of what to expect until they saw two people emerge from the bushes—a teenager that wore a cowboy hat and held a revolver in his hands, and a young man in a black coat and top hat with his entire face covered in bandages. It was Renzo Piovere and Juan of the Malocchio Famiglia.

"Alright, simmer down now. Let's cut to the chase: We're looking for a creepy guy dressed in green with pineapple hair. Have you seen anyone like that around here?" Renzo asked.

"Mukuro-san. What business do you have with him?" Ken demanded, he dropped his bags onto the ground and pulled the cartridge of animal teeth from his pocket. "Exactly who the hell are you people~byon. How do you know Mukuro-san?"

"He's the Vongola Mist Guardian, correct?" Juan asked.

Ken grit his teeth in anger. "You must be mistaken, Mukuro isn't with the Vongola. The _real_ Mist Guardian is that stupid-woman with the eyepatch!"

"You couldn't possibly be more wrong with an accusation like that. Chrome Dokuro may currently hold the Mist Ring, but she does not qualify as the true guardian." Juan answered. "...Now let's ask you once more, have you seen Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Tch, none of your buisness~byon!" Ken growled.

"Very well, but don't stay I never warned you." Juan nonchalantly said, materializing a flail completely out of thin air. Ken took a few steps back, attempting to gain some distance from the adolescent Vindice, now realizing that a fight was soon to transpire.

" _Kong Channel!_ " he declared, pulling out his front teeth and switching them out with a pair of gorilla teeth which had also in turn transformed his body into that of a fearsome humanoid ape with bulky and fur-covered arms busting right out of his shirt sleeves, his arms slammed onto the ground, causing Renzo to jump out of harm's way.

"Hot damn, the kid turned himself into an ape!" Renzo grinned in excitement. "The world has changed so much over the past hundreds of years, ain't it?"

"What the hell, did he just disappear?" Ken looked in every direction in attempt to find him. Without any time to react, Juan appears right behind and sends him flying to the wall with one slash from his flame enhanced-flail.

"Ken!" Chikusa quickly snapped out his his stoic and calm demeanor. He rapidly spun pair of yo-yos to the point that a ton of needles shot right out of would only looked to be a childish toy, which Juan effortless countered with a slash with his flail, shooting the needles back into the direction of Chikusa who dodged the attack just in time.

"It's gonna take much more to overpower me." Juan sighed, if you looked closely at some of the bandages on his face, his mouth revealed that he was sadistically smiling at the predicament.

He sent out a never-ending onslaught of chains out from both of his cloaked sleeves, one in which wrapped itself around the leg of Chikusa and sending him flying towards one of the walls.

"Ken….why must you always be so reckless?" Chikusa muttered in pain, he clenched tightly onto his yo-yo, he tried his best to stand pick himself up off the ground, however it was clear that these opponents were much stronger than anything he had ever faced.

"Fran, don't just stand there! Get over here and help us out!" M.M ordered. She whipped out her clarinet that included a built-in nunchaku. Despite her harsh orders to Fran, the little boy wasn't budging, as he continued to sit on the ground stuffing his mouth of junk food without a care in the world.

"Nah, I don't wanna." Fran lazily moaned. "I don't take orders from fungi that won't let me have any candy."

"Just get over here already!"

" _Okay…..Okay_ …" The apple-hat wearing boy picked himself up off the ground and took his sweet time stretching out his arms and legs. He waved his arms back and forth with very little effort attempting to conjure up any kind of illusions possible.

Much to the surprise of everyone, a geyser of lava shot up from the ground which the two Malocchio Guardians took the time to get out of harm's way in time.

Ken pulled his gorilla teeth out of his mouth, causing him to revert back to his normal form. He smiled pleasingly when he saw Fran's work with the illusions. "Woah, for once you actually did something right!"

"I didn't do that." Fran answered dumbfoundedly.

Juan turned his direction to one of the abandon buildings, where he found a tall young man with a peculiar hairstyle that resembled that of a pineapple standing on top of the roof. "Now what do we have here?"

"Kufufufu. It seems like you've spent this entire time searching for me." the young man smirked. He jumped off the roof, firmly gripping onto the trident in his hands. "I had a bit of a hunch that either Ken or Fran would cause some sort of trouble, however I never expected it to be something as stupid as shoplifting."

Renzo cocked his revolver and aimed it to Mukuro. "Well, well, well. At long last we've finally come across the Mist Guardian of the Vongola, Mukuro Rokudo."

The Mist Guardian didn't even bat an eye at the fact that a gun was being pointed to him, he inexplicably slyly smiled at the turn of events. "I'd really wish you all would stop giving me such an awful title, I don't appreciate being considered part of the mafia."

"That's unfortunate, looks like we share a common hatred." Juan simply replied.

"It's come to my attention that today wouldn't be the first time I've ran into strange visitors, a few days ago I encountered a little boy with illusionist abilities, he used a voodoo doll to attack my friend, just out of curiosity, would you happen to know anything about that boy?" Mukuro asked.

It took Renzo a few seconds to figure out who he was talking about, however Juan had instantly figured out who Mukuro was talking about. "You mean...Hex Nebbia? He's our Mist Guardian in the Malocchio Famiglia."

Mukuro placed his free hand onto his chin. "The Malocchio Famiglia? If I remember correctly, they're the group that staged a coup d'etat and ended the lives of thousands of different mafia's all across Italy, and were given a life sentence in Vendicare. Honestly, I've always had a penchant for their work."

"You're pretty knowledgeable about the mafia," Juan acknowledged.

"You don't really seem all that interested in the mafia. How about a proposal? If you joined the Malocchio then you could help us destroy the entire mafia." Renzo persuaded.

"Kufufu. Am I being offered a job?" Mukuro sarcastically replied. "I'm sorry, but isn't your goal a little counterproductive? You claim that you're trying to destroy the mafia world, but you _are_ still part of the mafia."

"Is that so..?" Juan said. "Last time I checked...you're the Mist Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. So you're no-less mafia then we are."

"Not by any consent of my own." Mukuro replied, still holding onto his sly and cunning smile. "I have my own agenda and have no interest in aiding anyone involved in the mafia."

Juan let out a small sigh as if he were already expecting that kind of response from the Mist Guardian, he carefully started unwrapping some of the bandages around his face to expose his cold and lifeless eyes, and materialized his flail in between his fingertips. "Then I suppose there are other ways I could convince you…"

In the blink of an eye, he vanished right before everyone's eyes. While the Kokuyo Gang were all met with surprise at the turn of events, Renzo stood silently as he kept his blank expression, after only a few short seconds Juan appeared right behind Mukuro, who successfully countered the attack with by slashing the Vindice , something even Hibari wasn't fortunate enough to counter,

"He can teleport, is there any way that could possibly be countered?" Chikusa questioned.

"You shouldn't be worrying too much, Chikusa." Mukuro said, he twirled his trident around his hand. "Six Paths Reincarnation: The Realm of Demons!"

Right before Juan teleported from behind him, the three-blades on his trident grew longer, with one quick twirl to his weapon he made a one hundred eighty degree spin and stabbed the Vindice in the arm with his trident.

He responded by wiping the blood from his cloak covered arm. "That's the first time anyone's ever dealt a severe amount of damage on me in hundreds of years. Rightfully expected from the second-coming of Daemon Spade."

"Kufufu. That's quite degrading of you, comparing my skills to that of Daemon." Mukuro retracted the trident back to his side. Before he was given the chance to make another movement, a bullet shot down onto the ground coming from Renzo's loaded revolver.

"I think you've made your point, Juan. Is there really any need to keep this going on any longer?" Renzo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So that's your reason for interfering?" Juan asked him.

"Oh settle down. For starters you shouldn't even be fighting Mr. Pineapple Head in the first place, you're the Cloud Guardian, and he's the Mist Guardian. Leave your little squabbles to Hex." Renzo reminded him. "His opponent will be Hex."

"Kufufufu, as I've already stated before I have no interest in the mafia, however I'll take you up on your offer. You are requesting me to meet the Malocchio Famiglia in Sicily, Italy, yes?" Mukuro asked.

Renzo nodded his head. "Yep, that's the idea."

"Alright then, then we'll settle things there." Mukuro agreed.

Renzo adjusted the brim of his hat, providing the Vongola's Mist Guardian with a thumbs up. "Pleasure doing business with you Pineapple Head. You better be prepared though, Hex Nebbia may look like a kid on the inside, but he ain't exactly a pushover."

And just like that, Mukuro had already agreed to the proposal—albeit for his own selfish reasonings and not for the sake of the Vongola—which meant that everything was now coming together, besides Hibari whose current location still remained unknown. With little given time to react to the situation, the two Malocchio guardians disappeared without a trace.

"What the—where'd they go~byon!?" Ken snapped, his eyes switched multiple directions in an attempt to find out where they went.

Chikusa calmly put his yo-yo's back into his pocket. "Give it a rest Ken, it looks like they're long gone. I'm assuming that must have been some kind of teleportation ability."

"Damnit, I'll be sure to get them next time~byon!" Ken pouted to himself.

With the commotion coming to an end, M.M retracted her clarinet and returned it back to her pocket. She locked over to Mukuro is concern, noticing that he hadn't said anything since the Malocchio had left. "Mukuro-chan, what's wrong, you seem so quiet?"

"I have good news, everyone." Mukuro's mouth finally opened, he turned to his crew with the sinister smile that they all knew too well. "It looks like we're taking a trip to Italy."

 **Sicily Italy - 12:27 PM**

For the past few hours, Tsuna had been training with Enma and Basil relearning most of his abilities with Hyper Dying Will Mode, such as practicing how to ascend to the air with his flames and basic combat skills (he should have been training with Xanxus, who was apparently too lazy to bother showing up), it was a little embarrassing for Tsuna to have to practice most of the techniques he once flawlessly executed, however since the Representatives Battle came to an end he became noticeably far more relaxed in the times of peace—

The flames from Basil's forehead extinguished returning him back to normal, "There's nothing to worry about Sawada-dono. What about you, have you made any progress?"

Tsuna shook his head, confirming that the answer was an obvious no. "So far not yet, I haven't been able to use my Vongola Gear, and I can't use my Box Ring either. I never thought I'd actually miss being able to use those…"

"You shouldn't feel too down about it, Tsuna." Iemitsu said, walking over to the trio after staying quiet for so long. "It's important to remember that the Vongola Infinity Rings are still relatively new to you, so you shouldn't expect your power to cultivate immediately. It'll take some time, but it's important to be ready before the Torneo Sette starts."

"We're back!"

Kyoko and Haru happily walked into the entrance room, albeit with multiple guards in black suits watching over them, carrying tons of different bags of clothes and sweets in their hands, with Lambo and Colonello patrolling right behind them.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, where have you two been? I haven't seen you all day," Tsuna acknowledged.

"Colonello-chan was showing us around the different parts of Sicily this morning, we brought back lots of gifts." Haru answered excitedly.

"Lambo-san got lots of candies!" the little boy shook a bunch of candy out of his afro, spreading them onto the ground in front of everyone. "You want some of Lambo-san's candy, don't you No-Good Tsuna? Too bad! I'm not sharing!"

The brunette teenager rolled his eyes, he didn't actually care that Lambo wouldn't share any of his candies with him, but the childish behavior of his young guardian was a constant reminder of his beliefs that a five year old shouldn't be involved in the mafia in the first place.

Kyoko looked around noticing that the CEDEF Mansion was a lot more quiet compared to how it was yesterday with the multiple guests that were showing up. "Hey Tsuna-kun, where did everyone go? It was so lively when we left."

"Well...they all left a few hours ago so they could start training." Tsuna replied, he was admittedly a little hesitant to answer that question because he didn't want her to worry.

"Sasagawa-dono, Miura-dono. We should returneth back to our training with Sawada-dono," Basil addressed the two.

"Must you always be such an annoyance?" Much to the confusion of everyone, they turned their gaze towards the tall and menacing man that just entered the CEDEF Headquarters—Xanxus.

"Xanxus, when did you get here…?" Tsuna asked.

"Your efforts are pathetic, scumbag. Don't you even realize what you're doing?" he expressed, not even bothering to answer Tsuna's question.

"What art thee talking about? Basil raised an eyebrow in confusion, "We've been trying to train Sawada-dono in preparation for the Torneo Sette. Where has thee been all day?"

Xanxus narrowly looked stared at Basil before turning his attention over to Tsuna. "Haha~" he arrogantly laughed at their idea of training, not before any traces of happiness reverted back to his cold personality. "You're going about training in the wrong way. Do you honestly think that you have the power to return everything back to normal and return to your ignorant life?"

He whipped out his pair pair of X-Guns and aimed them towards Tsuna. "You're always finding ways to piss me off!"

"Xanxus, what art thee doing?!" Basil was just about to take out his jar of Dying Will Pills before Iemitsu placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder, silently ordering him to stand down from this. "Master, shouldn't we be helping?"

"No. This fight is between Tsuna and Xanxus, we shouldn't be interfering with this." Iemitsu objected.

Left without any further choices, he swallowed the last remaining pills in his jar and once again entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. "I don't wanna have to fight you, but you're not leaving me with any other options."

"Bester! Cambio Forma!" His Varia Ring unleashed the power of his ferocious white-furred liger that subsequently retooled itself into a pair of lion-mane themed pistols. "Pistole Imperatore Animale! _(Animal Emperor Guns)_ "

He released the trigger on his guns, allowing a barrage of dying will flames to shoot straight towards Tsuna, who was fortunate to thrust himself into the air with his own flames to avoid the attack.

"That was close….." Enma sighed in relief. "Tsuna-kun, he seems kinda different compared to a few months ago."

Xanxus mimicked a similar action as Tsuna, using the gun on his left hand to thrust him into the air with his flames—the young Vongola Sky Guardian tried his best to divert away from Xanxus by crossing his arms together in a blocking position, however failed when Xanxus thrusted himself even higher into the air, once again pulling the trigger to shoot his flames directly at Tsuna, this time succeeding.

"Sawada-san, can't you do something?" Kyoko asked Iemitsu, with noticeable worry in the tone of her voice. "He's going to seriously hurt Tsuna-kun!"

"Everything's going to be fine, there's nothing to worry about. While it may seem like Xanxus is harming Tsuna, that's not the case. He's attempting to put Tsuna in danger to bring out his fullest potential," Iemitsu said.

Tsuna quickly picked himself up off the ground, taking another look at the palm of his hands before clenching it once more. "I don't understand...even with the Vongola Infinity Ring, I still haven't been feeling like myself."

His distress was abruptly stopped when Xanxus ascended back to the ground, aiming his X-Gun at the brunette. "Have you still not caught on? The reason you couldn't defeat the Malocchio trash is because you and those guardians became way too confident. After you defeated Mukuro, Byakuran, and Bermuda, you became too soft in your time of luxury and wasn't prepared for anything. That's why you're a disgrace to the Vongola, and that's why you'd make a shitty mafia boss."

"Just thinking about it pisses me off," he finished his sentence.

It felt a little hypocritical to be scolded by Xanxus for being too "over-confident", but Tsuna continued of listen nevertheless. He couldn't help but think about how powerless he felt facing off against the Malocchio and the damaged they had caused. They destroyed his house, harmed his loved ones, and he wasn't able to do anything about it.

"Xanxus…." Tsuna addressed the man. "You said that I was a disgrace to the Vongola before, and honestly, I can't really blame you. I had the Vongola Ring's energy stolen, I was defeated by the Malocchio, and I let them get away with hurting all my friends and family—"

"But even if I fail, I want to keep trying, because as long as I'm standing I won't let any of my comrades die. I can't let that happen, even if that means I have to give up my own life instead."

 _"Is that so, Decimo?"_

A strange reaction came from Tsuna's ring, now glowing in the orange flames, everyone was blinded by a flash of light—when it died down, a mysterious figure appeared in front of them.

The man stood tall, with his narrow orange eyes not flinching one bit. Just looking at this man you could easily notice on particular characteristic instantly, from his spiky hair to his leather gloves, he was practically the spitting image of Tsuna himself, albeit more confident and mature looking.

"Hahi! There's two Tsuna-san's?" Haru gasped.

Iemitsu shook his head. "No, that's not Tsuna. That's Vongola Primo, the very first boss of the Vongola Famiglia. He's an ancient ancestor of Tsuna's."

For a few minutes Giotto didn't respond to anything, taking a look at Xanxus, before turning his attention back over to Tsuna, he let out a small smile. "Hello, Decimo. It's fortunate that we can communicate like this even after my passing in this world. I suppose you're probably wondering how I'm here right now? I'm not the _true_ Vongola Primo, merely a manifestation conjured up from your Vongola Infinity Ring."

He slowly walked over to Tsuna and gently placed a hand onto the fourteen year old's shoulder. "I've responded to your will and presented myself here in order to provide you with the inheritance of the Vongola Infinity Ring—a new kind of power that can aid you."

"...If that's what it takes to protect my comrades from Giove Giovanni, then I'll do it." Tsuna calmly responded. In truth, there were so many questions that Tsuna wanted to ask the Primo about the Malocchio and who exactly "Ciel Malvolia" was, however he already knew that Giotto that was standing before him wasn't real.

"Decimo, while it's true the energy from your previous Vongola Rings were taken, that doesn't mean that they were truly lost. I once studied up on an ancient limerick known to return power that was taken from the human body—" Giotto said. He removed his shoulder from Tsuna's hand, and placed his index finger on top of the boys forehead. "That accusation that your flames were lost forever is a lie, sometimes things that are lost can be restored."

 _ **The Clams are Revived.**_

 _ **The Clams are Alive.**_

Ora è deciso

 _(_ _Now it is decided.)_

In a flash of light, Tsuna's entire body was engulfed in Sky Flames—a sensation that felt like the ability to protect anyone in danger (if that even made sense….) and when the light eventually died down, everyone was in shock to see that Tsuna's appearance had greatly differed.

The once pair of bulky red gloves were now completely drenched in the colors of black and orange, with the changes also noticeable in his pair of headphones and the bangle wrapped around his leg. His dark brown spiky hair was relatively the same, however the tips of his hair were now glowing in an orange color. The final touch in his appearance was his drab blue hoodie and jeans were now traded in for a black suit and tie, with an orange shirt matching the color of his sky flame.

The brunette looked to his left, where he saw something that greatly surprised him. A small lion cub stood proudly by his side, Natsu. He looked a tad bit different in comparison to before, now with a pair of bat wings and a scorpion tail, definitely selling the Manticore theme of Tsuna's upgrade.

Tsuna only smiled calmly. "It's good to have you back, Natsu."

 _ **Vongola Version Infinity: Cielo (Sky) Manticore!**_

"What the fuck is that?" Xanxus gasped.

Enma looked at the change in the Vongola Decimo's appearance in confusion, "What happened to Tsuna-kun and Natsu, they look kinda different?"

"The name of his Vongola upgrade was called Manticore. A manticore originates from European mythology. A type of creature with the face of a lion, the teeth of a shark, and the wings of a bat." Iemitsu explained.

Tsuna looked at the palm of his gloved hands now igniting the sky flames around his hand before turning his attention back to the leader of the Varia. "Everything is all clear to me once more, I know what I have to do. I'm entering the Torneo Sette to defeat the Malocchio….but first I have to make my way through you."

He looked to his small lion cub who stood proudly on his shoulder. "Let's go Natsu," the lion sprung into action morphing into a pair of bat-like wings which attached themselves to Tsuna's back. " _Modo di volo: Leone! (Flight Mode: Lion)_ "

"Good luck trying to dodge this!" Xanxus scoffed. He once again began shooting at Tsuna, who was fortunate enough to thrust himself into the air with the use of his bat wings, nimbly dodging all of the bullets with ease. Before the brunette was given a chance to deliver a final blow to Xanxus, he turned the tables by coating Tsuna in a horde of flames.

"You can keep struggling, but that's only gonna make things worse." Xanxus said.

"That's what you think, _Modo Artiglio_! (Claw Mode)" Tsuna put it candidly. From the knuckles of metal claws popped out of the X-Gloves, which he was able to use to literally cut through the flames that Xanxus had trapped him inside. "Good work, Natsu. You're doing great."

"Xanxus's flames are no match for Sawada-dono!" Basil gasped.

"Look closely at Tsuna, when his Infinity Ring was upgraded, the same thing happened to the boss ring that Lancia gave him." Iemitsu recalled, "And if I remember correctly, Lancia's Boss Ring has attributes that can protect the user from dying will flames."

"This ends now." Tsuna spoke calmly. He ignited his gloves with his Sky Flames, delivering a flame-enhanced punch to counter the similar attack delivered by Xanxus. Both opponents flames clashed together, with both of them giving their respective attacks everything they had in attempt to overpower one another—their flame struggle was enough to cause the entire room to have a blackout.

The two flames that collided was enough to cause a huge explosion that sent both Tsuna and Xanxus flying into the opposite directions of the walls, the group of spectators that watched the battle unfold between the two all fortunately ducked in cover from harm's way.

Unlike the previous fight, Tsuna didn't have without any fatal wounds or injuries on him, and while Xanxus was the same, there was no doubt that he was overpowered by Tsuna after the upgrade. The young brunette fell onto his knees reverting back to his normal form, with Natsu cowered behind him in fear of Xanxus who slowly walked over to the two.

"You're still trash. I was expecting even _you_ would be smart enough to know that I was testing your strength the entire time." Xanxus said, lowering his pair of guns to his side. "You can't do anything right unless your guardians lives are on the line."

Tsuna felt a little relieved, expecting Xanxus to continue fighting even after both fighters were visibly worn-out. "You mean this wasn't a real fight…?"

"If this were a _real_ fight, you wouldn't be breathing right now. Those guardians of yours aren't always gonna be there to fight your battles for you," those were the last words to escape from the mouth of the feared leader of the Varia before leaving the CEDEF Mansion. In the span of a day, he was successfully able to "help" Tsuna unlock powers from the Vongola Infinity Ring, and then just left. Just goes to show how much Xanxus dislikes Tsuna, yet his dedication to the Vongola Famiglia.

Once the coast was clear of any violence Haru happily skipped over to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, that was the most amazing thing Haru had ever seen in her life! You and Natsu were so amazing!"

"Nah, you're just saying that…" Tsuna modestly replied, embarrassingly wiping the underside of his nose. "I..just wanted to be able to protect everyone, and that kinda just... _happened_."

He couldn't help but blush from hearing compliment. "Kyoko-chan...you think so too..?"

"We should relay this message to Reborn-dono, he'll wanteth to heareth this most wondrous news." Basil told everyone.

Tsuna knelt onto one knee, taking a moment to pet the top Natsu's head, which made the small lion cub in question purr in happiness. "Thanks a lot, Natsu, I couldn't have done it without you." he looked at his finger which lied his upgrade Vongola Infinity Sky Ring and smiled slightly...

"Maybe...there really is still a chance to fix everything."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : That's all for today's chapter! Again, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter, I'll try my best to keep a schedule for new chapters though it's something I'll need to think over _(^_^;)_

My favorite part about this chapter was the upgraded form of Vongola Ring that Tsuna was given, a recurring theme with these upgrades is that they'll be based off some sort of creature _(with so far Tsuna's being a Manticore)_ and I also wanted to kinda expand on the relationship between Tsuna and Natsu, I decided that I wanted to treat Natsu less like a weapon and more like an "animal companion" type of character that would help out Tsuna in his battles.

There was also Iemitsu, who kinda took the Reborn's role as Mr. Exposition in this chapter, though because he's a sorta neglectful and not very fatherly, he doesn't show as much concern for Tsuna's safety in a battle as Reborn would and objects to Basil's idea of helping, I thought it would be kinda different to show the constrast in personalities between Iemitsu and Reborn.

Anyway, as usual thanks so much for reading, and your feedback is always appreciated. Until next time, have a positive day!

 **Random Trivia** : The original concept for this series came from a fanfiction that I read back in 2016 called " _To Become a Boss_ " written by RamenNoodlesX (sadly it hasn't made any updates since 2014 _T_T_ ) I found the idea to be pretty cool and instantly made me start brainstorming a bunch of different ideas for a "KHR Sequel". Though a difference between that series and this series is that it focused on a 2795 vs 2786 rivalry in the early chapters, and I still haven't actually figured out whether I'll be doing either shippings in this series.


	7. Target 7 - Rainy Days

**Author's Note** : Hey readers, thanks for checking out my newest chapter. I can't stress enough how much I regret not releasing this chapter any sooner but I got caught up with other things while and wasn't given the chance to make any updates. As I said in the last chapter, the next few chapters will be focusing on the Vongola Guardians getting training from the Varia and unlocking the upgrade forms of their Vongola Rings.

 **Genre** : Action, Supernatural, Drama, Suspense, Mystery, Shounen, Crime Fiction.

 **Summary** : All good things come to an end eventually, Tsunayoshi Sawada knows this better than anyone else. As his final days with the Sun Arcobaleno slowly come to an end, Tsuna needs to evaluate his life choices and make a final decision. Whether or not he wants to become the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Thanks to the help to Xanxus and the Varia, Tsuna was successfully able to achieve a new form of Vongola Ring known as "Vongola Infinity" (Vongola _I_ for short), which will prove its usefulness while battling against Giove Giovanni and his villainous mafia famiglia, The Malocchio.

 **Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Weekly Shōnen Jump, Viz Media, and Akira Amano-sensei, and the only characters that belong to me are the original characters that I created.

* * *

 **Target VII: Rainy Days**

With his most recent defeat against the Malocchio Famiglia's Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto was fortunate enough to have Reborn accompanied with him, of course this wasn't the first time they the two had ever worked together—having trained together excursions through the ten year future and proving that the two made a great team.

"Hey Squalo. I've been meaning to ask you, who are you going to train me?" Yamamoto asked.

"There's only one thing left I can teach you. I'm taking you to the Varia Mansion, where you can train in the Acquario Mortale Dello Squalo. That should suffice for your training and awaken whatever powers are inside that ring of yours." Squalo retorted.

"Aquarium...Moral..Dell...Squalo?" Yamamoto asked dumbfoundedly. "What's that?"

"Acquario Mortale Dello Squalo." he corrected the swordsman. " It's the most impenetrable training ground of any swordsman of the mafia, no swordsman has ever passed it besides me. It was created by Tyr, the leader of the Varia before Xanxus, but after we became members of the Varia we inherited this place, and made more modifications to the place."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Yamamoto smiled in relief. "What's really important is that I get a rematch with the outlaw guy from the Malocchio Famiglia."

"His name is Renzo Piovere," Reborn corrected him, he crossed his arms in a gesture that showed he was trying to recall that person. "He was arguably one of the mafia's strongest Italian outlaws for his time, infamously known for his arsenal of small, yet deadly, firearms. During the Great Mafioso Massacre, he was responsible for some unforgivable actions."

Yamamoto blinked. "What'd he do?"

Reborn bit his lip. "He performed a massive shooting around the Caltanissetta territory. It was said wasn't even remorseful to women and children, and he his sights specifically set on his fellow outlaws. No one has ever found out why."

Yamamoto looked down to his leg, which was still wrapped in medical gauze after his defeat against Renzo. It was fortunate that Ryohei was able to use some of his Sun Flames to heal the gunshot wound he received from the revolver, though due to the recent flame extraction from the Malocchio, it was made the healing process take even longer. He shook his head, returning back to his carefree and easygoing nature. "If that's true then I'll have to keep my guard up, that guy was definitely strong."

"Why are you praising a fucking terrorist?" Squalo asked. "Didn't you already hear the story? They're responsible for one of the most tragic events in the Italian mafia world."

The silver haired shark sighed. "Anyway, Acquario Mortale Dello Squalo is divided into three different segments of a swordsman. The first segment: Evaporation, a test of strength. The second segment: Condensation, a test of stamina. Then Precipitation, a test of endurance."

"Well, that doesn't seem to hard." Yamamoto gave his well-known smile.

"Don't get too cocky, asshole. Didn't I already tell you that this place is the most impenetrable training ground of _any_ swordsman of the mafia? You won't be leaving this place unscaved." Squalo growled, he swung his sword straight at Yamamoto threateningly, Reborn however didn't move a muscle. He lowered his weapon and signaled the rain guardian to continue following him.

The Varia Mansion was even bigger than it looked on the inside than it did on the outside. From the first initial steps Yamoto instantly noted the presence of his friends, (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome) all together with their respective Varia Tutor. The mansion itself was a major contrast to the _CEDEF_ mansion, while the latter was well-protected and peaceful, this place was cluttered with trash, abundant with arguing members of the Varia, and the walls were covered with debris and chippings.

Bottom line, the place was a complete pigsty.

"Vooii! What happened here? This place is even messier than I left it!" Squalo yelled, he instantly got fired up with anger, kicking a nearby coffee table and sending it flying into the wall with anger. "Who's responsible for this?"

"I have no information on what happened, but if I were to guess, the boss probably threw the this place up the wall waiting for the perfect breakfast meal." Mammon said flatly, "It will cost a lot of money to cover the damages. But, don't expect me to spend any money."

"Yeah, no kidding. And I thought the stupid cow was sloppy." Gokudera snarked.

"Where the hell is the boss right now anyway?" Squalo was trying his best to hold in his anger.

" _Ishishi_. Isn't it obvious?" Belphegor cunningly grinned. "The boss left to play with his favorite toy—the Tenth Boss—he's probably made a real good progress. But, nothing compared to mine with the storm~peasant. After all, I'm a Prince."

"There's no need to fret, Squ-chan. I'll have this mansion clean in just a jiff~" Lussuria smiled through his sunglasses, he tied a feminine looking apron around his waist.

"Nooo! I'm extremely supposed to supposed to get training from you! Now how am I supposed to defeat the Malocchio?" Ryohei gasped.

Lussuria whipped out a broom and dustpan and handed it out to Ryohei. "You can always assist me, Sasagawa-chan."

"Forget out them. Follow me," Squalo said, he signaled Yamamoto and Reborn to follow him from behind. They made their way a near elevator and entered an extremely complicated digit password into the elevator allowing it to open up. "This is where I'll leave, it's not customary for mentors to assist you in this training session. If your sorry ass makes it past all three trials, you should be ready to face the Malocchio."

The doors were slammed right open, with an energetic-looking girl skidded right into the door. From the distance Yamamoto noticed that she was around the age of twelve—or maybe thirteen, with dark purple hair, and clad in a familiar looking Varia Uniform. "Master!"

"Squalo, who's that?" Yamamoto asked.

The silver haired swordsman grimaced. "Never mind her! C'mon let's get moving if you wanna retrain."

"You can't keep ignoring me, stupid master!" the girl rushed straight to the elevator blocking the entrance, though she flinched a bit when she saw the sharpness of Squalo's blade.

"This is one of my students in the Varia's Sword Division." Squalo explained, he moved his attention back to his disciple. "What are you doing here? If the shitty boss found out that you were here right now he'd go ballistic."

"Master, I came here because I wanted to request fending off the Malocchio." the girl proposed, she whipped out a knife from her holster. "I've been practicing more when my sword skills and I think I'm definitely ready to face off against them."

"Didn't I already tell you? You're not participating in the Torneo Sette, it's for Vongola Guardians only. Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance against the Malocchio. They'd kill you in an instant."

"That's because you didn't even give me a real sword. I can't beat the Malocchio if I don't have an actual sword!"

" _Oooohhhhh_ , Squ-chan I need your assistance, Ryohei-chan and I accidentally broke the boss's favorite barbary lion statue." Lussuria called out. "Do you recall how much it cost?"

"You idiots, it's an antique!" Squalo snapped at him "He's going to kill you if he finds out about it!", he looked back to Yamamoto and his student. "Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back!" he rushed straight over to the ridiculous excursions.

The tenth rain guardian remained flabbergasted by the event to the point that he didn't even introduce himself to Squalo's student, he smiled and gave off a two-fingered salute. "Hey there, the name's Takeshi Yama—"

"You don't have to introduce yourself. I've already heard about you from stories that master told me—you're Takeshi Yamamoto, the Vongola's Storm Guardian, and Reborn, the world's strongest hitman." she understood. "My name is Balena Romano," the girl introduced, "Though everyone calls me, Lena, for short."

"Nice to meet'cha, Lena. You're a student of Squalo's right? I haven't met any of his students before—well, unless you count me." Yamamoto greeted.

"Unfortunately I am! That stupid shark is loud and alway screaming, and to make matters worse: he doesn't even train me with a real sword." she growled, though she came off as extremely hypocritical considering that she was yelling herself.

"Oh geez, you're definitely a student of Squalo's. You have his charisma." Yamamoto chuckled nervously, wiping the sweat that fell from his forehead.

"Well students tend to take after their teachers." Reborn smiled. "Then again, _maybe_ not."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Tsuna-kun. Are you catching a cold?" Kyoko asked concerned.

He embarrassingly rubbed the underside of his nose. "No, I'm okay Kyoko-chan. For some reason I felt a familiar presence."

* * *

"Lena, why do you want to fight the Malocchio anyway?" Yamamoto asked

"Well, it's kind of a long story. A couple months ago, I had a strange vision. I met this girl, my age, dressed in white. She gave me all these strange memories of me from ten years in the future—I saw myself getting killed by a Strau Mosca. Apparently it was an order by some guy called Byakuran and the Millefiore, they wanted to kill all the members of the Vongola." Lena bit her lip in grief, clearly not wanting to bring up such a defeat.

"I see," Reborn nodded. "And that's why you asked Squalo if you could train in the Acquario Mortale Dello Squalo and participate in the battle with the Malocchio. It's to become stronger and prevent that future from happening again?"

"But, you don't have anything to worry about, Lena." Yamamoto said with a smile. "Byakuran's changed, he's on our side now. And besides, if that ever happened again, we can always count on Tsuna to teach Byakuran a lesson again."

"No, that's not the only problem. Squalo and the sword division thinks I'm a joke, I have to prove to them that I'm strong enough to take on anything that stands in my way."

"Lena, do you know anything about that Acquario Squalo-thing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not a whole lot, the master won't even let me near this place because I haven't proven myself as a sword wielder. All I know is that those know-it-alls created a new version of Gola Mosca. Master said that it was the most powerful sword-fighter robot yet and that it was impossible to beat it." Lena said with regret. "You can try to pass the trials, but it ain't gonna be easy."

"A Gola Mosca capable of mimicking the abilities of a swordsman…?" Reborn muttered, he looked to Yamamoto. "Do you think you're up for that challenge?"

The baseball teen whipped out his dual-wielding swords and firmly clutched onto both of them. He competitively smirked, "Yeah, I'm ready for this!" he entered the elevator as his friends tagged alongside with him, now really having too much regard for Squalo not joining him.

After a few seconds the elevator lead him down to, presumably, the bottom floor of the Varia mansion. Yamamoto felt nothing but chills down his spine when the first thing he saw upon exiting the elevator was a fly-like humanoid robot waiting for him at the entrance. The autonomous being only stared at the tenth rain guardian with only a long range sword clutched in between its bulky hands.

Yamamoto offered a hand to the robot. "You're the tough Gola Mosca that I've heard about right? It's great to meet you."

" _STATE YOUR BUSINESS_!"

"Woah! It can talk!" Lena gasped, nearly falling losing her balance. "I've never seen a talking Gola Mosca before!"

"I'm here to train in the Acquario Mortale Dello Squalo." Yamamoto addressed. "Squalo sent me here. Would you train me?"

The Gola Mosca didn't respond for a moment. Though Yamamoto was abruptly taken by surprise when the robot drew its sword at full speed, the rain guardian was fortunate enough to whip out his dual wielding pair of swords and counter the Gola Mosca's attack. The two opponents took a step back from one another ate enough to whip out his dual wielding pair of swords and counter the Gola Mosca's attack. The two swordsmen took a step back from one another — it was clear that the test was now beginning.

* * *

" _ **The First Segment was Evaporation, the test of strength."**_

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Sakamaku Ame ( _Axle of Rain_ )!" with the repeated slashes from his swords he was successfully able to conjure up multiple waves of water, in theory this would be very effective when fighting against an autonomous robot like Gola Mosca, who only returned the favor by flawlessly pulling off a sword twirling technique that shot the water out of its way without getting a single drop of water on its body. This didn't bother Yamamoto very much as he continued with his effortlessly sword slashes.

"Far out! I had no idea Yamamoto-kun was that strong!" Lena said, opening her eyes even wider.

"Yep, you're looking at the Vongola's second-coming of Ugetsu Asari. Admittedly, he's a little rusty—and the Malocchio Famiglia drained most of his power from the Vongola Ring, but he's progressing much better than I expected," Reborn replied.

It didn't take very long for his luck to run out. Gola Mosca claimed his victory with some cleverly placed slashes and counters, some that even Yamamoto struggled to keep up with.

* * *

" _ **The Second Segment was Condensation, the test of stamina."**_

"Condensation already, huh? This Gola Mosca is must stronger than I expected, but then again this was designed by Squalo, so I shouldn't expect less." Yamamoto grinned. Before he was able to continue he saw the Gola Mosca lunge right for him. " _Shigure Soen Ryu: Shibuki Ame! (Splashing Rain)_ " he yelled, creating a barrier that prevents Gola Mosca from harming him.

Gola Mosca went for another sword slash, however Yamamoto was able to narrowly dodge its attacks. With an opening from the robot, Yamamoto sprinted over to him with both swords dragging to his sides. Gola Mosca was already prepared for this attack, clashing swords with its opponent in the process. " _THIS WILL NOT DO._ " the robot said frankly, the two broke free of their struggle and the Gola Mosca found an opening which allowed it to place a final attack to Yamamoto.

The rain guardian felt a warmth on his cheek, as the blood from his face dripped onto the ground. "I can't back down...not _yet_." he picked his swords off the ground and stood back up.

* * *

" _ **The Third Segment was Precipitation, the test of endurance."**_

" _BE PREPARED."_ the Gola Mosca warned. With sword in hand, the robot began hovering at immense speed straight towards Yamamoto. With every attack was a powerful sword slash that moved faster than lightning. Yamamoto was already at the third and final segment and needed a way to claim victory.

" _Shigure Soen Ryu: Aggregate Art: Jiunoka! (Rainy Metamorphosis)_ " Yamamoto declared. With the power of his rain flames he attempted to counter the Mosca with combining all the known abilities of the Shigeru Soen Ryu, though try as he might, the Gola Mosca greatly overpowered the Vongola rain guardian in the third of the segment, no different than what occurred in the previous two.

In the end, he failed once more. The feeling was already familiar, having been defeated by Renzo of the Malocchio Famiglia.

Countless minutes passing by to complete but a single segment, all ending in failure time after time. The two katana blades resting at both respective sides suddenly dropped to the ground in defeat. "It's no use. No matter how many times I've tried, nothing seems to work."

"What could it be?" Lena asked confusingly. "Is the Gola Mosca that strong...or is Yamamoto-kun really getting weaker."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "The Malocchio definitely did something strange to Yamamoto and the other six guardians. When everyone fought off against Bermuda, they were at the peak of their strength. Somehow the Malocchio managed to drain the Vongola Rings and seemed to have taken most of their powers—in a way, bringing them right back to square one."

"Square one? No, I can't let that happen!" Yamamoto objected. He felt the entrance to the elevator door open once more, where he was caught by the surprise of a furious Squalo stepping out.

"Didn't I tell you to say not to move a muscle? I can't turn my back for five minutes without you all pulling a fast one!" the silver haired swordsman angrily moaned.

"Squalo, I don't understand. I've trained through all three of your trials and I haven't even been able to defeat Gola Mosca at all." Yamamoto stated, completely ignoring Squalo's response. "I'm still not sure what I'm doing wrong."

"Everything. You're not doing a single thing right!" Squalo frowned, Yamamoto was about to speak up again until he cut him off. "I saw the footage of your training through all three trials on the top floor. Your strength was flawed, your stamina was out of focus, and your endurance had a long ways to go. In short, you'll never be able to defeat the Malocchio at this rate."

It didn't make any sense. Even if Squalo always had a distaste towards Yamamoto, he never truly denied his strength as a swordsman. But in this circumstance, it only seemed like he was only antagonizing Yamamoto, as if he wanted him to fail the trials...

Unless…..

Unless, this was part of the test.

A competitive smirk developed on Yamamoto's face. "Squalo. I finally understand that point of the Acquario Mortale Dello Squalo, this place wasn't meant to teach me how to become a master swordsman—"

"Clearly this place is impossible to surpass, it's rigged, the reason no swordsman can could ever pass the three stages is because it was meant to give sword wielders the will to keep training. But I'm going to make the impossible, _possible_."

"No matter how long it takes I'm gonna keep attempting your training ground until I'm victorious. I'll work more diligently to achieve that goal!" the rain guardian declared drew both his weapons—getting back into battle stance. His eyes shifted to a strange blue light that lit up brightly on his Vongola I Ring.

" _Diligent, you say?_ "

All the commotion stopped when a mysterious figure appeared right in front of Yamamoto—a tall man dressed in traditional Japanese robes and a pointed hat, he carried nothing in his hands besides a small flute. The First Rain Guardian of the Vongola, Asari Ugetsu.

"What the hell—!" Squalo's gasped, not believing his eyes. "That's the Vongola's First Rain Guardian. He's been dead for years, how did he get here?"

"I'm not the real Asari Ugetsu, I'm an illusion created from _Vongola I_ Ring that my successor is carrying with him." Ugetsu politely retorted. He only looked to Squalo for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his young successor.

"Good evening, Tenth Rain Guardian. It surely has been a while since the last time we've crossed paths with one another. I sense quite a lot of power within you. I've responded to your resolve and have come to provide you with the inheritance to unlock your truest potential." Ugetsu greeted, "Diligence? That's an excellent choice in resolve."

"Tenth Rain Guardian. If I may, I would like to see your upgraded Vongola Ring. I have something I want to present to you." The First Rain Guardian's index finger glowed in blue rain flames and he proceeded to tap onto the tip of the Vongola _I_ Ring. In an instant, Yamamoto felt a surge of peace, calmness, and tranquility running through his veins—and more than anything...the ability to be diligent.

 **The Clams are Revived.**

 **The Clams are Alive.**

Ora è deciso

(Now it is decided)

Everyone's eyes were blinded by a bright light from Yamamoto's ring, with the teenagers bodied engulfed in rain flames from head to toe—he felt a new type of sensation from his flames, the ability to diligent in any of his goals with the power to become not only the greatest swordsman, but also the greatest baseball player. When the light finally died down, Yamamoto's appearance had also changed.

He opened his eyes, only to find that his formerly brown eyes were now blue (matching the same color of his flame), and his teeth became noticeably sharper like that of a wolf. The biggest change in his look was that instead of one—or two swords, he now carried seven. A two-bladed katana on his left hand, an irregular-looking three-bladed sword on his right hand, and strangely, a two-bladed sword in between his teeth. The upgrade was finished with his regular outfit now replaced with a black suit and tie, with a blue shirt matching the same color as his rain flame.

From both of his sides appeared to familiar companions—a small dog, and a bird that hovered around his shoulders.

 **Vongola Version Infinity: Pioggia (Rain) Inu**

"So, that's Yamamoto's newest upgrade of the Vongola Ring," Reborn acknowledged, while he was greatly surprised, it was hard to tell from his monotone nature. "He's turning more and more into Ugetsu everyday."

"No way, that's a lot of swords! How is Yamamoto-kun doing that?" Lena gasped in shock, she repeatedly rubbed her eyes just to make sure it wasn't a dream. "He's even wielding one in his mouth, how's that even possible."

"Take a close look at Yamamoto. His teeth are much sharper and stronger than they usually are, like a wolf, they must be powerful enough to firmly grip onto his weapon." Reborn noted.

"And these aren't just any ordinary swords," Squalo said, he took another look at Yamamoto just to be sure. "These are the Seven Swords of Rainfall. They were a set of swords once forged by the powerful swordsman named Stefano Napolitano. When he died, his weapons were all buried in his casket."

"The seven swords were all specifically named by Napolitano: Ame and Hyo are a two-bladed sword held between his mouth, Tsunami and Hariken are a two-bladed sword for the left hand, and Taifu, Saikuron, and Tatsumaki are a three-bladed irregular sword designed for the right hand."

"Yeah, I've heard about those. But how did Yamamoto-kun get them?" Lena asked.

"Hell. I have no clue." Squalo spat. "But, if it's a fight he wants, then so be it!"

Without any time to waste Squalo channeled the abilities from his Varia Ring, summoning the power of his great white shark coated in rain flames to keep it hydrated. " _Cambio Forma! Grande Pioggia Squalo! (Heavy Rain Shark)"_.

Alo swam straight to Yamamoto attempting to chomp right between his swords, who quickly reacted by taking his double sword and irregular sword and putting them into a blocking position. He thrusted his swords into the air, yanking Alo into the air.

" _Zanna di Squalo! (Fang of the Shark)_ " Squalo yelled. He sprinted straight to towards Yamamoto, diagonally slashing his sword in the Rain Guardian's direction. With only minimal time to waste, Yamamoto defensively held his swords in a blocking position. This didn't stop Squalo who only continued effortlessly making slashes towards Yamamoto. It seemed as if Yamamoto was showing his endurance abilities.

It didn't take long for Squalo to recover from his mistake, his sword aimed straight for Yamamoto—who in return clashes swords together with him. It was clear that Yamamoto's strength and stamina abilities were being shown.

For a split second Yamamoto launched his two-bladed sword out of his mouth, "Let's go Jirou, _Jojirō-kyū! (Jojirō Sphere)_ " he declared, miraculously chomping the sword back into his mouth as it descended back to him. Right on cue, Jirou scurried onto the shoulder of its master, in the process, coating its ears and tails with rain flames.

Before Squalo was given the chance to lunge for his opponent, a forcefield made from rain flames shielded prevented him from entering. With the upperhand, Yamamoto let out a smirk, thrusting his swords upwards, launching Squalo into the air in the process. With only a few minutes to spare before Squalo can recover, Yamamoto launched his swords into the air like a javelin.

Squalo sank to the ground in defeat, fortunately not taking any major damage from the attack. Even with his ambitions and new-found strength he was still the same Yamamoto and used the blunt side of his swords to avoid fatal wounds. The two swords disappeared, reverting him back to his original form.

Yamamoto smiled at the sight of his two Box Animals finally returning to his side and walked over to them, gently stroking the top of his dog's head, and allowed his bird to rest its talons on his finger. "That was great, Jirou and Kojirou. You two were a awesome and I couldn't have done it without you. I can't wait for you guys to show your true strength at the Torneo Sette."

"Just you wait Squalo, I'll become the greatest swordsman and baseball player." a smile developed on Yamamoto's face. He slowly walked over to the silver haired swordsman and offered him a hand to shake, which Squalo swiped away without any second thoughts, not that Yamamoto was too bothered by it to begin with. He was just happy to have finally been able to his a resolve— _his own resolve_ —that will help him grow to become a stronger person in the future.

"Actions speak louder than words." Squalo said, now folding his arms. "If you're really think you're a powerful swordsman, then prove it to me on the battlefield when you finally kill those Malocchio motherfuckers."

"You got it!"

Yamamoto stood up from the ground, he smiled and gave a thumbs up to Lena. "I almost forgot. Jiro and Kojiro aren't the only ones that helped out, I should be thanking you too."

Lena only looked to the Rain Guardian with confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't do nothing."

"That's not true. You're the person that told me Acquario Mortale Dello Squalo was impossible, at first I didn't realize it, but then I found out that it was rigged and made to create false hope." Yamamoto reminded her. "So, thanks."

Yamamoto's eyes shifted straight to a trash can that caught his attention—it was peculiarly squirming around almost like someone was inside. This was supposed to be a secret training ground, so there weren't supposed to be any intruders. Squalo cautiously tiptoed over to the can, with his sword hovering over the floor. Yamamoto signaled Lena to draw her dagger and the two followed after Squalo. The silver haired shark knocked the can into the air, sending _what_ was inside right out and onto the ground—it was a cowardly-looking baby clad in leather bodysuit, riddled with zippers, and a helmet that took up a good amount of his big head.

The self-proclaimed "Immortal Stuntman" Skull, and the former Cloud Arcobaleno.

"Skull, what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked. "Have you been spying on us the entire time?"

"What?! Spying on you that would be ridiculous, I just happened to be in the neighborhood—no, actually I was attempting to plot my revenge against...uhh...Wait! Why should I have to explain myself to the likes of you?" Skull nervously stammered.

"If you can't give a straight answer, I can always tear your tiny-ass into pieces," Squalo warned, menacingly showing off his sword.

"Please, that won't be necessary!" the baby stuntman scurried behind his fellow Arcobaleno in fear. "Please help me, Reborn-sama! I'll take back everything I said! Save me!"

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and do something for me?" Reborn reached into his pocket and brought out a ring that glowed purple. "This is an upgraded version of the Vongola Cloud Ring. Pretty much every guardian has received their upgraded ring except Hibari. Go take it to him."

"Why should I do that?" Skull questioned.

"Because, you've already tracked us here. It shouldn't be too hard for you to find Hibari."

"Absolutely fucking not! Do you not know fucking who I am? My name is Skull, the Immortal Stuntman! The Grim Reaper himself is afraid of me! I won't be taking any goddamn orders from you anymore!" the stuntman baby angrily pried off his helmet, exposing his messy purple hair.

"Calm down, Skull. A kid your age shouldn't be using the kind of language." Yamamoto chuckled nervously, he reached over to the Skull and rubbed the the top of his head, much to his annoyance.

Reborn wasn't too bothered by Skull's refusal, he shockingly smiled. "You're right, Skull. You're the Immortal Stuntman and should be able to make your own decisions," he reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a jericho nine millimeter semi-automatic handgun, now smiling sadistically. "Here's your choice: you can stay here with me, or deliver the Infinity Ring to Hibari. What will you choose?"

The stuntman baby dashed over to Reborn and took the Cloud Infinity Ring without batting an eye. Not that it mattered, if he had chosen to stay with Reborn he'd end up dead, but if he decided to stay with Hibari then he'd still end up dead. "Yes, Reborn-sama! I'll deliver this right away!"

Yamamoto looked to Reborn. "Hey kid, do you know where Hibari is?"

"Yep, he's _here_ in Italy."

"How do you know?"

Reborn smiled. "Just a hitman's intuition."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The next chapters will be focusing on Tsuna's other guardians receiving training from the members of the Varia. While writing my favorite part of this chapter was Yamamoto's Vongola Infinity upgrade which allows him to wield a total of 7 swords at a time. The inspiration for the came somewhat from Zoro (One Piece) and Killer Bee (Naruto).

I also introduced Balena (Lena) Romano. I know that in the fanfiction community OC's often get a bad rep, so I'm _extra_ considerate when writing a new character and my goal is to always make them actually feel like they belong in the universe and not-out-place mary-sues. For the most part OC's will only be either side-characters or antagonists, after all this is Tsuna's story.

 **Random Trivia** : Before creating "A Decimo's Resolve" I had some other ideas for a KHR fanfiction: my first idea was an alternate universe fic about Gokudera and how the story would have changed if he killed Tsuna in Chapter 3. Gokudera would have been trained to become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola instead.


End file.
